


Ice Prince

by LaysPeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaysPeach/pseuds/LaysPeach
Summary: Renjun is the Ice Prince who hates commitments. Jaemin is the unextraordinary best friend who just might be in love with him. Too bad Renjun likes Jaemin but can't face his feelings.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Another One Eh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmyjaem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatsmyjaem).



> Dedicated to thatsmyjaem for convincing me to write this.
> 
> Updates won't be too frequent but I will do my best.

"Fine!" Yukhei yelled finally. He stormed out the door, slamming the door behind me.

I barely had the time to think "good riddance" when my phone rang. I answered it sluggishly, deeply depressed that I missed the opening credits of my favorite TV show. "Hello?"

"Another one, eh?" Jaemin said into the phone.

"Was it that loud?" I asked sheepishly.

"What do you think? I live two apartments away."

"That's a truly depressing thought," and it really was. I was going to be the talk of the building again. Great. My mother was so going to kill me.

"Want me to come over?" Jaemin said.

The thought perked me up. "Have I told you lately what a truly wonderful friend you are? Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who gets me."

"If you really want to show me how thankful you are, you'd better save me some of that ice cream."

"Eh?" I gasped. "How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think!" He said vaguely. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Beep.

I stared at my phone in bewilderment. Really, there was no hello, and still, there was no goodbye. Jaemin was lucky he was my best friend, or else I wouldn't have let him treat me like that.

* * *

True to his word, Jaemin arrived at the apartment in ten minutes. In no time, we were both sitting on the couch sharing the big vat of Haagen Dazs.

"So you guys are officially broken up?" Jaemin asked, taking another scoop of the mocha almond fudge.

I snorted. "For now. Yukhei's been having a lot of pissy spells lately. But sooner or later, he'll change his mind. He's like a lost puppy. He needs someone to tell him what to do. You know, be the brains behind the operation. He's not willing to admit it, so he gets mad."

"Yukhei's hot-headed huh?" Jaemin said.

"More like dense."

"Dense?" Jaemin laughed. "Come on, Renjun! You're talking about the guy who thought vegetarian was someone who worked as a pet doctor! You really think 'dense' is the word for him?"

"Okay! The guy's a downright idiot! But hey, he has his good points!" Despite myself, I was replaying my date with Yukhei the night before. It had started out innocently enough, but when you're stuck in an empty house, watching a rerun of US TV sitcoms, you get bored. And well, we had nothing else to do so we started kissing... then touching...

"Earth to Renjun!" Jaemin was waving his spoon in front of my face. "Don't space out on me now. Did you have that much fun last night when you were at Yukhei's?"

I looked at him stunned. "First the ice cream and now this? How do you always know?"

"Like I told you on the phone, I know you better than you think."

I watched the boy sitting next to me. Jaemin was so focused on scraping the bottom of the ice cream tub that he looked like he was digging for treasure. When he had finally gotten a spoonful, he ate it happily, a contented little boy look on his face. Was this really my best friend?

"What?" Jaemin asked when he looked up.

I laughed. "Nothing, I was just watching you eat."

"Hmm. That sounds strangely psychotic of you."

"Ha ha, very funny" I threw a pillow at his head. Jaemin dodged it and laughed.

"Better aim next time," he said. "But anyway, what are you going to do about Yukhei? Are you sure he's going to come crawling back to you?"

"He does it every time," I said matter of factly.

"Will you take him back then?"

I was silent for a moment. "I dunno. Besides the make-out sessions, there isn't much to the relationship. Yukhei's not much of a talker unless it's about football or his looks. I don't really care if he doesn't come back. But if he does, I might consider it."

"But look what he did to you, Renjun." Jaemin pointed to my shoulder. Yukhei had left red finger marks where he had gripped me.

"Oh, that. He was just being an idiot."

"Whatever you say, Renjun," Jaemin shook his head, "I'm just worried about you." Jaemin had a concerned look on his face, one that he'd begun showing me ever since I started going out with Yukhei. It meant that things were serious.

"Hey, we've been over this," I said, "I know what I'm doing. I'm a big boy who's perfectly capable of handling myself."

"But can Yukhei handle himself?"

I said, standing up and taking our spoons and empty Haagen Dazs container to the kitchen sink, "Yes. But that isn't a problem now since we're 'broken up'. And if anything, I can just rear throw his ass. I didn't take four years of judo for nothing, you know."

Jaemin sighed. He looked up at me with his brown eyes and said, "You're right. You don't look it, but you sure pack a punch. I know I shouldn't worry, but I do. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I always do, babe." I leaned back on the counter and watched Jaemin's reaction. I was expecting another lecture, but it didn't come. He just sat quiet as the closing jingle of my favorite afternoon show blared on TV. "You know, I really appreciate you being concerned for me. And once you start going out with Chenle, I'll be doing the same for you."

Jaemin laughed suddenly. It was a laugh that I rarely heard from him and it sounded sort of bitter. "That won't be happening anytime soon."

"Why? What happened? I thought you and Chenle were getting along great."

"That was until he started going out with Jisung."

"Jisung?! The linebacker of the football team? No Way!"

"Yes way. Chenle said he wasn't really feeling me. Said Jisung was more of his type." Jaemin said glumly.

I frowned. It figured that Jisung was more of Chenle's type. He liked guys tall, buff, and stupid. Not surprisingly, Jisung was Yukhei's best friend and possibly more dense than he was. "Forget about him, Jaemin. He isn't that great anyway. There are other fish in the sea."

Jaemin gave me a small smile, "Thanks, Renjun. But I gotta be going now. My mom will be home soon and she'll go all psycho on me if dinner isn't ready. I'll talk to you later."

After Jaemin left, I sat on the couch and continued thinking about him. Poor guy. This was a real blow to his ego. It was bad enough Jaemin practically pawned over Chenle, but to have him dump him for Jisung? That was just cruel. I decided I was going to talk to him about it more later. He needed a friend, and I was it. As a bonus, it was also an excuse to get away from the whole Yukhei affair. "Lord knows I've had enough of him already," I muttered, putting my feet up and turning my attention back to the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so please ignore grammatical errors and/or spellings.


	2. When did I ever say I loved you?

As I expected, Yukhei called me that night.

"Hello?" I answered curtly. I was silent for a moment on the other side. "Listen, if you're not going to talk, then don't bother calling." I was prepared to hang up when he suddenly answered.

"Renjun, wait!"

"What do you want Yukhei?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now. I thought about what Jaemin had said, and realized that no matter how Yukhei might be, he just wasn't worth it.

"Renjun, I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean to shout all those nasty things," he seemed genuinely sorry.

Not that I cared of course. I'd have enough of Wong Yukhei.

"It's alright Yukhei. Don't worry about it," I sounded bored. And I really was. Just like I told Jaemin earlier. I was bored. But the truth was, I was more than bored. I was truly unfeeling towards this shallow guy. He didn't arouse any emotion in me at all.

Sure, the sight of his muscled chest and rock hard biceps made me hot all over, but even that was beginning to wane. I was starting to see Wong Yukhei as a work of art and only a work of art. Something to be looked at, nothing else.

"But about us," he said. Even over the phone, I knew he was uncomfortable. "I didn't really mean it when I said I was breaking up with you, you know."

"Oh really?" I said, injecting my voice with contempt. "Then what did you mean Yukhei?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just really mad. You've been really busy and you haven't had time for me."

"That's not my problem!" I said harshly. "You knew the moment you asked me out that I was in a lot of stuff. You accepted it, so you shouldn't complain."

"We love each other, right? I thought you'd have more time for me."

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously. "When did I ever say I loved you?"

He paused for a moment, "Are you trying to say you don't love me?" He asked anxiously.

I, on the other hand, had no problem answering him, "Hell yeah! Whatever made you think I love you?" I'd never heard such a preposterous thing in my life. Me, love him? It was a truly maddening idea.

"Well, what about all those times at your house, huh? When we made out and stuff? And we really came close to doing it yesterday night, too!"

"You think that means I love you?" Wow. Jaemin had been right. This guy was more than dense. He was dumb! No! Not dumb! Stupid! Wait! Not stupid, idiotic! Wait! Not even idiotic! The guy was beyond a doubt, insane!

"Well, yeah," Yukhei said, really believing his own words, "Doesn't it mean the boy loves the other guy when he lets them do it?"

"F.Y.I. you dumbass, we did not do it. We came close, but not that close. Are you stupid or something?!" I was practically yelling into the phone right now. Thankfully, my mother was on graveyard shift at her office. They had a new project coming in and my mother was co-chair for it. If she heard me yelling about what I was yelling about, I think she'd faint.

"B-but I love you!" Yukhei cried into the phone.

"Fortunately. I don't love you. It's over Yukhei. Goodbye."

"Wait-Renjun! No! We have to-" Beep.

I didn't even wait to hear his last words. I don't think I would have liked them anyway.

Ding dong!

The horrible ordeal left a nasty taste on my tongue. I needed ice cream. Double mocha fudge to be exact. But I needed more than that. I needed someone sane to talk to. Which is precisely how I ended up at Jaemin's apartment at nine-thirty in the evening, holding a new tub of ice cream and two large spoons.


	3. Kick Him Where It Hurts

"Renjun?" he said, obviously surprised at my arrival. I mean how many times does a near-pyscho boy come to a guy's house at night holding ice cream? Never, that's how many times. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

Despite the lateness of the hour and the fact that his parents were home, Jaemin still held the door open for me. Great friend that.

"Who is it, honey?" I heard his mom call from their living room.

"It's just Renjun mom," he called out in response.

"Oh hello Renjun dear," Jaemin's mom said as she appeared at the living room door. "It's quite late. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I- ah...um..er..." Really, what could I say?

"He needs to talk to me about something important," Jaemin answered for me, "We'll be up in my room." He started towards the stairs.

I could swear his mother was looking at me strangely, just a moment before she said slowly, "Alright, don't be too long now." She turned and walked back into the living room.

"So what's this all about?" Jaemin said as he waved his hand towards the bed, signaling for me to sit down. I gratefully complied.

"He called me." I viciously ripped apart the safety seal on the ice cream container. I just as violently pulled off the top and stuck my spoon in.

Jaemin sighed and gently took the spoon from me as I started to mash the ice cream roughly. "Well, you expected it, didn't you? What did he say?"

"He had the nerve to think I loved him!" I said exasperatedly. "Give me back my spoon!" I tried to grab it from him, but it was no use. Even if I had four years of judo behind me, Jaemin was still taller and stronger.

He ignored my protests and I ended up losing the ice cream, too. "Hey! I'm in an emotional crisis here! I need ice cream! I'm so angry I might just go over to his house and kick him where it hurts!"

Jaemin spooned me a large portion of ice cream. He held it to my mouth, saying, "Here. Cool your jets. If I let you handle the ice cream, we wouldn't have ice cream anymore."

I take the ice cream into my mouth - spoon and all - not even caring if it was too big. The result was ice cream all over my mouth. Once again, Jaemin sighed.

"I got you to shut up, but now you make a mess." He leaned over me to the nightstand and looked for a napkin or something to help me wipe my mouth.

As he leaned over, his back stretched out in front of me. I noticed the tag of his shirt sticking out and reached to put it back in.

The heat of his skin jolted me. It contradicted deliciously with the ice cream in my mouth and the freezing chill of my fingers.

I felt him stiffen for a split second before squirming under my ice-cold hand. "Stop it Renjun. Get your hand out of my shirt. It's cold."

I snatched my hand back...looking for some explanation - any explanation for my odd behavior - I opted for a defensive air. "Well sorry," I said, even as my cheeks were still warm and quite red I'm sure, "I was just trying to fix your tag. It was annoying." Really, what could I say? How do you explain to someone - your best friend especially - that you like touching them?

Wait a second! When did I start to like touching Jaemin?

No. I didn't right? My fingers were just cold, seeking warmth. That's the only reason why I let my hands stay a moment too long on his warm, warm, skin. It's the only reason, right?

I was not willing to entertain any other ideas.

"Here," he said, sitting up right once again. He was holding a small towel. "Wipe your mouth."

But instead of giving it to me, he wiped my mouth for me. What am I, a little kid? Did I really just have the urge to touch my best friend a moment ago? No way. It must have been a dream. Not with the guy wiping my mouth right now.

"I can do it myself," I said turning my face away.

"No you can't," he said turning my face back. "It's all over."

He continued to wipe my mouth for me, and it put me in a thoughtful mood. It brought a lot of questions to mind too.

Why the heck didn't he have a boyfriend or girlfriend? What was Chenle thinking? Why in the world did he want to go out with some stupid linebacker from the football team when Jaemin was right in front of him?

Jaemin was great and I couldn't imagine any boy or girl not liking him. He was nice - he always came over to my house when I was down. Yeah, I have to share my ice cream with him, but it doesn't taste as good when I ate it all by myself. He was kind - he always went to the animal shelter on the weekends to help homeless animals. If he had his way, he'd adopt the whole shelter. Fortunately, he has parents who won't even let him get a goldfish, so adopting the shelter was out of the question.

He was gentle - if the way he was wiping my mouth right now was any indication, Jaemin was the gentlest person I have ever met. He was cute - wait. He was cute?

I look at Jaemin and start to see him in a new light. Yeah. Yeah, he was cute. His eyes were a deep, misty brown. His hair was rich light brown hue that I thought was envy-inducing. It was kind of long-ish, but I found that I actually liked the fact that the front sort of covered his eyes. He had to keep pushing them out of his face with his hands.

Which made me conscious that Jaemin wasn't a little boy anymore. His hands were large, and attached to arms that looked like they worked out every day. My eyes widened as I realized that his biceps rivaled Yukhei's.

Oh my God. I just realized my best friend is hot.

The thought was so random. so sudden it was like getting hit by an incoming car. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to throw this towel into the laundry basket. Still want some more of your ice cream?" Jaemin held the already melting tub out to me.

"No, it's okay. You can keep it!" I said numbly.

When he was out of the room, the thought rolled around in my mind over and over. Jaemin? Hot? I shook my head fervently, trying to clear the notion.

"What's wrong?" Jaemin said when he came back.

"Nothing," I said, averting my eyes. I was so scared to look at him.

Luckily, Jaemin let it go. "So what now with Yukhei? He says that he loves you, but I'm guessing that you either don't believe him or you really don't care."

I gave a small laugh. Jaemin was pacing around in front of me, throwing a hockey sack up in the air and catching it. Instead of looking right at him, I took to staring at his feet. I was getting very uncomfortable sitting there on Jaemin's bed.

"Listen, it's getting pretty late. I'll just talk to you tomorrow okay?" I said finally. I stood up and gave him a quick smile. I made sure not to look at him directly, I just couldn't do it.

"What's up Renjun? Are you okay?" he asked. He stopped playing with the hockey sack and stood right in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little beat I guess." I took a step away from Jaemin, closer to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then. I'll walk you out."

I didn't argue. Arguing would have meant me staying longer there, something I really didn't want at the moment. I silently followed him out into the living room.

"Are you leaving now, dear?" Jaemin's mom was sitting near the fireplace, reading a gardening magazine.

"Yeah. Have a good night, Mrs. Na," I said weakly, giving her a small smile.

"You too, Renjun. Take care."

When we reached the door, Jaemin opened it for me and I stepped out.

"You sure you're okay? You've been really quiet," he said.

"I just need to go to bed." I was talking to his shoes. "Good night, Jaemin." I turned around and began walking down the hallway.

For a second, I thought that he was gone, but Jaemin's voice called behind me. "Sweet dreams, Renjun."

I turned around, but Jaemin had already gone back inside.

Damn. The guy was nice, kind, gentle, and cute - did he have to be so freakin sweet too?


	4. Same Old Boring Things

"Good morning, Renjun!" My mother was grinning from the dining table, her usual morning paper and black coffee at hand. She was always so perky in the early hours of the day.

"Hey, mom. Is there any more coffee in the pot?" I checked myself in the mirror hanging near the window. I had dark bags under my eyes, my skin looked all pale and splotchy despite my makeup, and no matter how much gunk I used, my hair just wouldn't cooperate with me. Oh yeah, I so needed the coffee.

"There's still a bit left. There's some creamer in the cabinet and the marshmallows are in the refrigerator. I know you love the little tiny ones in your coffee."

"Thanks, mom, you're the best!" I said, grabbing a cup.

My mother and I are both so busy, what with her working full-time at the office and me with all my school and extracurricular stuff, that we barely get to see each other, except in the mornings and on Sundays. So the early morning cup of coffee has become a ritual for us. It's the only time we get to really sit down and talk.

"How was work yesterday, mom?" I asked, sitting opposite from her.

"It's going great. Ever since that big Japanese firm decided to work with us. it's been crazy, but it's also fun. I enjoy the challenge." My mother was the only person I knew who could be so loaded with work, but still have a smile on her face. I loved that about her. "How about you, sweetheart? Anything exciting happen to you yesterday?"

"Me? Nothing really" I felt my stomach kick. The thing with Jaemin was still on my mind. After Jaemin's place, I came home and went straight to bed. I was hoping that a good night's sleep would help ease my mind, but I ended up tossed and turned for hours.

"Mmm really?" My mother asked. Uh oh. She had that tone in her voice.

"Yeah, mom. Yesterday was the same old boring stuff." I hope she didn't ask.

"I see. So you and Yukhei having a yelling match yesterday is the same old boring stuff?"

My head snapped up. My mother wasn't looking at me. She was reading the newspaper, acting so casual, as if she just asked what the weather was like. "How did you know?"

"Mrs. Kim down the hall told me. She heard you two arguing." She set down the paper now and was giving me a stern look.

"We just got into a little spat and -"

"I told you, I don't like that boy," she cut in. "This is the third time this has happened. Renjun. That Yukhei is dangerous. He could be abusive!"

"Mother!" I said exasperated. "He is not! He just gets a little out of hand sometimes. But don't worry," I rushed in. Mom had already opened her mouth to speak again. "We're not going out anymore. We broke up."

"Oh I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that." One look from her and I could tell she was nowhere close to sorry. "But maybe it's for the best."

I shook my head and smirked. I agreed with my mom, breaking up with Yukhei was for the best. I was happy not to be with him anymore. It felt good, liberating. And the little tune my mother began humming indicated she felt quite good herself. I was just glad the topic was done with.

"Well sweetheart, I better get going. I don't want to be late today. I have a meeting with Mr. Nakamoto from the Japanese company. Don't be late for school, okay?" She stood up from the table and kissed my forehead. "I'm working late again today so there's lasagna in the fridge. I love you."

"Bye mom!" I watched as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door.

After she left, I looked up at the clock. It was twenty till eight. With a sigh, I dragged myself up from the chair. Usually, I don't really mind school. But having to face both Yukhei and Jaemin wasn't a very appealing thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. I am having extra classes tonight. see you tomorrow!


	5. One Tiny Exception

Before heading out, I took one last look at myself in the mirror. It was bad enough I had an impending dilemma with two subjects from the male species, but to make matters worse, I still donned the shaggy dog look. "Great," I muttered. "Just great."

SM High School was built during the early '70s by one of the town's old mayors, Lee SooMan. In its early years, it was a highly reputable public school, one where most of the students got along and no one smoked, did drugs, or had sex.

Well, Mr. SooMan would have had a heart attack if he ever saw the school now. SM was like most other high schools in the area, dominantly controlled by catty cliques. Jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, geeks with geeks - you get the idea.

You either belonged to a clique or you fell through the cracks of social shame. There was no gray area, no "in-between". You couldn't be both head cheerleader and Science Club president. Nor could you be a Mathlete and a band geek at the same time.

That was the rule. No exceptions whatsoever. Well. except for one tiny exception. Me...

You could say I was a drifter. I wasn't in any particular club and I dabbed in everything. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, the Student Council owned me. I wasn't an official member, but I didn't really have much to do after school, so I lent whatever talents I had to the student's government.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I spend an hour and a half in a Shakespearean literature class held at the local library. I had a passion for his tragic romance that was truly ironic considering I didn't believe in romance...or love...or monogamy for that matter. In my defense, I can only say that 'the feeling' that everyone associates with love has never 'gripped' me. So even if I've dated a lot of guys - some of them real Double Takers (i.e. Yukhei my now ex-boyfriend) - I hadn't been serious about any of them.

But I only really, truly, unconditionally, belonged to the Judo Club. It was actually the Martial Arts Society, but we were broken up into three unofficial groups. Since I'd taken up private Judo lessons four years ago. I was addicted. Since then, it's been like a religion to me. It felt good to know that I could pretty much disarm, disengage, and dismember any given attacker if I wanted to.

No matter the weather, whether or not I was sick, I always went to the Judo club activities. It was every day, starting around eight and ending about an hour, an hour and a half later. It was only supposed to be thirty minutes, for announcements and reports and stuff like that, but the rest of the time was used for individual or mini-groups sessions. The Martial Arts Hall didn't close until around ten and around midnight on weekends, so I stayed about an hour and a half, two hours if I was really worked up.

I had a feeling I was going to be staying late today.

So I walked to my locker with my head bowed, my body lethargic from lack of sleep. I noticed that the floors were actually squeaky clean, the tiles white. SM High School may have been a Clique Cliche, but it was still a pretty good school, one of the bests in Korea, actually.

Not that going to a good school was any comfort this morning. From my emotional outbursts to my emotional realization, only the feel of hitting something - anything - would make me feel better.

Woe to the boy who has to go through what I've been through in the last 48 hours. I mean seriously, from a possibly abusive now ex-boyfriend assumingly you LOVED him (although really, how could that be? He was totally superficial - even if he was hot), to suddenly realizing you might possibly be interested in your best friend - the same guy who cried when you splashed paint onto him in third grade, the same guy who ran out of your house screaming bloody murder when he saw a stick smothered in blood in your bathroom trash can (it was mom's you fools who thought I menstruate).

And the same guy who was completely off your radar until recently - I wouldn't wish the kind of crap I've been going through on anyone. Except maybe Yukhei of course, because all of it is his fault after all.

First of all, it's his fault that all the bored middle-aged married and/or divorced women of my apartment complex were gossiping about me, calling me indecent from behind their closed doors. I had warned him to keep it down, but did the dumb jock listen to a word I'd said? Of course not! Because he's a dumb jock! I realize that now. Really.

Second, why the heck would he assume I LOVED him? I mean come on, it was beyond dumb, beyond stupidity. That though bordered on insanity actually. Well, now that I think about it, it was insanity. Me, Huang Renjun, love someone - especially someone like him - the idea was absolutely preposterous. And believe me, preposterous wasn't a word I used every day.

Lastly, if Yukhei hadn't worked me up so much with his phone call, I would have never gone to Jaemin's house last night seeking comfort. Because I got the total opposite of comfort; discomfort. Discomfort because now I couldn't stop thinking about how hot Jaemin was. And I couldn't stop feeling guilty and just plain weird for thinking about him that way. It was practically incest! If it weren't for the loathsome Wong Yukhei, I wouldn't have dark eye circles, bad hair and smudged makeup this morning. If it weren't for him, I'd be refreshed and ready to take on a new day. If it weren't for him, I would still be blessedly ignorant to the fact my best friend was probably the world's perfect guy.

Really, Yukhei should be hanged for his faults. Or at least stripped naked and ridiculed at the school's front gates. Wasn't there any justice in the world?

I look up as I near my locker and there on the door awaits a surprise. Since it's on my locker, it's probably for me, right?

Before taking a look at it, I look around to see if anyone's coming. The fool that I was, at the beginning of the school year when we'd signed up for locker numbers, I insisted that Jaemin and I get ones that were right next to each other. And Jaemin - the fool that he doesn't know that he is - willingly agreed. It had been great having side-by-side lockers with him - until last night anyways.

I turn back to the little card on my lock. I open it with a groan of disbelief. Inside was one white chocolate kiss. The card read:

_"Sorry, they were out of kisses hugs, so white chocolate was all I could get. I hope you feel better. I know you've been stressed out lately._

_Yours truly,_

_Jaemin_

_P.S. There's more in my locker. You know the combination, right?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah because of my classes I couldn't really write a long update. See you again tomorrow!


	6. Paranoia

I carefully removed the card before practically ripping off my lock. I couldn't believe it. The guy was either really thoughtful or extremely thoughtless.

But no, it was more likely thoughtful since Jaemin would never in a million years think that I might actually think of him more than a friend. I mean, I wasn't even sure how I really felt.

"I know you more than you think."

The thought slipped into my head in a sinister whisper. Jaemin had said it countless times before and if I remember correctly, twice in the last twenty-four hours.

No, no. Jaemin would have no idea what was going on in my head. He wasn't a mind reader for heaven's sake, and I certainly didn't have a red flag and a sign on my forehead that even gave a shadow of my newfound interest in his anatomy - or did I?

Paranoia makes me look over my shoulder to the back of my shirt. Nope there was no sign there. A quick glance at the small mirror hanging off my locker door assures me that there was nothing incriminating on my forehead either.

Yup, I was just being paranoid. Jaemin wouldn't know, right? Besides, wasn't he hooked on Chenle?

The thought sent small stabs to my chest. Odd, I didn't even notice if Yukhei was flirting outrageously with the waitress on one of our dates. But for some reason the thought of Jaemin even thinking about another boy made my blood boil.

It was a complex thing, a boy's heart.

* * *

"Mister Huang," cried a voice behind me. I swung around to see the principal Mr. Do bearing down on me. "The bell has rung."

Even though Mr. Do was a short man, he also happened to be an ex-marine. Everyone called him "Hawkeye Do" because he always caught students who were up to something - always. Mr. Do was the main reason SM High was so respectable as a school. He liked things in tip-top shape.

"Sorry, Mr. Do. I'm on my way now," I said quickly, stuffing both the card and chocolate in my bag.

"Don't make this a habit, Mr. Huang. I wouldn't want to see a young man like you in my office for anything besides the Students Council business. Now get moving. Now!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was in no mood to deal with Do that morning.

I rushed off in the other direction as fast as I could to Chemistry class. When I reached the lab, Mr. Byun was already finished with the attendance.

"You're late, Renjun," he said sternly. "That's an unexcused tardy. We're only doing notes today, so hurry up and start copying the board."

I didn't even try to hide the sour look on my face. I hated Chemistry. But more than that, I hated Byun. I wasn't the only one. Even some of the teachers didn't like him. Heck, Mr. Do didn't even like him, and he's the principal!

I took my seat and found yet another reason to hate Chem class. I sat right in the middle of the room and had prime eye time of everybody in the class. I had a wonderful view of Yukhei diagonal from me in the next row, constantly pushing back his locks and giving me quick, nonchalant glances. I had a terrific sight of Jisung and Chenle in the row on my other side, both clearly more interested in playing footsy than in note-taking. And of course, the main attraction, the best spectacle of all, and the one that was sitting right next to me: Jaemin.

Just like the whole locker situation, I thought it was a great idea to sit next to Jaemin. But as I was trying my hardest not to look at him (a very difficult feat, especially since we were barely two inches away from each other) I was mentally kicking myself in the ass.

"Did you get the card?" Jaemin whispered from the corner of his mouth. We weren't allowed to talk in Chemistry class during notes, but that didn't stop anybody from chatting to their neighbor.

"Yeah," I said, carefully restricting my gaze to only my paper and the chalkboard.

"And the chocolate?"

"Yep."

"Did you get the rest out of my locker?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"No time. Do saw me." I prayed Byun would catch us talking and tell us to shut up.

"Oh did you get in trouble?"

"Nope." Would an asteroid hitting the school be too much to ask?

"Okay then. I can get them for you during the break. They'd be a good 'pick-me-up' for your geometry class. I know how much you hate trying to stay awake in that period."

I gripped my pencil. There he goes again, being thoughtful. Why the hell did he always have to be so considerate?

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? It's no problem really."

"Yeah. It's fine." Where was a stampede herd of wild giraffes when you needed them?

"Okay," Jaemin said slowly.

I held my breath, but after a few seconds, I exhaled thankfully. I was waiting for him to stop talking since none of my desired distractions came. Usually, I'm the type of boy who can't stand more than five minutes in a quiet room, I need noise. Of course, not the kind of noise that Yukhei makes with all his yelling and hollering, but I always have to have earpods or at least people talking around me. But today, I remembered the quiet. The class wrote in silence for a while and I was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short update today, I will try harder to make it longer next chapter. Love you guys!


	7. Capital D-E-N-I-A-L

I was almost out in the clear until Jaemin suddenly turned to me and said, "What's wrong Renjun?"

His words broke the silence with a very great effect. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as everyone's eyes were focused on us.

"N-nothing," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I still avoided his gaze.

"Hey!" Mr. Byun yelled. "Be quiet! Keep writing your notes!"

I glanced sideways to see Jaemin shaking his head. I felt bad, but didn't say anything. Things went quiet again until Mr. Byun decided to step out of the room. I knew I was going to be in for it.

The instant Byun was out the door, Jaemin said, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad?" I asked. Jaemin turned his chair so that he was facing me, but I kept on looking straight ahead.

"I don't know. But I did something that's bothering you," he answered.

"What?" I said, using an 'I don't know what you're talking about' voice.

"Well, you've been really quiet, you barely answer when I talk to you, and you haven't looked at me since you've gotten here," Jaemin said all this in a gentle, but very matter-of-fact, tone. "What did I do?"

I couldn't believe it. Did the guy just know me that well?

"Nothing. You did nothing." Hey, it was the truth, wasn't it? Jaemin really didn't do anything. It was all me. Or, actually it was all my hormones.

"Dude," he said exasperatedly, "You're lying to me, Renjun. Please tell me. I want to fix it."

"Trust me, you can't fix this," I said quietly, shaking my head.

"See! Something is up. Come on just tell me. I'm your best friend. I want to know if I've done something to make you mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just..." I let my sentence trail off. I didn't want to tell Jaemin what was going on, but I couldn't lie to him either. Well, not for long, that is. How could I tell him? "Look," I said, "I've just been all over the place. I'm stressing really bad. But don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it Renjun?" Jaemin exclaimed. "Something obviously is bothering you and it concerns me. You don't have to tell me now, but will you promise to tell me later? Please?"

The 'please' got me. Up until that moment, I was doing a very good job of not looking at Jaemin. But when his voice went all soft and pleading, I had to give in. I looked up and felt a lump catch in my throat.

Jaemin was staring at me, his eyes big and misty. He had such a little boy face when he was like that, even though his body certainly proved different. He was gripping the edge of his chair, making his arm and shoulder muscles tense up and flex. I felt a swoon coming on and hastily looked away.

"Renjun?" He said gently. "Please?"

I stared down at my feet. All I could think was, shit, shit, shit! I was in a jam. But what could I do? He wouldn't stop until I give a word.

"Okay," I said finally. "I've got something to do later on today, so come by the apartment tomorrow after school. I'll tell you then."

I was actually lying about having to do something later that day. My day was surprisingly free for once, but I needed time to prepare. I hope that Jaemin wouldn't catch my fib.

"Alright, so I'll talk to you then," he said apprehensively. I guess he knew I was lying, but I was glad he didn't say anything about it and just let it go.

The bell saved me from answering. People rushed all around us to get out of the class. I took my time putting my stuff together. I was still fumbling with my pencil case when Jaemin stood up and said, "I hope we can sort whatever is going on. I'm always here for you, Renjun."

"That's what I'm scared of," I whispered as I watched him stride out of the room.

* * *

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I say? What should I say? How the heck do I do this?

It was like a mantra. Throughout the rest of the day, it was the only thing that filled my head. I couldn't concentrate in Geometry. Yeah, sure most of the time I couldn't anyway - I was horrible with numbers - but the thought of a possibly horrible confrontation with my best friend about an extremely personal manner just made the numbers blur before my eyes.

Honestly! It's like it was some foreign language or something. Wait - no. Actually, a foreign language would have been better. Loads better, really. At least foreign languages actually made sense after a given time. But Geometry. No. Absolutely not. I was completely hopeless when it came to Geometry. No matter how many times I went through the materials, the numbers just swam in my head.

But enough about numbers and how a total goof I was in Math. There were more important things to think about. For example:

What do I do? What do I do?

I gave up trying to understand triangles, polynomials, and such. I mean really, what are the chances of me, ten years from now, while in a horrendously lone line, start to look at all the different 'shapes'? I had more of a chance of getting hit by a truck. Actually, getting hit by a truck right now didn't sound too bad. Unfortunately, just like an asteroid hitting the school and stampeding herd of giraffes, getting hit by a bus in the middle of class clearly wasn't going to happen.

The day went by like a blur and soon I was making my way to the Judo club. There was nothing I could do about the thing with Jaemin. Anything I contemplated was whether irrelevant or undoable. For me, that is.

Seriously, I couldn't even picture me, Renjun Huang, the virtual stone prince, the immovable king, the heartless duke of SM High School, confessing undying love. And to my best friend no less. Come on, I haven't even seriously liked a guy in all of my sixteen years of life. And now, all of a sudden, with barely a glance by my best friend and neighbor, too, I turn into some blubbering twit.

The thought was one word: Capital P-R-E-Preposterous.

So there was only one thing to do about it: Capital D-E-N-I-Denial.

Of course, that would mean lying to both myself and, regrettably, Jaemin, but what else I could do? Telling him was certainly out of the question. And blowing it off would only make him suspicious. So what am I left with? Acting cold that's what.

I never really understood why I was called Virtual Stone Prince, Immovable King, and Heartless Duke. But I was going to live up to my name.

I'd have to find a reason to avoid Jaemin for a while. I was going to have to treat him like I do every guy: from a distance. And, to paraphrase fro the great vocabulary and intellect of Wong Yukhei (not?!), I was going to treat Jaemin like he didn't mean anything to me. I just hope that we can still be friends after I get over my hormone crisis. But I guess that's asking too much, isn't it? Since I'm going to treat him like he's dead and all.

I guess someone up there actually likes me because I got my alibi for the next few weeks as soon as I walked into the Martial Arts Hall. If you ask me, they should change the name into the Hall of Martial Arts. It just makes more sense that way. But unfortunately, I wasn't there when the name was picked. If I were, it certainly has made sense at least, even if it weren't original.

Right when I walked out of the boy's locker room, in my training uniform and all, I quickly spotted a group of people hovering around the notice board. I tried to find out, but Furukawa Sensei, as he insisted we call him (he was half Japanese with porcelain skin and jet black hair. He was so small and petite, but beware sexual offenders; his hand could cut through air so fast it hissed), instructed everyone to the mat. Luckily, he talked about what was on the notice board.

"For those who haven't seen the bulletin yet," he said in his slightly Japanese accented voice, "There will be a Martial Arts Tournament in six weeks, I'm expecting all of you to join."

The thought of a Martial Arts Tournament filled me with unsuppressed elation. It was the perfect excuse to avoid Jaemin! And because I loved Judo too, you know? Fantastic! Stupendous! Wonderful! Fabulous! I was running out of words to express my joy. Really, it was just going so well. Too well, now that I think about it.


	8. The Confrontation pt. 1

This might seem unnecessary, but all the planning I'd been doing in my head for the next few weeks - winning the Tournament, having a dating orgy and being a model student while trying not to kill myself with over exhaustion - would be for naught if I first didn't get through 'The Confrontation' as I was beginning to call it in my head.

Because it was a confrontation. Sure, confrontations meant baring the truths and exposing the lies and clearing the air, but I'm not even going to go in depth on the fact that I would be doing the opposite of what a confrontation is. Instead of 'getting to the truth; and all that crap, I'd be making lies, spinning a web of deceit. Well, half lies and half-deceits anyways. Because it's perfectly acceptable for me to do a Tournament and date guys and get good grades. It's just that I wouldn't be doing it for the usual reasons.

Still, even with my plans and what not, just the thought of Jaemin's forlorn expression made the ice I'd build around my heart slowly chip away.

Then I knew it was time for the big guns. While brutally fly-kicking a punching bag, I unfurled all the horrible memories of my parents' messy divorce. My father's infidelity, my mother's mental breakdown, and all the times I was left alone to do things an eight year old shouldn't be doing alone.

The thoughts restored the chipping ice. And by the time I was finished with Judo session I'd installed around my heart a stone castle, a moat with emotion - eating crocodiles, a rather thick layer of ice, and six rottweilers. And with no draw bridge in sight to boot.

My heart was perfectly guarded, but I still couldn't explain the dread that churned in my stomach as I made my way home. Jaemin would be watching for me, he'd know when I arrived. Most likely he'd be waiting outside the door of my apartment oblivious to the cold.

And just like I'd predicted, there he was, leaning against the balcony outside my door, his hair tousled and nose red from the wind.

God! Just looking at him and the mental picture of my moat was beginning to drain. Nonetheless, I quickly filled it back up. I had to be strong. My great grandmother was an actress and my mother had done theater in college. Acting was in my blood. I could get through this, no matter how hard it would be. It was the only way. If I continue to like Jaemin as more-than-friends, I'd ruin our friendship. And that was the last thing I wanted.


	9. The Confrontation pt. 2

"Come in," I said, opening the door and kicking my shoes off. "I'll get you some hot chocolate." His protest was lost on me, I was already through the kitchen door.

I never knew that making hot chocolate could be so quick. I could swear the water heated itself. Anyways, I was in and out of the kitchen in about ten minutes.

I walked quickly to the living room, both eager and dreading 'The Confrontation'. Either way, the outcome would be the same. What was the point of prolonging our misery - though we were sure to be miserable for different reasons? Him for the hurt and me for the guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. Like seriously, my soul would probably be tarred black with what I was about to do.

"So what's this about?" I asked, my tone frigid. I hand him the steaming mug.

"You're mad at me." He replied simply.

"I'm not mad at you," was my response. I concentrated on his eyebrows. He'd lifted his gaze and the impact was too much for me to handle.

"Yes you are," he said earnestly. "You've been acting funny since coming to my house yesterday night."

"I'm just tired that's all," I said indifferently. I took on a flippant air.

"But you've been avoiding me!"

"I'm not avoiding you." Every word - every letter of it a blatant lie - sent little stabs of pain into my chest.

"Yes, you were!" Stab. "Especially in Byun's class -"

"-it's just your imagination," I said, waving him off while taking a sip. Stab. Stab.

"-And you didn't even take the chocolate I got you," he said with a slightly accusing glint in his eye. Stab. Stab. Stab.

I cringed inwardly, though on the outside I was careful to keep my face expressionless. This was taking too long. It was hurting too much too. I could only abuse my best friend for so long. Because no matter how thick I packed the ice around my heart, I was weak against his honest and currently hurt gaze. Always was, always have been, probably will always be. So I decided to take a short cut.

"Is this what this is about?" I said exasperatedly. STAB! "Chocolate?!" I put down the cup of chocolate with a clunk on the table. "Look, there's a Martial Arts Tournament coming up alright? I gotta lay off the sweets." I made sure to inject my voice with as much irritation as I could without chasing him off. Because he had to hear everything. All the way to the end or else it'll never work.

"But you've been acting weird on me all day!" He was starting to lose his cool. By subtly insulting his peace offering, rejecting it, and still not answering his questions, he was beginning to get a little angry himself.

"I haven't been weird or avoiding you, okay?" I said in my iciest voice, the one that earned me the name Immovable Ice Prince. I sent him a frosty glare for effect.

"And what about now?" he said, finally losing it. He was angry now. "Even now you're being -"

"Enough already!" I said scornfully. I couldn't let him finish it. No. My heart couldn't take any more stabs. "I can't decide what you sound like more right now," I added derisively. "My mother, a stalker, or an unsatisfied middle-aged woman! God!" I said, running a hand through my already disheveled hair. This was it. The next words that would leave my mouth would shoot my friendship down the toilet. I knew that now. There was no possible way to fix it, not after what I was about to say. "No wonder Chenle picked Jisung over you," I mustered up the last of my waning strength and glared at him half with contempt and half with disdain. "You're needy, so clingy," I emphasized the word clingy for good measure.

Jaemin sat there, incredibly hurt, and somewhat shocked. But those emotions gave way to a new feeling, the light of anger seeping into his eyes.

I was known for being blunt, straightforward, and even downright mean, but never have I been cruel. He'd gone red, at first from embarrassment, now from suppressed anger - who wouldn't be? No one likes being called an over-clingy extremely needy person. Those were reserved for troubled prepubescent girls and boys. Definitely not nice, kind, considerate, thoughtful - in other words perfect - guys like Jaemin.

The pain Chenle trading him in for Jisung was still raw. I knew I'd struck a nerve. I instantly regretted it, but I didn't apologize. How could I? Yeah, it was self-preservation, but I was just thinking of the bigger picture. I was a person whose love was of the destructive nature. I'd kill us both.

"So, I'm clingy." It was a statement. Said so quietly it wouldn't have been heard if the room hadn't been so deathly silent. "Is that what I am?" he said to no one in particular. His tone was full of something that sounded suspiciously close to self-hatred.

Which made me wonder for a moment. Wasn't self-loathing my job? Why was he taking my only consolation?

"So, you finally say what you really think about me, don't you?" His tone was self-deprecating and held quite a lot of cynicism. So much so that it made me wonder - again. It wasn't the reaction I expected. Of course, I expected him to be angry (of course), hurt (it's a given), and even hateful. But hateful at me, not at himself. Maybe it was just my imagination?

My confusion must have shown on my face because he suddenly let out a bark of laughter so unexpected I would have jumped out of my skin if I weren't so numb.

"After all these years," he continued vaguely. "I always knew I was a hindrance to you. I mean look at you." He gave me a once over. I couldn't decide if I should be flattered or insulted. "You're the perfect student. You're the perfect athlete. And me," he said with the same suspicious self-deprecation. "I'm the average, ordinary, art freak."

He looked crestfallen and I was speechless. This was something I hadn't been expecting either.

"But I thought maybe, just maybe," he continued in self-hatred. "We could be friends, you know? And I was actually surprised when we turned out to be best friends. I always thought it was too good to be true. And now I know that I was right." He stood, putting his cup down without a sound. "Thanks for playing with me Renjun," he said as he walked out. "I guess I'm just like all your other guys right? Sure I didn't date you, but we all get dumped in the end, don't we?" he shot a scornful glance at me from over his shoulder. "Thanks for all the ice cream. And the hot chocolate, too." With that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying while writing this y'all.


	10. What's Going On?

And that was it. My friendship was shot. It was virtually nonexistent. And now I couldn't breath. The room was swimming and I was surprised to feel the hot swell of tears in my e yes. I quickly blinked them back. But there was no stopping them.

I hadn't cried when I found out my dad had a mistress. I hadn't cried when my mother had to stay in the hospital because she wasn't emotionally stable. I hadn't cried when they'd gotten a divorce. And I sure as hell had never cried over a boy. But for some reason, watching Jaemin leave my living room and knowing he would never share a tub of ice cream with me again on my couch ever again made me a blubbering idiot. The night was going to be a long one.

Last night, I drowned my sorrow, regret, remorse, guilt - and every feeling there was to be felt - by consuming my own body weight in chocolate and ice cream. After eating half a dozen tubs of Haagen Dasz (I really didn't care what flavors they were), I was finally beginning to be as frozen as the frozen treats. Talk about drowning your sorrows. Good thing I would be able to throw myself into my work and activities for the next few weeks. I didn't think I'd be able to feel again.

I didn't go to school for three days. I told my mother I was going insane and she just laughed at me and then told me not to burn anything. Honestly, her son was having an emotional breakdown and all she could do was care about the stove. Great way to show love and affection, really. No wonder I was incapable of caring for other people.

But I guess my sins of three nights ago caught up with me fast. Because imagine my shock and disbelief to find my ex-best friend to be kissing the Vice Captain of the Varsity cheer leading squad - on the school's front steps no less - the morning my mother finally forced me out of bed.

Jaemin looked totally different. But the first thing I noticed was the piercing on his left ear, shown by the slightly parted hair due to his apparently intense lip-locking with SM High School's second most popular boy in school.

I had a dreadful feeling that my thoughtful, considerate childhood playmate had turned into the ultimate playboy over night. Well, three nights anyways.

After watching the pair make out for a good five minutes with my mouth agape and my eyes as big as hockey pucks, I had the sudden urge to rush to class. It was still pretty early, so no one would be in the literature room yet.

Lucky for me, Mr. Park left the door unlocked. I crept inside and took a seat near the back of the room.

Pull yourself together, Renjun. I thought to myself...So what if Jaemin went through a complete 180 in the space of seventy-two hours and he's out smooching Kim Jungwoo? What do I care? It's not my business. I won't cry. Not again...

"I'm freaking Ice Prince dammit!" I yelled out unexpectedly. I was just on the verge of tears, but I won't submit to them. I shook my head and covered my eyes.

The silence in the room was deafening, the only other sounds being ragged, uneven breathing and my heart thumping painfully in my ears. I didn't even notice when the door opened.

"Renjun? Is that you?"

I looked up to see Mr. Park. He had flicked on the lights and was standing in front of his desk. He was a tall man with sandy hair and fine complexion. He was sort of a fatherly figure and most times, a complete pushover. Despite what other students thought of him, Mr. Park was one of the only teachers I actually liked.

"Sorry, Mr. Park," I said getting up. "Your door was open and I- I wanted some quiet. I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh no, no," he said in his deep voice, smiling at me. "It's alright Renjun. If the door's open again, feel free to let yourself in. I trust you. Just be careful so that none of the aides catch you in here, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr. Park," I said.

It wasn't long after when the bell rang and students began filling in the room. I kept my head down, ignoring the usual noise of bodies sinking into chairs and desks scraping against the floor. It wasn't until I heard several girls gasp next to me did I look up.

Jaemin had entered the room and for the first time, I got a really good look at him, a shiny silver stud earring glinted from his pierced ear, his long brown hair was now streaked with golden undertones and cut short to reveal a high forehead, a black sports jacket paired with an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and faded ripped jeans replaced his old clean-cut plain tee and pants attire. In short, Jaemin was a total babe.

But it wasn't just his look that had changed. Something in Jaemin's personality had changed too. He seemed more confident, a word I have never used before to describe Jaemin. He didn't just walk between the rows of desks, he strutted. His arms swung casually back and forth and his mouth was upturned at one end in a somewhat arrogant smirk.

All the girls were looking at him now, watching as he fluidly slipped into a seat in the row in front of me. He looked around, and for a split second, his eyes rested on me before he turned to his side and began eyeing the girl next to him.

"Okay, settle down, class," said Mr. Park. "We'll be continuing our discussion today on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream."

A groan echoed throughout the class.

"Oh, come now," said Mr. Park reproachfully. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's boring," said Jisung, twirling a football in his hands. He was sitting on the other side of the room near the window.

"Yeah," agreed Yukhei, who was behind me. "Who wants to read about some whacked out love triangle anyway?"

A couple of people laughed.

"You really think so?" asked Mr. Park. He looked a bit crestfallen, but continue, "Well, then. Why don't you explain Yukhei?"

"I'm just saying, the whole thing is pretty stupid. That dude Demetrius is such a priss. The girl doesn't like him, so he should just give up already and find another chick."

"He doesn't give up on Hermia because he loves her," Jaemin said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him and Yukhei, apparently noticing the new Jaemin for the first time, just glared.

Mr. Park, happy that he was getting any discussion at all, urged him on. "Please elaborate, Jaemin."

"Well, Demetrius loved Hermia, even though she was already seeing Lysander. Maybe Demetrius was hoping that if Hermia got to know him better that she'd begin falling in love with him."

"But that's stupid!" cried Yukhei. "If the girl doesn't like you, you should just move on! No point wasting your time when there are other girls out there."

"You don't give up on someone you love just like that" Jaemin fired back. "I think the only time Demetrius should've moved on was if Hermia told him straight out that she didn't love him that way."

"Hullo!" cried Yukhei twirling a finger in the air. "She ran off with that Lysander dude! Isn't that a sign telling Demetrius to bug off?"

"No. Hermia should have told Demetrius straight to his face, even if it would hurt him," Jaemin said quietly.

Throughout the whole debate, I was just watching quietly. Only until Jaemin made that comment did my stomach lurch and I coughed pointedly.

"Renjun? Do you have something to say?" asked Mr. Park.

"Yeah, I do actually," I said sitting up. "Do you think it's possible that maybe Hermia didn't really love Lysander? That deep down she had a spark for Demetrius, but never pursued it?"

"It's possible," said Mr. Park after a moment or two. "But if that was so, why didn't Hermia allow her feelings to grow for Demetrius?"

"Maybe she thought that because Helena loved Demetrius, Demetrius loved Helena back," I answered.

"And why would Hermia think that?" asked Jaemin. He wasn't looking at me when he said it. Instead, he was staring pass Jisung's head, out the window. "Even if Helena loved Demetrius, that didn't mean that Demetrius loved her back."

"Well, Demetrius made it look like he had a mighty big crush on Helena, the way he'd go on talking about her," I said, the bitterness stinging from my words.

"Probably because Hermia was being a complete show-off with her relationship with Lysander" Jaemin bit back.

The room was suddenly eerily quiet.

"Are you two alright?" cut in Mr. Park worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jaemin said before I could answer. "Just really getting into the discussions." He shot me a quick look before facing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Shakespeare's works so I just used the one I have learned from school. Also I remembered RenMin's fansite nim Midsummer Nights Dream hehehe!


	11. I Don't Give A Rat's Ass

When Mr. Park put the assignment on the board and let us alone to do our work, I was fuming. So that was what Jaemin thought? I was being a "show-off" with Yukhei? It was my fault? How was I to blame when Jaemin was the one who seemed so in love with Chenle? He was the one always running his yap about him. I only talked about Yukhei when he and I got into fights. I never went on about how cute Yukhei was, or how happy he made me feel...not that much, anyway.

I looked up from my book and saw Jaemin talking to a bunch of boys and girls sitting on either side of him.

"Jaemin, is that really you?" Asked one of the girls, awestruck.

"The one and only," Jaemin replied, arching an eyebrow and flashing her a smile.

The girls broke into giggles and began complimenting him at once. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Was this my best friend? This guy with such a swagger, such a haughty air, who was flirting with half a dozen boys and girls? Surely no best friend of mine would ever do such thing...

But then it struck me: Jaemin was no longer my best friend. He stopped being my best friend the night he walked out on me and never even looked back. And today, he ceased being my friend altogether when one of the girls asked him, "So what about Renjun? Isn't he like your best friend or something? What does he think about your new transformation?"

"Honestly," he said cooly, "I don't give a rat's ass."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. But to say that I was in any way moved would be too much. I knew one thing though. His words made my blood run cold. I had been so confused, so agitated, so guilty, but then suddenly, hearing him say those words was like a bucket of ice water. Everything was suddenly so clear.

My, my, two can play this game. I thought coldly.

I got up from my seat, much more invigorated, and much more clear-headed too. Really, did Jaemin really think that he could go up against me, the Ice Prince, and actually win? It seems I gave Jaemin's common sense a little too much credit. But I guess I didn't have much sense either, because I did one of the stupidest things I could have ever done.

I walked up to Yukhei.

"Hey Yukhei," I said, adding a lilt in my voice. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?" He could do nothing but gape at me. Dear God, I'm going to regret this later, aren't I? Yukhei was just too dumb. But maybe that's a good thing. Because he did exactly what I thought he would. After gaping of course.

He smirked. He smirked like a light bulb had suddenly turned on over his head. "Yeah, but for you babe, I can clear it up." He draped an arm over my shoulder. Ew. The nerve of this sleazebag! But his little charade works for my purposes perfectly.

I smiled at him. "Really? That's good because I want to apologize for the things I said a few days ago. I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere. You know, just the two of us?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. His eyes bulged for a second, his thoughts obviously taking a wild turn. Yucky. The guy was actually buying it. Well, at least he's good looking. Good looking was just that: good.

I look deeply into Yukhei's eyes, trying to get myself lost in them. If I was going to be believable, I'd have to convince even myself - to some degree anyways.

In the process of luring Yukhei with my eyes, I hear someone calling. Vaguely I hear Jisung hooting somewhere in the background. God, I wish he'd stop with the stupid catcalls! He was going to draw attention. He'd ruin the mood too! Just a little more! Yukhei's mouth was that close...

"Mr. Park!" The voice shatters my concentration. It wasn't exactly a stampede of giraffes, but it worked. I pull back as slowly as I could, trying hard to let my disgust show.

How come it's only now that I realize just how slimy Yukhei is? Now that I think about it, the two and a half months I spent with him were probably a waste of my youth.

"How sad," I said as I pulled his arms off me. "We'll have to wait till Saturday" I turn around slowly, and walk back to my seat. Behind me, I hear Jisung.

"Dude! What was that about?" Yukhei's silence was proof enough of my success. Satisfaction made my lips curl in a what I'm sure wasn't a very nice smile. Yukhei didn't know what hit him, and no one else would either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update again.


	12. Lee Donghyuck

It took me exactly one hundred twenty minutes and three dodge balls in the face during gym to finally regret what I'd said to Yukhei. Oh no, not everything, and definitely not because I felt bad for using him. No, the only thing I regretted was the 'just the two of us' part. Because really, those dodge balls managed to knock some sense into me. Well, okay, probably not sense, but something at least, because it made me realize how much I didn't want to be alone with Yukhei.

Hm. I guess getting hit with murderous balls of rubber really did change a person. Or maybe getting hit on the head just does things to you. Still, I was left with quite a dilemma.

It's not that I couldn't handle his wandering hands, because I definitely could. It's just that I don't want him. At all. Ever. Again. Once with every person was enough for me. I was done with Yukhei. I didn't want him again.

I looked up from washing my face at the outdoor sink. Boy, those dodge balls sure pick up a lot of dirt. Anyways, the boys' gym class drew my eyes. I looked through the crowd, half my mind still trying to figure out a way to get out of my rendezvous with Yukhei, and the other half picking out faces I knew.

There were the Science geeks and the Math nerds, their thick glasses askew with sweat running unattractively down their faces. There were the baseball crazies; one guy was pretending to pitch and another guy was pretending to hit. Next to them were the film freaks ignoring the coach's instructions to assemble so that they could film him instead. And of course, there were the guys who were clueless as to what was going on, and the guys who knew exactly what was going on, and the guys who could care less.

My eyes roamed over them, vaguely registering faces. Then, my gaze rested on the football team. Or some of them anyway. There was Jaehyun who played defense, Sicheng who played offense, two other guys whose names I didn't know, and of course, Yukhei. Where Yukhei was, Jisung would certainly be. They were practically married. And sure enough, less than a yard away...

I jerked my head, my eyes not daring to believe what I just saw. Down the boys' field was Jaemin. Acting all chummy with Jisung. That in itself was something of a miracle. Because the football team didn't make friends with anyone out of the football team. Unless it was girls. Then that would mean that Jaemin was...

No. No! That was impossible. Jaemin wouldn't be on the team. Tryouts were finished weeks ago. And as far as I knew, Jaemin didn't know the difference between a football and a baseball, right?

Right. And Jaemin got those beautifully bulging muscles by carting around his backpack.

What?

I rubbed at my temples. Dear Lord, I was getting a headache. No. This couldn't be. It just wasn't right. I was probably just seeing things. Jisung probably just needed things from Jaemin. He was just using him most likely.

Hm. That Jisung. He could be useful.

And suddenly, a wonderful idea came to mind. Jisung. Yukhei. Yukhei and Jisung. Jisung and Yukhei. Oooh. The possibilities were endless. They were practically the same person. Well, they were the same personality-wise. Hmmm... I think I've just solved my alone-with-Yukhei dilemma.

I took my cellphone out of my pocket. You see, the good thing about SM was that they let you carry your electronics with you. As long as it doesn't disrupt the class, you're pretty much free to use whatever electronics you've got without getting in trouble. Well, that's what the student handbook says anyways. But I know for a fact that the teaching staff and school aides just let us use them because stopping us is useless. Teachers at SM learned pretty quickly.

I dialed in the number and waited. After five rings, just as I was about to hang up, someone answered. Very rudely, too.

"Asshole," Lee Donghyuck snapped. "You ignore me for weeks then out of the blue, you expect me to answer your calls? Who do you think I am, Mahatma Gandhi?"

I couldn't help but grin. I could always count on Donghyuck to be straightforward (brutally). "Thanks, Donghyuck, good to know the rains may come and seasons may change, but you're still honest to a fault."

"Fantastic. Good to know that even though acid rain showers on us and global warming will kill us within the next decade, but you're still an ass," he hit back. That was Donghyuck for you. Environmentalist a la extreme. Then he cut to the chase. "What is it this time?"

"My, my, fast aren't we?" I said with a grin. "You know me well, grasshopper."

He snorted. "Hmph. Not as well as that Jaemin." My blood literally stopped in my veins. "How is the little eye candy? Still hogging your ice cream?"

I was speechless for a heartbeat. "Eye candy?" I ask.

"Oi!" He exclaimed. Somewhere in the background, I hear a teacher yelling to him to quiet down. "Yes, sorry, Mrs. Jeon. Eye candy what?"

"What did you mean you called Jaemin eye candy?"

He snorted again. "What does any boy mean when he uses boy and eye candy in the same sentence?"

What? Did he mean he thought Jaemin was hot? "So you're saying Jaemin is cute or something?"

"Are you saying he isn't?"

"Huh?" I really was confused.

"Oi," Donghyuck said quietly than he had the first time. He sounded like he'd just realized something. "Don't tell me you've never noticed the biceps on that boy," he said incredulously. "I don't care what they say, but if dork is the new Orlando Bloom, then Jaeminnie there is the new Orly."

"What?" That was another thing about Donghyuck. He was stuck to VH1, MTV, and E! When he started using Hollywood celebrities as metaphors I was totally lost. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Are you stupid or what?" He said loudly. "I'm saying he's hot!" Somewhere in the background, Donghyuck was again being scolded. "Yes, yes, Mrs. Jeon... yes, I will quiet down... no! Of course not... Never! I wouldn't dream of ever bothering the learning process of my fellow students!"

For someone who didn't know better, Donghyuck's words would sound perfectly normal. But for someone who knew him like a well-read-book...it was a different story. I heard the veiled insults and barely suppressed sarcasm with amazing clarity.

"What were we talking about again?" He said after spewing nonsensical drivel to the agitated-sounding teacher. "Oh yeah. How stupid you are. Don't tell me you've never realized that your best friend plus neighbor is totally made for GQ?"

Ouch. Bull's eye. "And if I said yes?"

"If you said yes?" I braced myself for the onslaught of insults, exclamations, and (quietly said) obscene language. "Then I'd have to say you either have a pussy you're not telling me about, you're a lesbian, or you're blind."

I have forced out of my momentary shock that anyone other than me thought Jaemin was hot by what Donghyuck was saying. I was intrigued. "Hermaphrodite, homosexual, and blindness. Nice. Care to tell me why?"

"Hm. Now that I think about it I'd be insulting all three parties if I compared them to you."

I grinned, What explanation would he have for me this time? "Oh really? How so?"

"First of all, even guys know when the other guys are hot. It's called rivalry. Second, even lesbians are not immune to hot guys. They call it acceptance," he paused.

"And what about blind people?" I prompted.

"I was just thinking about how blind people got it good. They may not see, but boy, could they feel. If I was blind and Jaeminnie was my neighbor, I'd ask him over all the time. And believe me, it wouldn't be ice cream we'd be sharing."

Dear God! Did Lee Donghyuck, SM High School's cheerleading squad captain, the head honcho of SM High's male population, and the hottest boy in school, just imply that he wanted to share bodily fluid with a virtual nobody like my best friend- wait, let me fix that- ex-best friend? He wasn't even on the football team! "Oh please, please tell me that that didn't mean what I thought it meant." I leaned heavily on a nearby tree. I did my best not to look in the direction of the field. But I could swear Jaemin's new earring stud was glinting at me. At least I hope it was Jaemin's.

"And if I said yes?"

"Dear Lord! I am an insult to all people with pussies, lesbians, and blind people!"

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now chop, chop. Jeon's giving me the evil eyes. You want something from me, and I sure hell know it isn't to give an epiphany."

He was right. I should tell him why I was calling him. Wait, why was I calling him again?

"Don't tell me you forgot," Donghyuck said. "What are you, sixty? even my grandmother has a better memory than you do."

"No. No. It's not that. It's just- I never-" I was at a loss for words.

"Let me guess: you never realized how hot Jaemin really is, did you? Not until you watched him like a stalker in all his male beauty out in the field during gym."

"No, I realized but- huh?" How did he know Jaemin was out in the field? And that I was watching him? "How did you know where Jaemin is?"

"I'm on the third floor of the Science building, right behind you. I've been eyeing you for the last half hour Einstein. For someone supposedly in the top ten, you're pretty stupid aren't you?"

I turn around. He was right. The Science building was right behind me. I tried looking for Mrs. Jeon's classroom, but I couldn't see anything the sun's glare off the windows. "You've been watching me?"

"No duh. It's hella boring in here," he whispered. "Besides, I can see the field from here. Watching well built, tanned, and muscled teenage boys sweat and run across a wide-open space is infinitely more appealing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm," I said noncommittally.

"Don't you dare try to deny it. I saw the way you drooled."

I couldn't help but blush. I turned my face away so he wouldn't see from his place on the third floor. "Hey, if lesbians aren't immune, what makes you think I am?"

"I didn't start that thing about you being an Ice Prince for nothing. You just proved it, too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Only a snowman in the middle of a blizzard could stay frozen with Jaeminnie. He's that hot. But you? Sixteen years love, sixteen years."

"How long can the snowman stay frozen?"

"That's why I said a snowman in the middle of a blizzard. Without it, the snowman wouldn't stand a chance. And now that he's ditched the prep-school act for some designer duds, I've got to warn you Renjun, global warming couldn't come any sooner."

"You're telling me," I sighed.

"If SM were Antarctica, we wouldn't stand a chance with how hot he is now."

"I know."

"If Jaemin was the heat, I'd never dream of getting out of the kitchen. In fact, I'd-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said interrupting him before he launched into one of his fantasies. Donghyuck was the only boy I knew who was more of a girl than I was. He was worse than a perverted old man. On the inside anyways.

Because on the outside, he was nothing if not the epitome of drop-dead gorgeous. He was a red-headed bombshell. His hair was long-ish. And it was this to-die-for shade of copper that no mixture in a box could ever duplicate. He was always fashionably tan, maybe because of cheerleading.

I say it's because he's a redhead, he says it's because the gods blessed him or something. And just because it's Donghyuck, his explanation probably made more sense. He didn't even get those horrible acnes. Dying his hair red was notorious. Not to mention he was a bit taller than I am, slender and had a body like a girl. Shit, he was hot! Lucky bastard.

"You don't need to keep telling me how hot he is Donghyuck. Dawning realization beat you to it. But don't worry, it couldn't have been done without your help," I said sarcastically.

"Wonderful darling," he said in his best British accent. I could almost see the smile growing on his face like a satisfied Cheshire cat. "Now that we've had that heart to heart, what do you want?"

"Nothing like the direct approach, eh?"

"Always, Renjun, always."

"Okay," I said, more determined than ever. "Hook me up this weekend. Every party, every bash, everything; I want to be there."

"Oi," he exclaimed for the third time. Only Donghyuck could say the same word three times and make it mean three different things. The first oi was because of the teacher. The second was in disbelief. The third time? I don't know. Skeptical maybe?

"What's with the oi?" I ask. "Can't a boy go to a party?"

"Yeah, a boy can," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But not you."

"And why not?" I ask, truly offended.

"Because that's not your scene Renjun," Donghyuck answered firmly. Wow. The boy believed what came out of his mouth. Impressive. Not even I believed some of the words that have come out of my mouth the past few days. And Jaemin was living proof of that. "You'd get bored and ditch. Plus, you're rude to every guy that approaches you. If not rude, you come on too strong."

"If a party is truly boring," I huffed indignantly, "then, of course, it's logical to leave. And don't go predicting what I'd act like at a party."

"Oi!" This was the fourth oi. This one sounded exasperated. Amazing how he could inject so many feelings in one word. Actually, it wasn't even a word. Donghyuck's power ex[pression was truly one of a kind. "You forget, my lovely little ogre, that you have been involved in violent teenage partying. Once."

I racked my brains for any recollection of such an experience. But I just couldn't remember! "Nope. I got nothing."

Donghyuck sighed wearily. At least he didn't say oi again. I swear, he'd be able to set a record if he said oi a few more times. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Nope!" I said with a wry grin. "Absolutely no memory, whatsoever."

"Dumbass!" Donghyuck exclaimed (though quietly of course. Wouldn't want Mrs. Jeon to cut off our conversation.) "Kim Jungwoo's fifteenth birthday. It was a pool party two years ago in our freshman year. You really don't remember?"

I scoured through my memories. I came up with only a vague impression. Of what, I don't really know. "Well, I sort of remember this giant lighted pool, a diving board, and a lot of drinks. Or maybe water - or - ugh!" This remembering stuff was really hard! "I really don't know. It's all very fuzzy. Are you sure you aren't lying to me? Because last time I checked, Kim Jungwoo hated my guts. He wouldn't invite me to any party of his."

"Stupid! Have you ever wondered why he hated you?"

"Does anyone really need a reason for hating someone?"

"You called him ugly at his own birthday party, and then proceeded to make out with his boyfriend Kim Doyoung," Donghyuck stated, his tone matter-of-fact.

Hmm. Who was this guy? Kim Doyoung, Kim Doyoung, Kim Doyoung. Oooh! Kim Doyoung! "Oh!" I said triumphantly. "That guy with the really sexy eyes in ninth grade? That Kim Doyoung?"

"What other guy named Doyoung could be hotter?"

Hmm. He was right. "Good point," I conceded. Doyoung had been pretty hot. Especially for someone named Doyoung. "But wait. I didn't know he was his boyfriend. I remember he'd been hitting on me for like, forever. I may not remember the party, but I do remember some hot perv trying to undo my swimming trunks."

"Well, it's okay that you don't remember anything from the party. As it was, Jungwoo's brother spiked the punch and everyone had to go home early."

Something bothered me though. "How come you know so much about what happened at that party? How come you remember so much?"

"Oh because Jungwoo's brother told me."

I found this odd so to speak. Jungwoo's brother Junmyeon was two years older than us. He was away at college. If all of this happened in our freshman year, what possessed the junior that Junmyeon would have been back then to talk to a lowly freshman like Donghyuck? Of course, Donghyuck was hot, and he did look legal when he out on the right clothes, but still. There was the age difference and it wasn't like Junmyeon was into romantic things like undying love and declaring the ever cliche line of: "I'll wait for you." Unless, of course, they hadn't been talking.

I was almost afraid to ask, "And why did Jungwoo's brother Junmyeon tell you?"

"I thought it was the least he could do after sticking his tongue down my throat." Ick! "He was still pretty inexperienced back then." Double ick!

"I don't even want to know," I groaned. "So you didn't have any of the punch?"

"Nope!" He said, his tone annoyingly chipper like he hadn't just oversupplied information. "I didn't drink any punch for the obvious reasons, reasons that you know, and of course, alcohol is bad for you. As an active and long-standing member of Environment-A-Cubs, it would have fone against my principles."

"Principles?" I asked incredulously. "You've got some twisted principles there brother. Why didn't you stop me from drinking the punch then?"

"I told you, I was making out with Junmyeon behind their rhododendron bushes. Plus, it was fun seeing you make a fool of yourself." Seriously, I could clearly imagine the evil, unholy glint in his eyes. Plus the maddening evil smile.

"Sometimes I think you're evil."

"Not as evil as you, though. You've got the whole male and female population of SM High School on their toes. Rumor has it that the reason Jaemin is looking oh-so-fine is that you dumped him or something."

Eh? This was definitely news to me. Me, Huang Renjun, setting male and female population of SM High School on its toes? The thought was interesting at least. Not that I believe it of course.

Yeah, I've been around and yeah, I've dated a lot of guys. But that didn't mean I was some hot bombshell or anything. My only redeeming quality was probably my hair. It was at least three different shades of dark brown shot with shocking tones of illusive honey. After that, I was pretty skinny and passed very convincingly (unfortunately) as a girl. What was wrong with SM's male population, making them want to date someone who was practically a boy?

Donghyuck answered this quite efficiently. "Because you're brown-haired, hazel-eyed bombshell of course. I envy your narrow hips."

"Lies!" I exclaimed. Was he making fun of me? I mean, I knew I wasn't ugly, but come on, me? A brown-haired hazel-eyed bombshell? Besides, was Donghyuck a mind reader? I was thinking the same thing about him just a little while ago. Except for everything I'd been thinking was true. Donghyuck is the epitome of gorgeous. He is utterly beautiful. But for me? Not even close.

I decide to just get on with it. "Stop funning me Lee and take me party hopping already."

He was silent for a moment. "Hm. I can't help but wonder. Is your sudden inexplicable urge to engage in uninhabited, unrestrained, and alcohol filled teenage partying due to the fact that you can't wait to encounter a 'certain someone' at any of the parties you might go to?"

Damn! The boy was too perceptive by half. "And how would you know that?" I asked evenly.

"Rumor has it that you are back with Yukhei."

Oh! He was talking about Yukhei! Wonderful. No need to worry then. "No, just a little consolation because I was so harsh to him the other day."

"Hm."

Hm? "I don't like the way that sounded."

"Nothing. Yeah. I'll take you partying. I shouldn't have to warn you that you would be out very, very late. I suggest you get permission from your mom before you leave. And finish any homework, too," he added dryly. "Wouldn't want one of SM High School's star students to fall behind now would we?" I could tell from his tone alone it was the opposite of what he wanted. Donghyuck loved to watch me fall from my high pedestal, just so that he could watch the expression on my face and then help pick me up afterward.

That was Donghyuck for you. He was sadistic like that. And he even had the audacity to ask me why I ignore him for long periods of time. It's because every time I do notice him, I end up embarrassing myself. I can only take humiliation so many times in a given number of weeks.

"And don't worry," he added. "I'll make sure to take you only to the parties of the football team will also be at."

"Now why would you do that?" I ask, genuinely intrigued. Inside though, I was positively ecstatic. I hadn't even had to ask. This way I wouldn't have to be alone with Yukhei, but he would be in his element, so to speak, so he shouldn't mind too much. And of course, I planned to make clear to him this was only a one-time thing. That it would never ever happen again. It wouldn't have happened at all, actually, if Jaemin hadn't been so hateful and challenged me so outright.

And plus, Jisung would be there. I had a lot of plans for Jisung.


	13. I want Park Jisung

Right after gym was lunch Nevermind that I'd skipped most of gym to talk to Donghyuck. I'm sure Ms. Choi didn't mind too much on account of me taking so many rubber balls of death to the face.

Lunch was the perfect time to further my little game with 'Jaeminnie' as Donghyuck would say. I know, I know, I should be avoiding him at all costs, but really, like I told Donghyuck earlier: I wasn't immune to hot guys. And as long as I only looked there was nothing right? And besides, Jisung would be there, too.

Donghyuck assaulted me just as I walked through the cafeteria doors. He slung an arm around my shoulders and forced me to walk. "You're sitting with me today," he said. The possibility of me refusing not even entering his head. Because what maniac would refuse to sit at the popular cheerleaders' table swarming with hot guys? Well, me, duh.

I complied, though, because it served my purpose perfectly. Normally I wouldn't have gone, but who could say no to hot guys? Not me.

There was one problem though. "What about your little cheerleading posse? Especially Jungwoo. After what you told me about stealing his boyfriend, I feel awkward now."

"Don't worry about it," Donghyuck replied flippantly. "He wouldn't make a scene on my turf."

As loathe as I was to admit it, Donghyuck was again, right. He was the King Bee of SM High School. Guys and girls wanted to date him. Kind of like in that movie Mean Girls. Except Donghyuck was nice. He didn't start rumors about anybody and broke up couples and stuff like that. But he could if he wanted to, and that alone was threat enough.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

We got to the table and miraculously two seats open in front of us. Kim Jungwoo was nowhere in sight. I sat down without any more qualms. But not Donghyuck though. How could he hold court when one of his entourage was missing? Not that he was worried or anything. He just found it odd that Jungwoo wasn't there yet.

Because Jungwoo was Donghyuck's shadow. Without Donghyuck, Jungwoo would be nothing. Like he was some clone or something. He did everything Donghyuck told him to do. But there was one major difference between Donghyuck and Jungwoo.

Jungwoo is evil.

"Where's Jungwoo?" Donghyuck asked the assembled cheerleaders. The hot guys would come later. "And now that I think about it, where's Chenle?"

Liu YangYang answered him. "Um., I think they're at the football table," he said nervously.

He had a right to be nervous. Because even I, the person most dense in social matters, knew that a cheerleader never missed the first half of lunch. It was like some sacred ritual. Every lunch period, for the first thirty minutes the cheerleaders would have their only serious meeting. It's where they'd discuss coming events, new routines, and stuff like that. It was social suicide to miss it.

Donghyuck turned around and scanned the crowd. I did the same and we both spotted the two prodigal cheerleaders. They were indeed at the football table. The sight made my blood run cold and then burn like the fires of hell. Guess who was sitting at the football table.

Jaemin. This is where my blood runs cold. Because it could only mean one thing: he was now part of the football team.

If that wasn't enough to induce my ire, he had two bimbos hanging off him.

Jungwoo and Chenle flirted with him shamelessly as they held the whole table in rapt attention. And stupid Jaemin flirted right back. Perfect oblivious to Jisung's glare.

"Hm," was all Donghyuck said. I watched him carefully as he turned back to face the rest of the boys. They looked like they were waiting for something to explode. They had reason to. Even I was expecting something from Donghyuck. Certainly not just "hm". No. I didn't expect him to go into a rage, but I did expect something. "Boys, we're going to have to reconvene later, okay? Renjun, come with me."

He then stood up and pulled on my arm. I let him pull me out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom because his behavior was truly interesting. What was Donghyuck going to do next? He was so unpredictable.

He shoved me into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Ducking to see if anyone was in one of the stalls, he whirled to face me. "Alright, tell me what you're planning."

I was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"You're planning something and I want in." He stood in a fighting stance, legs wide, and hand on his hips. In all his cheerleading glory, he looked indestructible. All he needed now was the pompoms and he'd look like the sexy cheerleader from hell. Who was too sharp for my comfort.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" I replied evenly.

He snorted, "Puh-lease. Don't you think I haven't noticed the changes in my Kingdom? You're gone for three days straight without even a call to the teacher; then, while you're away you suddenly changed from I-will-never-participate-in-adolescent-partying-because-I-think-it's-stupid to I-want-to-be-at-every-party."

He narrowed his usually warm, deep eyes until they were nothing but pale, sharp splits, "But that's not the biggest change, is it? No, oh no." He said with all the sarcasm he could muster. "The biggest change is that super-hot guy was Jaemin. What did you do to him Renjun? He's got my vice-captain and best cart wheeler hanging onto him better than a fly stuck to Christmas ham!"

I was stunned for a moment. I never realized how aware Donghyuck of his surroundings. Really, most of the time he hid behind a wall of beauty, cheerleading, and boys to mask his exceptional brain. I never really noticed that he controlled every little thing around him. What I thought was ignorance was actually his control system going perfectly. So I had to do what I had to do next.

I told him everything. From suddenly realizing Jaemin wasn't a little boy anymore, to picking a fight with him so that I wouldn't like him even more.

And then I told him my plan. The one about juggling martial arts tournaments, boys, parties, and grades.

Donghyuck listened intently, never making any comments, just some gesture or expression that, coming from Donghyuck, was as reassuring as if he'd actually said something.

I felt better after telling him. "Usually it'd be Jaemin I'd be running to," I said fighting the constriction in my throat. "But since he probably hates my guts, it's got to be you."

He watched me blubber with a look on his face I'd ever seen before. Always, Donghyuck looked flamboyantly gorgeous. Like he was always going to some party or something. But the look he gave me now was totally devoid of any malice and just looked so serene and honest that it made it harder to control my tears. They threatened to fall out. "Poor baby, you kept that all inside haven't you?" He asked in a motherly tone.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. I'll help you in a way I can, love."

This was wonderful! If the King backed me up, my efforts would be doubled! "Really?" I asked gratefully.

"Really."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a watery smile.

"But, only if you tell me everything."

I looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes again and in an instant, gone was the serene look and back was the haughty, I-am-the-all-seeing-eye attitude. "Don't for a second think I'm a fool. I can be stupid Renjun, but I'm not a fool. You're not telling me everything yet." He gave me a pointed look. "You have another plan somewhere and I want to know."

Damn! He's found out. Well, I guess I could just tell him my plans for Jisung. Might as well, I mean he knew everything already, there was no use hiding anything else. Besides, he'd pester me until I told him anyways.

So I told him. It was crazy, but with Donghyuck I never had to worry about sounding crazy. Because he'd probably add more crazy things to it. And my plan was just crazy enough to work.

"I want Park Jisung."

Little knots of confusion formed between his perfectly plucked eyebrows. He tilted his head to one side, probably trying to find out if it made more sense that way. "You what?"

"Yeah," I said calmly. Because now that I had an accomplice and the most powerful one at that, I felt so much better not doing this alone. "You heard me, I want Park Jisung."

"Okay," he said slowly, still trying to digest what I was saying. "But why?"

"You know how I have a policy of never dating one guy twice?"

"Yeah?" He said, not getting where I was going.

"Well, if I go out with Yukhei this weekend, I'd be breaking my policy, so since Yukhei and Jisung are practically twins personality-wise, I thought: Why not Jisung?"

"I see your logic." This was why I loved Donghyuck. He actually got me! He understood! "But Jisung has a boyfriend. You do remember Zhong Chenle, yeah?"

"Yeah, but he's hanging all over Jaemin now," I said darkly, unable to stop my evil thoughts of medieval torture for the detestable cheerleader. "And just a few days ago he traded him for Jisung." I can't help but laugh cynically. "I gotta say, some cheerleaders are so cliche."

"I'm glad you didn't include me in that," Donghyuck said wryly. "I do see your point. By all means, Park Jisung is now free game, but officially, they're still going out. If you hook up with Jisung for a quickie, Chenle will hate your guts just as much as Jungwoo does."

"Look, that thing with Doyoung was a sad twist of fate, okay?" I had no idea he was his boyfriend and he'd began hitting on me the whole time. Plus, I was drunk," I said defensively. "In my defense, you didn't bother to stop me either, Mr. Rhododendron Bush!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but that's not the point. You're really going to make a move on Jisung just because it's against your policy?"

I nodded, "Duh."

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. At least he wasn't going to stop me. "Oh really? It's just because of your policy, and not because you want to make 'a certain someone' jealous?"

I panicked for a moment inside. Then I realized he wasn't talking about Jaemin, but Yukhei. The realization made it easy for me to say quite easily, "Of course not! It's all about the policy. I want to hit triple digits before I hit twenty-five."

He looked at me strangely. "Triple digits as in boyfriends?"

"No duh. What else?"

Donghyuck grinned. "I thought sex friends."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" I asked him in relief. I thought he'd seen behind my lies and known it was Jaemin all along.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll spot for you. Just in case you do something stupid."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Good, because it wasn't supposed to. Now I want you to do something with me." He walked in from of the large mirror and took out the contents of his purse. Geez. He'd taken time to grab his purse but I didn't even realize he'd taken one.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, originally when I pulled you in here I had a plan to go over to those cheerleading bastards at the football table and hang off their guys to make them jealous," he said while taking a swipe at his lashes with his mascara. "I was prepared to bribe you with everything from money to sexual favors to get you to do it." He said sexual favors like it was nothing. "But then I realized that you were acting suspiciously and that you might actually have something up your own sleeve." He closed his tube of mascara. He reached backwards to hand it to me. "And then you so conveniently told me everything, so now I don't have to spend the next three weeks doing your bidding and calling you 'master'. You know how to use this don't you?" He meant the mascara.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Good, now put some on and make yourself gorgeous. We're going to bust some ass out there." He then started to brush out his gorgeous red locks into a gleaming mass of red fire. He glanced at me in the mirror. I was still pretty confused. "Well, get a move on! You want Jisung, don't you? This is the perfect chance to chummy up to him while making every single person at that table–with the exclusion of me of course–seething with jealousy."

Good point. But still... "You're actually going to do this with me?"  
"Of course!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This place was getting boring anyway," he turned to me, "Now about this hair, ever heard of a brush?"

By the time Donghyuck had worked his magic on me, outfit and makeup do expertly done you'd think it was done by a professional. "You do good work Lee," I said appreciatively as I stared, a little surprised at my new look.

Donghyuck grinned smugly. "I know. But only because you clean up nice Huang." He gave his hair one last brush. Putting back all his makeup and whatnot like a general with his battle tools, we were ready to go. "Shall we kick some butt?" he asked mischievously as he held open the door for me.

"It would be my pleasure, your highness."

And we walked out ready for battle.


	14. An Epiphany Indeed

The moment we hit the cafeteria doors, it was like walking into a movie suddenly pressed on pause. The noisy din and chatter of lunchtime were silenced in an instant as Donghyuck and I made our way through.

Donghyuck was ahead of me, strutting his fine walk, his hair bouncing. I didn't even have to see his face to know that he put on his face his Queen Bee look: head held up high, arched eyebrows, and a smug "can't touch this" smile.

By the time we reached the football table, there was a broad intake of breath from the whole lunchroom as Donghyuck marched right up to Jungwoo and Chenle, Jaemin conveniently sandwiched between them.

I was half expecting Donghyuck to reveal his little devil horns and ferry the two tramps straight to hell. Instead, Donghyuck broke into the fakest smile I had ever seen and said, "May we join you?"

A brief silence followed as confusion registered on everyone's faces. Surprisingly, Jisung was the first to break out of the stupor of stupidity, a very first in SM High history and a very first in Jisung's history, I was willing to wager.

"Sure Donghyuck, have a seat," he said, indicating the seats next to him. "You too, Renjun." I couldn't help but catch a glint in Jisung's eye as he said this, taking a quick, subtle glance at Jaemin and the two cheerleaders.

"Thanks, Jisung." He replied sweetly. "And oh, before I forget," Donghyuck turned to the entire student body, all of whom were still incomplete silence watching our little proceedings and said in a clear, even voice, "You know, this isn't an episode of The Young and the Restless. Everyone can go back to eating their lunches now."

I had to give it up to Donghyuck. The boy had a knack for control because just as quick as someone who had out the scene on pause, the lunchroom pressed into play, and everyone went back to their business as if nothing had ever even happened.

"That's better," he said, turning back to the table. "I hope you guys don't mind if Renjun and I sit with you all today. No one has a problem with it, right?"

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt a chill of fear shoot up their spine. Donghyuck could be one scary chick if he wanted to be, and at that moment, I was thanking whoever lived up there that he was on my side.

"No, no, not at all." The entire football table echoed.

"Great," Donghyuck smiled, pulling my arm and sitting me down right next to Jisung.

I looked around the table and made an inventory of bodies: to my left was Donghyuck, to my right, Jisung. Jung Jaehyun sat on the other side of Donghyuck, followed by the Dong Sicheng, Hendery, and Ten. As for Jisung, the chair on his other side was empty, saved, most likely, for Yukhei. Mark Lee and XiaoJun came next. And to my great dismay, the three remaining chairs that sat in perfect view right across from me were occupied by Jungwoo, Jaemin, and Chenle.

"So Donghyuck," Jaehyun said next to him, "what brings you to this side of the cafeteria?"

"Oh, you know," Donghyuck said, twirling a strand of hair, "this and that. I noticed that two of my cheerleaders were missing from my table and I happened to see them here, so I thought, 'Hey! What the heck! The more the merrier!"

From the very moment that Donghyuck and I made our way to the table, I noticed that Jungwoo and Chenle went a shade paler than their usual color. Whatever color left in them was drained completely once the attention was directed in their path.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," repeated Chenle, his voice cracking ever so slightly under Donghyuck's piercing gaze.

"And you brought Renjun with you," said Jungwoo. He moved closer to Jaemin. "The last time I talked to Renjun was at my 15th birthday party. I'd already forgotten how lovely his company is. It really is merrier now."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the little wench. Jungwoo wanted war? He was soooo getting it.

"Thank you, Jungwoo," I said, keeping my voice cool. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? By the way, how's Doyoung doing?"

"Dunno," Jungwoo said, his face stony. "I'd think that you would be the best person to answer that question. I mean, you and Doyoung were pretty close, right?"

Hah. He really couldn't let it go. I'd already explained to him a hundred times before my side of the story. But I wasn't going to apologize again. Oh, no. Kim Jungwoo had something completely different coming to him.

"Close? Yeah, you could say that. But I was expecting that you of all people would have kept closer tabs on him."

"I did until he went behind my back with some skank." Jungwoo was clearly getting very angry now.

"Oh?" I said, not the least bit bothered about being referred to as a 'skank'. "That's just too bad, with you being his boyfriend and all."

"Ex-boyfriend." Jungwoo corrected darkly. The tension at the table was very high, but I didn't care.

"My bad," I said laughing. "I forgot. You've given up hockey heads for footballers."

And for the first time since his new transformation, I looked at Jaemin straight in the eye. A mixture of shock and horror took over his face. I loved it.

"Congratulations Jaemin," I said, smiling at him. "I'm guessing you made it on the team?"

"Y-yeah," he replied. My sudden acknowledgment of his existence seemed to stun him.

"That's great news!" Donghyuck cut in. He shot me a quick warning glare.

"Yeah," he repeated again. He faced Donghyuck, happy to look away from me. "Mark broke his arm last week and the team needed a running back."

"Wrestling accident," Mark said sheepishly, holding up his left arm to show a heavily signed cast.

I felt my pocket vibrate and took out my phone. I had a new message from Donghyuck.

_"Down boy. Leave me some fun too alright? Just work on Chenle."_

I looked at Donghyuck. He and everyone else at the table were laughing at Mark, who apparently had cracked some sort of joke.

I glanced at Chenle. Since Jungwoo was the apparent target of my wrath, Chenle thought it's safe to move further ahead. He was now sitting much closer to Jaemin than before. His arm hooked into his and he was leaning his head on his shoulder.

Disgust, more than anger, ran through me. Was this the same boy who had picked Jisung over Jaemin just last week? And look at him now, practically hanging onto Jaemin like a leech, just because he had gotten a pretty-boy makeover. It was appalling.

I quickly tapped the keys on my phone before storing it away and turning my attention to Mark's story.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Donghyuck open his phone. It was only a matter of seconds before he actually turned to me, his eyes wide with disbelief. I smirked. His reaction was exactly what I wanted, especially since my message was none too polite:

_ "Work on Chenle? Hah. I'm gonna destroy that bitch." _

I was already so pumped to unleash all my fury on Chenle that I didn't care to stray away from the plan. But then it hit me: I had no real plan coming into the little lunch party. My plan was just to be as cruel to Jungwoo and Chenle as humanly possible while trying to win Jisung's affections. But as I sat listening to the football players talk about practices and push-ups, I realized that I needed a rock-solid foundation and some extra details to my planning. And it wasn't long after seeing Chenle cuddle up with Jaemin that a perfectly dastard idea came to me, clear as day.

An epiphany, indeed.

"So Jisung," I said, turning to my right and abandoning my idea of pinning Chenle to the floor and forcing him to cry. "Where's Yukhei?"

"He's at Byun's, doing some extra work. He's failing this semester." Jisung answered.

"Really?" I wasn't that surprised. It was Yukhei, for heaven's sake!

"Yeah. If he just forced one of the Science nerds to do his work for him like I did, then he wouldn't have Byun threatening him with Saturday tutoring sessions."

I felt myself cringe. Leave it to Jisung to make some poor kid do his work, which explained why he too wasn't having a lunch date with Byun. Jisung really was just like Yukhei. He was just as icky, but only in other ways.

"Saturday sessions?" I repeated. "That's such a bummer. We were planning to go out somewhere." It took everything in me not to gag as I said it.

"I heard," Jisung said. "So you guys are really back together?"

"Can you keep a secret, Sungie?" I asked, feigning a girlish, demure look.

"Yeah, sure," he said, moving his chair close to mine and leaning in.

"Well, you know I've already gone out with Yukhei, and that didn't end too well. You know how he is already." We were barely an inch away from each other as I whispered to him.

Jisung nodded his head and murmured his agreement.

"Anyways, after the break-up, Jaemin came by. I thought he was going to comfort me. But instead, he told me how stupid I was for going out with Yukhei in the first place."

"No way!" Exclaimed Jisung incredulously.

"Yeah," I said, adding a sigh and looking down gloomily. "He said that I was stupid for going out with a jock, especially one as dense as Yukhei. Jaemin said he couldn't stand being best friends with me anymore."

I admit what I was doing just then was very wrong: I was telling lies faster than I could make them. Heck, I probably had a place in hell with my name on it, but I didn't care. This was payback. And it wasn't like I was the only person to doing it. I was practically St. Michael compared to those other Judas sellouts.

"It really hurts hearing him say that to me. And I thought I'd get him back by going out again with Yukhei. But now Jaemin's popular and doesn't care about me anymore," my voice broke here. I forced fake tears to gather in my eyes and made sure only Jisung could see them.

"Oh, Renjun," Jisung said, laying a gentle hand on my arm.

"You must think I'm terrible," I said meekly. "For pretending to like Yukhei again just to make Jaemin jealous."

"No, I don't," Jisung said comfortingly. "Jaemin is being a complete ass. And as for Yukhei, he doesn't deserve you. I didn't want to say anything earlier because I thought you were really happy with him and because he's my best friend, but the truth is, Yukhei's been secretly seeing Jungwoo for a week now."

Something between a sob and a cough escaped my mouth. This was news to me. So Yukhei was already playing nooky with little Mister Jungwoo, eh? I firmly decided that whatever I had in store for them was going to get worse – much, much worse.

"It doesn't matter," I said, sniffing. "Yukhei can have Jungwoo. I don't care."

"Looks like Jungwoo's too busy with Jaemin," Jisung said glancing up at them.

"And Chenle, too," I observed innocently. "Weren't you guys going out?"

"Yeah, before that cassava got to him," Jisung replied darkly.

"It's cassanova," I said. Man, it was Yukhei all over again!

Jisung was too busy glaring at Jaemin to hear me, which meant my plan was working perfectly. I just needed a little more spice to add to the pot...

"I don't know what to do, Jisungie. No one understands me."

"I understand you, Junnie. Believe me, I know what it feels like when the person you love runs off with someone else."

There was that word again, love. Did all these jocks think that they could throw that word around so carelessly?

"Thanks, Jisungie," I smiled. "You really are a big help." Lies, lies, lies. "I just wish that I didn't have to be so lonely this weekend. I don't think that I'll be going out with Yukhei this Saturday, with or without his session with Byun."

"Hey!" Jisung said abruptly. "Jaehyun's parents are going out of town this week and he's throwing a big party on Saturday. Do you wanna go?"

Ahh. There it was. My window of opportunity. The perfect chance for my ultimate payback.

"Really? I'd love to! But who would I go with?" I thought that Jisung couldn't possibly fall for my fake ignorance, but lo and behold, he proved me wrong.

"You can go with me, of course! I have no one to go with now since Mr. Big shot over there is gonna take Chenle. We'll go together, how does that sound?"

Bingo! Jisung was playing quite nicely into my plan.

"It sounds fantastic" I didn't even have to lie; what I said was true.

"And don't worry about Yukhei," Jisung said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll take care of him for you."

"Thanks, Jisungie."

Was my plan really going this well? I'd just have to see on Saturday because at that moment, the bell rang, marking the end of lunch.

"Well guys," Donghyuck said, getting up. "Thanks for the hospitality. We'd better be going."

I stood up, too, but before I could push in my chair, Jisung grabbed my arm. In a voice loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, he said, "So I'll pick you up this Saturday, Junnie? Around eight?"

I had the great pleasure of watching Jungwoo, Chenle, and Jaemin's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Eight's fine. And thanks for being so great, Jisungie." Feeling confident, and I must admit, somewhat reckless, I leaned over and planted a kiss on Jisung's cheek. When I pulled back, Jisung had a somewhat dumbstruck expression on his face, not to mention a pink glimmer imprint of my lips.

"Aren't you supposed to go with Yukhei?" Someone asked out of the blue. I was surprised to see Chenle, arms crossed, murder in his eyes. Was that jealousy I detected in his voice?

"I would," I said cooly, moving in front of Donghyuck. "But I hear Jungwoo's already got dibs on him."

I walked away with Donghyuck at my side, and when I glanced back, I saw Chenle, Jaemin, and the other jocks looking utterly bewildered, Jisung smirking happily, and Jungwoo, red with embarrassment.


	15. Operation Roadkill

"You slut!" Donghyuck shrieked. Both of us had study hall after lunch so we were sitting together in a lonely part of the library.

"Shhh! The librarian's gonna hear you." I said looking around to see if Mr. Nakamoto was coming around the corner with his yardstick in hand.

"That old bat? He wouldn't hear bombs going off, even if they were right next to him! Don't change the subject! You slut!" Donghyuck interjected once again.

"And why am I a slut?" I asked, unable to retain my laughter.

"Because I never knew you had it in you! Not what I was expecting, but good enough! The confrontation with Jungwoo, your little tete-a-tete with Jisung, and that kiss at the end was just–"

"Wait, you heard me talking to Jisung?"

"There's nothing you can hide from me, love," Donghyuck said looking positively smug. "Especially when it comes to your sad, sad tale about how cruel and heartless Jaemin was to you after your devastating break-up with Yukhei and how 'no one understands'." Donghyuck struck a dramatic pose, head thrown back, arm across his forehead.

"Shut up!" I cried, giving him a good whack. "And I wasn't trying to hide that from you."

"Oh?" Donghyuck raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Then explain it to me because I don't recall you ever telling me that version of the story."

"It's all part of the plan," I said smoothly.

"The plan? I thought the plan was that we both go out there, get a piece of those two flirtatious flirts, and you would get Jisung drooling over you. You accomplished two of those goals because we did go out there and you did have Jisung falling for you like a sick puppy. But let me remind you that you were the only one to have gotten some frustration out on those boys, and especially after that 'I'm gonna destroy that bitch' text about Chenle, it seems to me that you held back. Like, a lot. I don't mind, but whatever you're planning now Huang, it better be good, because I still have to have a go at my own cheerleaders."

"Take a chill pill, Lee, you'll have your turn," I said. "Just pipe down and let me tell you what I have in mind..."

I spent the next hour letting Donghyuck in on my plan. He was quiet the whole time, never moving, not even to nod or make some gesture of understanding. When I finished, I sat back.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think," Donghyuck said quietly. "That that is the most horrible, dirty, rotten, low-down thing that I have ever heard." He stopped and looked me straight in the eye. "Count me in."

I broke out in a grin. "I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! I never knew you could pull off a sadistic side, Renjun."

"Woe to the man who crosses a young boy's fragile heart," I said poetically. And at that, we both broke off laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelped, clutching my burned ear. "Could you watch where you're sticking that?"

"Suck it up, Renjun," Donghyuck said roughly, holding up the straightening iron. "Unless you'd like me to find some other place to stick this up!"

It was Saturday evening and I was at Donghyuck's place getting ready for Jaehyun's party. He had decided flatly that he was going to have to do some major work on me before Jisung came to pick both of us up.

"If you're going to a party like a rock star, you should at least look like one," Donghyuck told me.

So there we were, hauled up in Donghyuck's room, mounds of clothes all over the place, scattered make-up covering every inch of the vanity table, and me, sitting in front of the mirror, at Donghyuck's mercy.

"Good Lord, man!" Donghyuck cried exasperatedly. "Who the hell do you get hair tips from, scary spice?" He brandished the iron in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Give me a break," I shot back, trying to smooth down a stubborn cowlick. 

"I was at Judo practice before I came here. It's not my fault that my hair's still wet from my shower."

Donghyuck groaned. "You couldn't skip one measly practice? We would have been finished hours ago if you'd just come earlier!"

"No, I couldn't skip practice. Even if we have operation roadkill now, I still wanna enter that Judo competition."

"Operation roadkill?" Donghyuck snorted. "Nice name..."

I ignored Donghyuck. After a while, he managed to fix my hair and we then moved on to outfits. Donghyuck was letting me borrow some of his clothes since I didn't bring any decent ones with me.

"My mom would've seen me," I told him. "She sort of doesn't know I'm going to the party."

"Really getting into the teenage party scene now, aren't we?" Teased Donghyuck.

"She's just been busy with work and I didn't have a chance to tell her," I lied, looking through a pile of shirts.

The truth was I did have a chance to tell her the night before at dinner. It was one of those instances where she actually came home early for a chance. But I knew mom wouldn't approve of another party, not since my last little merrymaking mishap, one I had gone to with Yukhei when we were still going out. So all I told her was that Sensei was calling for a late-night Judo session and thankfully, mom bought into it.

At precisely eight o'clock, Donghyuck and I were finally ready – and we looked hot. Donghyuck was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and red lipstick. He had done his hair up exposing his pretty forehead.

I, on the other hand, was in a white shirt, a black ripped skinny jeans, and a matching black and white shoes. My hair was done neat and shiny, bouncing as I move.

"Not too shabby, Huang," Donghyuck said.

Apparently, Jisung thought so, too, because when he finally came to pick us up, all he could say to me was, "Damn!" I grinned happily, knowing that operation roadkill had just begun.

Jaehyun's house was in a secluded, upper-class neighborhood of town. It was two stories high, its front yard prim with pretty rose bushes and complete with a white picket fence. The driveway was lined with tiny footlights evidently leading into the backyard.

When we had parked and gone in, I had to give it to Jaehyun: The guy knew how to throw a party.

The backyard was decorated with Japanese lanterns and Christmas lights. Bikini-clad and boarder-short teens were lounging in and around the pool. Next to the entrance leading into the kitchen was a table set up with food and a keg filled with beer. We weaved our way into the house and saw the divider separating the dining room and the living room was pulled back to form one, huge dance floor. Music was blaring full blast from the surround speakers and bodies filled up every available space.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for making it," said Jaehyun once we entered the joint dance floor. He was holding a plastic cup and didn't look 100 sober. "All the guys are here already," he said to Jisung, and to Donghyuck, "so are the cheerleaders."

Donghyuck glanced at me and smiled devilishly. "Thanks, Jaehyunnie."

When Jaehyun had left, I pulled Donghyuck to the side. "Ready for phase one?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I'll see you," he checked his stylish Prada watch, "in an hour."

I watched as Donghyuck disappeared into the crowd and then I turned back to Jisung.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said. Dancing would kill some time before phase one ended, and if my luck held, I'd be able to sweeten if the right people were on the dance floor too.

So Jisung led me to the floor and we began to dance. I looked around and caught some familiar faces: Dong Sicheng dancing with Ten; Hendery with another cheerleader named Yang Yang; and last but not the least, Chenle and Jaemin. Jungwoo was nowhere to be seen.

Hoping that my prediction was right, I casually said to Jisung, "Looks like Chenle's got Jaemin all to himself tonight."

Jisung laughed and cried over the loud music. "You got that right. Remember when I said I'd take care of Yukhei for you? After everyone at the table found out Jungwoo and Yukhei were together, I convinced Yukhei to just stick with Jungwoo and drop you. He didn't want to at first, but when I told him that Jungwoo was all over Jaemin, he went right along with it. I told him that I'd take care of breaking it off with you by taking you the party instead and he was all for it. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!" I cried. So my prediction was right: Yukhei had officially moved on. "So where's Jungwoo now?"

"Saw him making out with Yukhei when we came in."

Perfect. With all the good news, phase one was going to go off without a hitch as long as Donghyuck did his part. All I had to do now was up things a little more. I glanced at Jaemin and Chenle who were not too far from me and Jisung. I pulled Jisung's arm around my waist and swayed side to side so that we ended up right next to the couple.

I turned to face their direction, still moving to the music. Jaemin caught sight of me, his face shocked. I winked at him before prying Jisung's arms off my waist and moving them lower to my hips. Glaring, Jaemin drew closer to Chenle. He began moving more sensually and it occurred to me this was the first time I'd ever seen Jaemin dance. I mean, the hokey pokey back in kindergarten doesn't really count, does it?

Fueled more than ever, I actually began to grind with Jisung. It took everything in me to avoid flashing the crowd. If you've ever never tried grinding in tight pants, I suggest you try it and see how difficult it is, thank you very much. After three songs, I grabbed Jisung and said, "You think we could take a little break?"

"Sure," he said, holding on to my hand. We moved around the other dancers, but before we passed Jaemin and Chenle, I edged to the right, making sure I rammed Chenle, hard, with my shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. Chenle turned quickly, rubbing his arm vigorously, a bad word escaping his lips. When he saw me, his face dropped.

"Oh. It's you." His eyes narrowed into slits. He had stopped dancing and so had Jaemin.

"I didn't notice you there, Chenle," I said, making my voice chipper. "I guess I was too focused on Jisung here." I moved next to Jisung who curled an arm around my waist.

"It's no problem," said Jaemin suddenly, coming behind Chenle and running his hands down his arms until they were holding hands. "We didn't notice you either."

We stood there for a moment, shooting daggers at each other with our eyes, before Jisung and I turned heel and left. By the time we reached the opposite side of the room and plopped down onto a couch, I had cleared my head. It didn't help to be angry especially since phase one was almost up. I checked my watch and saw that we had about more minutes left.

"Hey, Jisungie," I said, fanning myself with a hand. "Could you get me a drink please?"

"Anything for you, Renjunie," he said getting up.

When he was gone, I took out my cellphone and called Donghyuck.

"How'd it go?" I asked immediately when he answered.

"Perfect, of course!" Donghyuck answered, not even attempting to suppress the complete arrogance and satisfied in his voice. "It was oh so delectably gratifying, love!" He laughed madly.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I said. "So are you ready to bring him over?"

"Just about. No complication on your end?"

"None at all. I even managed to get Chenle riled up. I'm here sitting on the sofa next to the big fish tank. Just make sure that he can find you guys with us."

"No problem," Donghyuck said. "I got it covered."

"Good," I smirked. "Get ready for your big acting debut, Lee. Commence phase two."

I couldn't blame Jisung for looking surprised when he came back to find that Donghyuck and Yukhei have now joined me, especially since he thought he had set Yukhei back up with Jungwoo. Of course, Jungwoo wouldn't be anywhere in sight, because Donghyuck had done a wonderful job executing phase one of roadkill: distract Jungwoo, win over Yukhei, and bring him over to have a little chat. There was a little more to it, but phase two was going to reveal all that...

"Hey, Donghyuck. Hey, Yukhei," Jisung said, sitting down and handing me a drink. He was staring at Yukhei, disbelieved.

"Hey, Jisung," Yukhei said, smiling. "And Renjun, too." He looked at me.

"No hard feelings, right Renjunie?"

"No, none at all," I replied forcing a smile. There were hard feelings all right, but not for the reason he was thinking. "It's nice to see you're here with Donghyuck."

"What happened to Jung-" I cut Jisung off by elbowing his ribs. For phase two to be believable, I couldn't have any talk about Jungwoo just yet.

"I'm sorry, Jisungie, I'm such a klutz. I hope that didn't hurt too much..." I was patting Jisung on the back as he bent over, clutching his sides. "So you and Donghyuck planned coming here together?" I faced Yukhei.

"Actually," Donghyuck said, looking at me with the faintest hint of a gleam in his eye, "I saw Yukhei standing by himself. I couldn't believe it, so I went up to him and asked him if he was alone–"

"And I said yeah, I had no date." Yukhei finished. I caught him shoot Jisung a 'go along with this' glance.

"Which was good news for me," Donghyuck said. "Very good news."

He shyly eased himself into Yukhei's side, who slipped an arm around his shoulders, just the way he did to me in Park's class. He then lowered his head and began to kiss Donghyuck. For the life of me, I didn't know how I was able to keep a straight face. I was both thrilled and revolted at the same time.

I so owed Donghyuck for this one, especially since he thought Yukhei was as big as a slimeball as did.

Right before Yukhei began letting his hands wander over Donghyuck's body, the bomb that we were waiting for mercifully dropped.

"Yukhei?! Is that you?" Jungwoo was standing before us, his face red and nostrils flaring, holding a tub of yogurt. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Jungwoo!" Yukhei cried, hastily detaching himself from Donghyuck and standing up. "I was – well was waiting and – you, er, were gone. Didn't know where."

"What's going on?" Donghyuck demanded, standing up too. I had to bite my lip from laughing. "What's Jungwoo talking about Yukhei?"

"I, uh," Yukhei was looking nervously back and forth from both boys. The music had momentarily stopped, and everyone was watching us. "The thing is– Jungwoo and I, we, er–"

"Wait," Jungwoo cut in huffily. "What are you doing here, Donghyuck?" Jungwoo glared.

"After we had our little chat about what happened that one lunch period and I had asked you to find me some yogurt because there was nothing I could eat here, I found Yukhei all alone," Donghyuck shot back. "He said he didn't have a date."

"What?" Jungwoo yelled angrily. "What?!" He rounded on Yukhei. "You asshole! You and I came here together!"

"Excuse me?" It was Donghyuck's turn to face Yukhei. "You mean to say you lied to me?"

"How about me Yukhei?" Shouted Jungwoo. "You said that I'm the only boy in your life! That I was different from all the others you've dated! Or was that all bullshit?"

"Jungwoo, I never meant to–"

"Save it! You can go to hell, you jerk!" And with that, Jungwoo opened the tub of yogurt and emptied on top of Yukhei's head, one big, messy, purple glob. There was a mix of gasps and giggles as Jungwoo stomped off.

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Yukhei as the yogurt dripped onto the floor. He looked up to Donghyuck. "Donghyuck, you understand, right? I never really liked Jungwoo. It was you who I–"

Yukhei never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before anyone even saw it, Donghyuck swung his arm back and punched Yukhei in the face! I had to admit that I never saw that one coming. Never in a million years did I think Donghyuck would ever do that, but Yukhei groaning on the floor was proof enough.

"I really don't care, you dickhead," he growled, shaking off some yogurt from his fist. "I'm outta here."

Donghyuck stalked off and the crowd parted for him as he went. I looked at Yukhei still moaning on the ground and then at Jisung. Jisung's mouth was in a very big O shape.

"I'm gonna go check on Donghyuck," I mumbled to Jisung. He barely nodded back.

I squeezed through the throngs of bodies who had all crowded up and surrounded Yukhei. I ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor and knocked on the third door to my right, where a sign read "OCCUPIED" was hanging from the knob.

"Donghyuck," I whispered. "Is that you? It's me, Renjun!"

The door unlocked and I let myself in. Donghyuck was running a jet of icy water over his fist, which looked red and swollen.

"They're gonna bruise," Donghyuck said, examining his raw knuckles like a curious little kid. He looked up at me and smiled widely. "It was so worth it!"

"You were brilliant!" I cried. "I can't believe you punched him!"

"Me neither. I wasn't planning but Yukhei was seriously pissing me off, acting like such a Paris Hilton. So I punched him." He ended simply.

I laughed. Only Donghyuck would use a celebrity metaphor even when his hand was practically bleeding. I crossed the tiny bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, still facing him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I've had worse," he said vaguely, drying his hands off with a small towel.

I didn't even want to begin to think what "worse" was for Donghyuck.

"So, love," Donghyuck said brightly, after wrapping his fist in some bandages, "Phase two is over and my part is done. You ready to round everything off with phase three?"

"Yes, I am," I said, standing up like I was ready to march off into battle. "What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, this and that," Donghyuck replied waving the uninjured hand in the air. "Of course, I'll be there to watch phase three go down, but I want to go find something edible in this house. All they had at the food table were greasy chips and pork rinds." Donghyuck shuddered. "So much salt! So much MSG! I guess people are opting for early death by heart attack these days. It's too bad all that yogurt went to waste on Yukhei..."

I had to laugh. Donghyuck was a real Earth child at heart, despite what his outer appearance says otherwise.

"Alright," I said, opening the door. "Just be in the backyard around 11:30."

"Will do, general," Donghyuck replied following behind me.

When we had got downstairs, the party had gone back to normal, except for the occasional whisperings of the incident earlier. Donghyuck was enjoying it, especially after hearing one of the hockey heads telling the ballers that Yukhei had gone home crying.

Donghyuck and I went our separate ways, promising to meet up later. I found Jisung where I had left him, sitting on the sofa. Sicheng and Mark were sitting with him.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat. "Where's Yukhei?"

The three looked at each other, obviously trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"He left." Mark said, looking like he was constipated.

"After I helped him get all the yogurt out of his hair," Jisung braked in and inhaled before continuing, "he said he wanted to go."

"But he couldn't," said Sicheng. A smile was already drawing on his face.

"Because Donghyuck punched him so hard–"

"–that he lost his car keys."

They all burst out laughing just then. They apparently were holding it in far too long because it was a solid three minutes before they stopped. And come on, I just had to laugh right along with them. It was just too funny.

"Whee!" Exclaimed Mark. "Felt that all the way to my broken arm!"

"Got that right," chuckled Jisung.

"So how did he leave, then?" I asked.

"Yukhei let my brother drive him home," answered Sicheng, "but not after threatening everyone in the room that they'd be dead meat if they let any of this slip out."

"Which means that the news is already on the school website," Jisung added with relish.

I laughed again. Phase two was a huge success: Yukhei had finally gotten his. I breathed out happily, but I knew the night wasn't completely over yet. There were still one or two or more people who had payback coming to them.

"I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air," I told Jisung.

"I'll go with you," he said, excusing himself from the guys.

I wasn't too keen about Jisung tagging along, but I couldn't say much. 

The guy did play pretty well into the plan. I decided I'd throw him a bone. And besides, he might be some help.


	16. Operation Roadkill pt. 2

When we got outside, the pool was emptier when we had first arrived. I figured everyone had crowded inside and were trying to get the buzz on the whole "Yukhei got his ass kicked by a cheerleader" scandal.

Jisung led me to the far end of the pool and we sat down on an empty lounge chair.

"Exciting night, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it" I muttered. Jisung moved closer to me and I edged back. We were already close enough. I didn't need him to invade my personal space. No, sir.

"You know Renjun," Jisung said. "I really like you."

I coughed. Loudly. Dude say what? "Th-thanks, Jisung. I like you, too. You're a great friend." I made sure to put extra emphasis on the word.

"I've been thinking," I had to swallow a laugh here. He was thinking now, was he? "We've spent a lot of time together"

"Uh. Not really." I shook my head vigorously, but he didn't hear me.

"–and every moment I'm with you–"

Oh dear Lord. Please say he isn't going where! think he's going with this.

"–I'm the happiest guy in the world–"

Oh, hell no. Hell no!

"Renjun," he took my hands in his, "Will you go out with me?"

I looked at him horrified. Was Park Jisung asking me to go steady with him? Like, really? I mean, I know that's what I asked from Donghyuck, to help me get Jisung, but Jisung served his purpose already. I had no further use of him, especially not to become his ugh, boyfriend!

"Woah, there!" I said, jerking back from Jisung. "You're a nice guy, Jisung, but you can't be serious! I appreciate you taking me to this party and all, but I think–"

Sadly, Jisung didn't find out what I thought, and in truth, neither did I, because right at that moment, he lunged forward and kissed me square on the lips.

I always said that there could be no worse kisser that Wong Yukhei. I was wrong. Dead wrong. Because Park Jisung was ten times worse. His teeth smashed into my lips and his big schnoz practically suffocated mine so that no air whatsoever could enter through my nostrils.

"Well, well, well. Look at the two lovebirds."

I managed to shove Jisung off me long enough to see Chenle and Jaemin standing before us; they were holding hands. Chenle had on a smug expression. Victory, it read.

"What are you two doing here?" I demanded, wiping saliva off my mouth.

"None of your business, Renjun," Chenle shot menacingly. "But if you just have to know, Nana and I were looking for some place quiet to–well, you don't gotta know that part." Chenle sided up to Jaemin.

Nana? Oh, that was just gross.

"How nice," I replied tartly. "Make sure it's somewhere where no one can hear you guys. Your old boyfriend Qian Kun tells me that you're a real loud one, Chenle."

"Why you little b–"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" I said waving a finger at him like some school teacher. 

"Wouldn't want Nana here to hear you using those bad words, would you? I mean, you'd much rather want him to hear what you can do when–ah well. You already know that part."

I was angry as hell right about then and I was going to direct all of it at Chenle. Chenle looked just as livid, but he couldn't hold a candle to my insults.

"How dare you, you whore!" He screeched at me. "You think you can just–"

"Yes, yes I can," I cut in, my voice oddly level. I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. "And by the way, I'm no whore. But who I am to argue with the queen whore himself?"

I walked away, not even looking at Jaemin. I didn't get too far until I felt a hard vice grip on my shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on–"

It was like an instinct. It was the defense technique I had learned from all my years in Judo. The moment I felt all the angry pressure on my skin, I reached behind me and grabbed him. With all my might, I tugged on the arm and pulled the body over my head. In a blink of an eye, Zhong Chenle found himself thrown in the pool.

"Chenle!" Yelled Jaemin, running to the side of the pool.

"You bitch!" Chenle shrieked at me, splashing water all over the place. "You'll be sorry for this!"

"Yeah, sure," I said lazily, walking back into the house.

Apparently, a crowd had gathered during the confrontation, and everyone was watching from the kitchen door. I ignored the jeering 'oohs' and laughter as I made my way in, avoiding any eye contact.

I moved soundlessly through the packed kitchen and deserted dance floor and climbed up the stairs, ready to make refuge in the bathroom. But before I could reach it, someone called behind me.

"Renjun!" I turned to see Jaemin, stalking off towards me, looking furious.

"Leave me alone, Jaemin," I said, continuing up the steps to the second floor.

"Renjun, we need to talk," I heard Jaemin's heavy footfalls behind me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Renjun!" Jaemin grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Watch it!"

Jaemin, who was apparently deaf, tightened his grip on me, and pulled me down the corridor, past my bathroom sanctuary, to the fourth door on the left. He pried the door opened and shoved me forcefully into what I saw was a small coat closet.

"What the hell?!" I yelled angrily. "What's wrong with  
you?"

"No, what's wrong with you?!" Jaemin spat back. There was no light switch in the closet. The only source of light was the soft glow of the moon streaming in from a tiny window at the high end of the closet. From the moonlight, I could tell Jaemin was mad. Really, really mad.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You know, Renjun, I know you can be a bitch sometimes," he said the word with no reservations, "but this time, you went really low."

"Awww. Is the poor Nana mad that his little bitty boyfriend got wet?" I mocked.

"That was really dirty, you know that? The whole Yukhei issue was one thing, and I could still understand the thing with Jisung, but you freakin pushed a boy into a pool." Jaemin said the last six words slowly and clearly, like I was some child.

"Oh, so I'm the only person who's done something bad now, have l?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered. "Look who became Mr. Popular all of a sudden just to pick up some chicks! I wasn't the one practically eating Kim Jungwoo's face off in front of the whole school!"

"Hah!" Jaemin cried defiantly. "But who's the one making out with Park Jisung all of a sudden?"

"Puh-leeze! He was the one coming on to me!"

"Yeah, right, Renjun! It's always the same with you! You go out with a guy for a while, play around with him like a sex toy, and when you're done and bored, you throw him out!"

I'll admit it: hearing Jaemin say that to me really stung. But I wasn't going to go down quietly. Jaemin was asking for it.

"That's rich! This coming from the guy who was two complete bimbos drooling all over him!" My eyes narrowed and what came out of my mouth was something totally unexpected. "How did it feel, Nana? How did it feel to finally have someone want you? To have someone tell you that they 'love' you? Did it feel good? Did it feel good to have not one, but two boys, chasing after you? Did it make you feel less like the worthless piece of shit I know you are?"

The last line stunned him. Jaemin's face went very rigid. For a split second, I thought he'd yell back, kick the door, punch me. But I never expected him to agree with me.

"I'm just a worthless piece of shit," he repeated quietly. "You're absolutely right, Renjun." He said it with no malice or hatred in his voice. Jaemin said it like he truly, sorely meant it. And of everything that he had said to me in the closet, that was the most painful.

"Jaemin, I never meant it that way," I said my voice soft.

"No. You did." Jaemin shook his head and looked away. "You know, Renjun, after we had that fight and I walked out on you, I knew that something had changed between us. I blamed you for it, but I'm starting to see that maybe I accused the wrong person."

"Jaemin, stop–"

"Let me finish," he interrupted. "I knew that you didn't mean what you had said to me, that there was a different reason for you pushing me away. I thought long and hard about it and I came to just one conclusion. It was... Stupid. Crazy. Childish. But it made the most sense." Jaemin looked at me, wretchedness in his eyes. "You can hate me all you want, Renjun. Heck, I wouldn't even be surprised to know that I'm already dead to you. But I just gotta know–did you ever feel something for me? Something more than friendship?"

Oh, hell naw. This was way too much emotional baggage for my liking. I wanted out–now.

"I'm sorry, Jaemin..." I said, my eyes searching wildly around the tiny room, but all I could see was Jaemin, waiting for my answer. "I– it was so... never–you have to understand that–"

I broke off, my heart pounding painfully in my throat. My breathing was heavy and shallow and it suddenly felt like the closet had shrunk greatly. I felt trapped. Trapped because Jaemin was asking for an honest, straightforward answer. And it's sad to say that he was doing one hell of a job on the ice prince himself.

After a few minutes in silence, I had regained my composure. I cleared my throat and looked up at Jaemin.

"The truth is Jaemin, I've always–"

It was the umpteenth time that night I had been cut off mid-sentence, but this time it was different because in one fluid movement, Jaemin had me pushed against the closet wall and kissed me.

I've kissed a great many numbers of guys, but this was no contest: Jaemin was the best. There was no bad breath, no sharp braces, no tongue being thrust down my esophagus. It was pure, 100 bliss.  
At first, I was very, very shocked. After a few moments, Jaemin pulled back and whispered into my ear, "I don't want to think anymore."

Hearing him breathing heavily over me, his strong, firm hands supporting my arms, was enough for me to let go. Enough for me, just this once, to let down the barriers, demolish the stone tower I had built up all around me, and allow myself to have something that I genuinely, longingly waited: to be with Jaemin.

"Kiss me then," I whispered back.

And there we were, cramped in that little coat closet, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. I won't lie and say it wasn't wonderful. Because it was. It really was. My arms were wrapped tightly around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin had one hand pressed on the curve of my back, forcing our bodies closer together. The other hand was behind my head, anchoring it in place. The air was tight and stuffy, and it fueled our drive even more. My hands began to explore Jaemin's broad shoulders, his hard chiseled abs. My, my, what have I been missing out on?

The thought was heady. The thought that I could have this, all of this. That it was mine for the taking. Jaemin had more or less offered himself to me. And he could be mine. But I knew these things. These things were mutual. He'd be mine. And there would be only one problem: I'd be his.

The thought was enough to almost make me pull back from the heavenly circle of Jaemin's arms. Almost. But my resolve was stronger than that.

I ran one hand through his hair, playing with the back of his neck. The other trailed down Jaemin's arms and down my pants back pocket.

It was kind of hard for me to get my phone off, on the count of Jaemin doing wonderful things with his mouth. But when I finally did, I felt only a moment's hesitation. Jaemin had sorta, kinda, lika, offered to patch things up. Did I really want to botch it all over again?

And then the C-word surfaced in my mind and it gave me more determination. Sorry Jaemin, right now, not even for you would I, Huang Renjun, willingly commit.

While Jaemin busied himself with my back and the curve of my waist, I opened my phone, turning its light away from us. But I needn't have done it. Jaemin didn't notice a thing. Both my hands wandering back to his neck, I quickly opened the camera of my phone.

Phase three of the operation roadkill was a go.

Letting him kiss me deeply one more time, I took a picture.

The clicking noise of my phone made him pull back slightly from his kissing frenzy. "Renjun?" He whispered in uncertainty.

I forced myself to be flippant, dismissive, mocking even. "Smile Nana," I said against his lips. "You're on candid camera."

He pulled back suddenly, jerking away. And I let him. He seemed terribly confused. "What?"

I looked at the new picture on my phone. "Oooh. Chenle's gonna love this."

"What? What are you saying Renjun?" He looked like he knew something bad was happening but didn't want to believe it.

"I'm saying that you're going to be dateless for the homecoming dance because Chenle's going to dump you." My phone rang. I answered it, you can't even see the trembling. "Hello?"

It was Donghyuck. "Yo. Have you wrecked enough havoc? I got a curfew you know."

"Oh, we're going now?" I said in an extra chipper voice. Obviously, it was all for Jaemin's benefit. I wouldn't sound like a cheerleader on crack just for anyone. "Yes, my work is done. It went just as planned." I spared Jaemin a glance. "Right now he looks like I ripped out his heart, threw it on the ground, and ran it over with a monster truck." I let out a giggle that was supposed to sound amused.

To me, it sounded hysterical.

"Looks like the monster's awakened, love. I'll meet you in the car." I hung up. I reached for the doorknob. "Bye Nana. It was nice making out with you. We should do it again sometime." Before I could pull the door open an iron vise held me back.

"Owie." It hurt, it really did hurt. But all the better for me. Because I could take pain. Pain, anger, snobbery, meanness, I could take it all. What I couldn't take, however, was if he pleaded with me; if he was gentle. "Don't make me toss you like I did the bimbo masquerading as your boyfriend" I threatened.

"He's not my boyfriend," I heard him growl. "What the heck is going on Renjun?!" Ooh. He was angry. That was good. The anger I could handle.

"Eh? What's going on?" I repeated. "I think what's going on is quite obvious. I'm about to leave and you..." I pointed to his vise-like grip on my arm, "...are holding me back."

"What's wrong with you?" He scowled.

"You know, a lot of people ask me that. But for some reason, I can never–"

"What the hell Renjun?" Jaemin yelled, finally cracking. "Did what just happened between us mean nothing to you?"

I blinked at him. Was he seriously asking me that? "A lot of people ask me that too."

"I'm serious Renjun," he said dangerously quiet. He'd controlled his anger as fast as it had flared. "Was this all some 'plan' of yours? Were you just playing with me?"

Dear God. He was asking me. I forced my tone to be scandalized. "Don't tell me you actually believed that drive!?" I scoffed at him. "I didn't even say I liked you." I looked at him in condescendingly. "You played right into my hands. And now with this," I waved the phone that contained the illicit picture, "I've got the ultimate payback."

Jaemin looked at me in disbelief. Then he let go of my arm like it burned. "So it was all a lie?" He said quietly. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I forced myself to meet his hurt gaze; not to flinch when I did. "Well, duh."

And then I flounced out of the closet and into the hallway, leaving Jaemin in the dark, furious, bewildered, and most of all, all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine is helping me with posting this fic here on a daily basis and I allowed her to leave _"friend's notes [f/n]"_ to some updates like the one below. You can cry with her.
> 
> [f/n]  
> jaem o(TヘTo) renjun, i am disowning you (눈_눈)  
> reaching this chapter might mean you are enjoying so far, and thank you so much for that!! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡  
> you can leave your thoughts anonymously here (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ[LaysPeach's CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/JustMeanTea1323/)


	17. Who do you want?

"Did you have fun?" Donghyuck teased as we drove away from Jaehyun's house. He eyed my disheveled hair and messed up makeup.

I let out a snort in response.

Donghyuck grinned in the moonlight. "Did you break anyone's heart?" he asked in a tone that said he knew full well whose heart it would be.

I wondered for a moment. "More or less," I answered.

Donghyuck seemed to scrutinize my expression. I heard his breath catch before he asked me in a more serious tone. "Do you feel any better?"

Not bloody likely. "Nyah," I made a so-so gesture with my hand.

"You seem awfully calm," he said.

That's when I realized it: Donghyuck was concerned. And for a heartless, guiltless wonder like me. Awww...the thought was endearing.

"I'm okay. No, really." I added when Donghyuck made a face. In the darkness, with only the moon lighting his face Donghyuck looked ethereal. He was beautiful and tan, his flaming red hair a magnificent contrast of his face.

It's times like these I've often wondered why I couldn't be someone who liked Donghyuck instead? I mean, here was Donghyuck: beautiful, available, and unattainable. The perfect combination for my taste. Why couldn't I like him instead?

Oh yeah. Because he could sock me in the face than I could flip him over. Yeah. That was a pretty good reason.

I sighed in frustration at my inner turmoil. Really. Why couldn't I like Donghyuck instead? All this would be easier if I was.

"If you're really okay, what was that sigh for?" Donghyuck asked as we reached an intersection. I had told my mom the night before that I'd sleepover at Donghyuck's house. It's just so unfortunate that I didn't have time to tell her about going to a party while I was there.

Yeah, right.

"Nothing," I answered. "Just contemplating a conversion to liking girls instead."

Donghyuck laughed. I swear, it was like the tinkling of bells. "That's new. Got to hand it to you Huang, every moment with you definitely a new experience."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Trust me. It's all appreciated." He glanced at me from the rearview mirror. "So what now? You've got your revenge. I thought you'd be more of a basket-case, but now you're all Angelina Jolie: all broody and mysterious like with the way your eyes are glinting."

"Come again?" I didn't understand a word of what Donghyuck said when he started using celebrity metaphors.

"I thought you'd be all blubbery and remorseful or something." He shrugged. "You know, acting like someone who just issued heart-wrenching agony to a guy he shared mutual feelings for."

"Revenge is sweet, but then again I could never stomach hard candy." I paused. "But I can't afford to regret anything now, because I've done it. It's irreparable. I've made my choice, and this is it. Besides," I let a small smile play on my face, "I got my souvenir."

"Oh?" Donghyuck arched a brow in question.

"I got to make out with Jaemin. I got to know what it felt like to kiss him. That should keep me company on my lonely nights ahead. Or whenever I feel I want 'more', or when I start regretting what I did."

"Damn! Was it good?" Donghyuck looked away from the road for just a moment just to see my expression.

I nodded. "Best kisser so far. And that's good enough for me."

I saw Donghyuck smile wickedly. "Then you won't mind if I have a go at him?"

Was he serious? "By all means," I said keeping my voice even. I thought about it for a minute. "Actually, I highly encourage you to have a relationship with him. Then at least I'd know you wouldn't treat him like those two bimbos, Jungwoo and Chenle."

"My, my, vehement are we?"

I ignored him. "Whatever. But please, allow me the bittersweet torment of watching you make-out with my ex-best friend."

Donghyuck looked skeptical. He turned the corner, into his neighborhood. "You're really twisted Renjun."

"So are you dear, so are you."

He parked the car into his driveway and we entered his house. It was dark and silent; both his parents were gorgeous doctors on the late-shift. While Donghyuck took a shower, I used the sink to wash off the large amount of gunk Donghyuck had used to make me into some semblance of good-looking.

By the time we were finished with our nightly ministrations and in bed, I was feeling just a little tired. But Donghyuck still wanted to talk. He nudged me to face him, which I reluctantly did. It was the least I could do since he'd helped me on my night of vengeance.

Donghyuck's bed was large enough for us to share. It was special ordered from Sweden, I think, with a canopy and all. It was larger than a king-size and had red satin all over, even hanging from the canopy. It reminded me of one of those harem beds in maybe Arabia or something.

"What?" I asked sleepily. I was eager to catch some Z's. Who knew making an evil plan and executing revenge were so tiring? "I'm sleepy."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked, his face in shadow. "Is this it? This is all? What else?"

"What do you mean? What else is there?"

He pulled the satin sheets more tightly around him. "You're just going to leave it like this? You really think Jaemin is going to leave you alone after everything? He's not like all the other guys you've dated Renjun. He's not just gonna let this pass. Especially not after you made out with him."

I was silent. Donghyuck had a point. Jaemin wasn't like the rest of the guys I've dated before. I had left loose ends, and he'd do his best to make me tie them up. "That's why I said you should date him. Then he won't obsess over me and if he does plan on doing something you could tell me about it, then we could plan accordingly."

"You were serious about that?"

I hesitated. "Not in the beginning, but after what you said, I am."

"Then what about you?"

Even in the dark, I could feel Donghyuck's piercing gaze. "What about me?"

"Are you going to be okay if I do date him?"

"Please Donghyuck, you could have any guy you wanted, doesn't matter who, if you put your mind to it."

"You didn't answer the question."

I ground in frustration. I couldn't believe he was asking me this. And now of all times. "Yes, I'll be okay. It's not like I actually liked him. I was starting to, but thank God that didn't take."

"But what if I don't want him?"

"Huh?" Was he kidding? Who wouldn't like Jaemin? Other than me of course.

"What if I don't want Jaemin?"

"Then who do you want?" Did he have an illicit passion that I didn't know about? The thought was highly intriguing.

"No one."

"Then great," I said to him. "You'll learn to want him."

"Then what about you?" He asked me again.

I sighed. "We've been through this Donghyuck." What about me?

"Who do you want?"

The question kind of surprised me. Who did I want? "No one" I parroted.

"Then do you want to want someone?"

Huh? Donghyuck wasn't making any sense at all. "Like physically?"

"No, like to be in a serious relationship with."

"Oh." That was what he meant. "In that case, no."

"Why?"

Was he really asking me why? I didn't want to be in a serious relationship? "I don't know, Donghyuck," I said sarcastically. "Commitment isn't my thing. I do everything possible to avoid it, tonight being a prime example."

"But why isn't it your thing?"

God! He was really pushing it! "That's pushing it Donghyuck."

"You asked for my help," he said, frustration at my evasion lacing his voice. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't give me any information?"

"I distinctly remember you volunteering your services. And besides," I continued, "I don't see how my reasons for avoiding serious relationships could help us in our endeavor."

"Please don't use big words like that," he said in irritation.

"Hey, if you can use celebrity metaphors, I can use big words." I could feel him stiffen at my harsh tone. Now I've done it. "Look, I'm sorry," I said, my voice softening. "I just don't want to be in that kind of relationship. And I don't feel very comfortable talking about it either."

"I'm sorry, too," Donghyuck said, relaxing his tense pose. "I didn't mean to pry. But even if you don't want to be in a relationship, you should at least look like you're in one."

"I don't follow," I said, really confused now. Where was Donghyuck taking this?

"Well, if I'm going to be dating Jaemin," –be still my bleeding heart– "then you've got to be dating someone too. And none of this flitting from one guy to the next. You want him to believe that what you did tonight was the real thing, right?" As much as I hated to admit it, Donghyuck had a point. But he wasn't finished yet. "Think about it. If you won't follow through with this, if you don't take it all away, he might actually pursue you. And you don't want that now, do you?"

Of course not. But his plan sounded faulty. I liked my things "foolproof" you know? "What makes you think that'll work?" I asked. I mean, did Jaemin even like me? Like, that way? "It's not like he confessed his undying love for me in the short time we made out in that itty-bitty coat closet."

"Hm." One word. And I didn't like it at all. "But doesn't Jaemin know everything about you?" I nodded, though he probably couldn't see it since it was too dark. "Then he must know about your commitment-phobia. I mean, the whole school thinks you're just the Ice Prince, unable to feel anything for any guy. But the truth isn't that you lack feeling, but that you fear feeling too much."

Hhmmm... Perceptive, this one was. "I beg to differ, dear," I refuted. "I truthfully didn't feel anything for any of the guys I've dated."

"Hm." That word again. It wasn't even a word. But leave it to Donghyuck to have such an uncanny ability to make one word loaded with countless insinuations. "I see no point in disillusioning you – for the moment anyway. But my idea still stands. If Jaemin does know about your phobia and then sees you overcoming it, it'll definitely piss him off. But of course, it can't be just any guy."

"It seems you've thought this out," I commented. "You even used the word 'disillusioning'." I had to grin. "I didn't even know that was on your vocabulary."

"Not a word Renjun," I could imagine him glaring at me. "We had a major English vocab test yesterday, and the word is still stuck, okay?"

"How do you do it?" I teased. "What with single-handedly ruling the student body, being captain of the cheerleading squad, and helping me exact revenge and punishment on those deserving of my wrath, I wouldn't have thought you'd have the time to study."

"What can I say?" He said his tone smug. "It's a gift."

I rolled my eyes in the dark. "Okay, so say I do go along with your plan, who did you have in mind to 'theoretically' blow me off my feet?"

"I have a few worthy candidates in mind, and after this little choice tidbit about your phobia, I've narrowed it down to about two or three guys."

"Care to tell me who?" I was genuinely intrigued. Conversation with Donghyuck always had a way of getting into the moment and forgetting about the little stuff that didn't matter anyway.

"Nope!"

"Huh?" Donghyuck turned his back. I could feel him shift on his side of the huge bed. "Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Lee! Not after you've kept me up all this time to talk about nonsense."

I could hear faint snoring. It was so fake! "Fine then!" I gave the bed a thump in his direction. "But you'd better tell me tomorrow." And then I turned my back on him and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, came later than expected. I guess I was more exhausted than I'd thought. The morning went by quickly, and Donghyuck dropped me off at home. He hadn't said a word about his little plan at all. It kind of irked me that he didn't want to tell me the guys he was considering, but I figured he'd tell me when the time was right. So I let it pass.

Monday came and I was busy as hell. I'd wasted the weekend away by doing useless things like going to stupid parties and tossing overly, snobbish, overrated cheerleaders into pools. I spent every available moment I had in the library, trying to catch up on my schoolwork. This super student thing was harder than I thought. But I decided to take it in stride. I kind of subconsciously figured it was my version of penance for all the horrible things I've been doing lately.

Being busy with school, I didn't exactly have time to chat with Donghyuck. We were totally different social circles, no matter how much of a drifter I was. I couldn't stomach another lunchtime adventure with Donghyuck and his gang of stereotypical cheerleaders. And even if I wanted to talk to him—I honestly, really did—I couldn't because I had the odd feeling that he was avoiding me.

Now, why would that be? Avoiding was typically my job. I usually did it after one of our little prankster escapades. So color me paranoid, but Donghyuck reeked suspicious. But then again, I couldn't exactly dwell on Lee Donghyuck's behavior, no matter how much it might concern me. A five-page, introductory essay on Einstein's Theory of Relativity wasn't going to do itself you know.

And besides, I had other things to occupy my mind. Not only was the five-page essay due at the end of the day, but my traitorous of why Jaemin and Chenle were nowhere to be seen surfaced far more often that I was willing to admit.

Tuesday came and Jaemin was still 'pulling a Houdini' as Donghyuck would say. Not that I actually talked to Donghyuck. Nope, I was still trying to catch up with my schoolwork. I never realized how weekends were so important to the furthering of your academic career.  
The only thing that kept me from marching up to Donghyuck and asking him to spill the beans faster than paparazzi trying to catch a glimpse of naked Britney Spears was a little patch of sunlight: Chenle had actually come to school today.

That only meant that he wasn't with Jaemin doing 'unspeakable things'. Not that I cared, of course. What he did with Chenle was none of my business. Now, if only Chenle didn't have such an overbearing look on the face. Like the cat that'd just eaten the parakeet. And quit smug about it.

Wednesday morning dawned, and my pile of missed schoolwork had finally been depleted. Just a revision on my Theory of Relativity paper and I was finished! By the time lunch rolled around, I was a free boy. So I decided to bravely go to Donghyuck's cheerleading table in the hope of getting him to let me in on his plan.

It really couldn't wait any longer anyways. He said he'd narrowed it down to two or three guys and that was enough to make me worry. But seeing him talking to Oh Sehun, captain of the Mathletes and the unofficial king of geeks, filled me with panic. He, Lee Donghyuck, the queen bee of SM High Scool, the head honcho, the big kahuna, was talking to the king of the geeks! And in broad daylight no less!

One didn't willingly approach the king of the geeks and readily taint your hands with geekiness. It was social suicide. Not even I, Renjun, prince of high school hierarchy obliviousness, dared to break that rule. The fact that I was actually aware of that unwritten rule was amazement in itself. That I actually abided it was a miracle.

Though this phenomenon with Donghyuck and Sehun alarmed me, it was when I saw Donghyuck being on 'friendly' terms with Kim Jongin—student body president, straight-A student, all-around athlete, and SM High School's most notorious playboy prince—that finally nailed the last nail on my coffin of paranoia.

Now, what would the queen bee want with the playboy prince? When high school had started, you'd think that they'd end up together, right? The most popular guys, right? But no. Instead, they'd avoided each other like the plague, fueling the rumormongers even more.

They had absolutely no business with each other. And everyone knew it. Rumor had it that he and Donghyuck dated way back when, but Donghyuck had 'strayed'. It was said that his 'straying' had given him the kick to his road of debauchery, giving him a rep of dating multiple guys and girls simultaneously, and not caring a wit. But even his cheating ways weren't enough to make him lonely on date night. It only made girls and guys want to date him more. Something about 'making him reform' or some crap like that. Personally, those were exactly my thoughts: reforming was crap.

So what was Donghyuck being all chummy with him now? Unfortunately, I couldn't ask him because for once, in the history of SM High School, the head cheerleader didn't deign to grace his throne. This was headline-worthy. But why though? Why wasn't Donghyuck sitting at his table, sucking up all the admiring gazes of every student?

Any further thought was preposterous. So come Thursday, right at the beginning of study hall, the one Donghyuck and I had together, I cornered him as he came into the door. I led him to a secluded part of the library.

"Alright," I said while giving him the evil eyes. "I want to know why you're suddenly chummy with both the king of geeks and Mr. Playboy prince." I backed him up against the bookshelves. This pose would have worked better if he weren't at least inches taller than me. I was going for intimidating, but instead, I was stuck with trying hard.

Donghyuck seemed to think so too because he grinned mischievously. "Oh no! Not here Renjun!" He said, his tone scandalized. "You're gonna have to wait until after school for your nookie nookie."

Nookie nookie? Ew! That was even worse than Nana! I slammed a hand on the shelf right above his shoulder. The sound echoed throughout the silent library. Thank goodness the librarian was deaf.

Unfortunately, our classmates weren't ailed like so. One of them would come investigating for sure. "Cut the crap Lee, and make your explanation quick. I want to know what you're up to and I want to know now."

"Never knew you were such a tiger Huang," he replied with the same infuriating grin. "If I had known, I wouldn't have started that stone prince thing."

"That was you?" I said accusingly. "I thought that was Jungwoo!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. You think Jungwoo had enough brains for that one? I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head. Little wisps of his hair escaped loose chignon. "He's all cute and no brain, that one".

Despite my obvious irritation, I had to laugh. "I hate to admit it but you're right." And he was. Despite being handsome, pixie faced, Jungwoo, the lucky bastard. Thankfully his cuteness was the only thing I could credit him with.

"Can't help it," Donghyuck smirked. "It's a gift."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I could never stay mad at Donghyuck for long. It's not like he meant to be devious or use people. Well, I guess he did, but you forgave him anyways. Besides, it was impossible not to. But just because I forgave him didn't mean I backed off. Oh no, it just made me lean into him even more. Just to keep it interesting, you know? "Now tell me what you've been up to, Lee. I'm positively a-quiver with anticipation" I said with a leer.

He smiled down at me wickedly. "Oh, you're a-quiver with something alright. Sexually frustrated much?"

"Just frustrated, love," I said, matching his innuendo. I took it a step further by trailing a finger along the collar of his shirt. "Now, why don't you get on with your explanation before I-"

"Ahem."

Donghyuck and I both turned to see who'd dare to catch us red-handed. As soon as I saw, I soundly wished I didn't.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lee Jeno asked quite seriously. Great. Now we've done it. Jeno was sure to turn us in and get us in detention. He was the student body vice president after all. He could do that. Why wouldn't he? I worried.

Donghyuck didn't seem to have this problem. Nope. He just used his walking in as a reason to pull me even closer to him. "No, not at all," he replied with a wry grin.

Jeno just arched his dark-winged, aristocratic-looking eyebrows.

Huh?! What was Donghyuck doing?! Didn't he know what he could do to us? We'd be ostracized if word got around that Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun were caught 'doing questionable things'.

"Donghyuck, what are you– he's gonna–" I shifted uncomfortably in his loose embrace.

"Relax Huang," Donghyuck drawled. Though how I could, I couldn't imagine. Seeing as how the vice president has just caught us in a very compromising position, I thought my reaction was quite reasonable. "Don't pull a Wynona just yet. The judge–" I assumed he meant Jeno, "–ain't gonna convict you for stealing into this cookie jar."

Huh? Was he talking about Wynona Ryder? I looked to Jeno, who had a slight furrow in his brow. Looks like he didn't get Donghyuck's metaphors anymore than I did. And when did Wynona Ryder ever steal into a cookie jar? I looked over to Jeno who had only the slightest furrow on his brow.

What's this?! Not only Lee Jeno actually say something, but he actually had—get this—some semblance of facial expression.

Incredible. For this was the ice king himself! My one and only counterpart in the flesh! There was a small difference though: I was slightly more outgoing. And my facial expressions weren't frozen. Other than that, as far as the public is concerned, Jeno and I had no emotions to speak of. Or hearts for that matter.

Jeno, on the other hand, was a recluse. A homebody more like, but in this day and age, anyone who didn't go out on Saturday was either insane or deathly ill.

Jeno was none of those. He was clearly sane. He had a reputation for being the perfect gentleman, not to mention a eunuch.

The eunuch part was Donghyuck's idea. In sophomore year when he'd first transferred in from out of Seoul, Donghyuck went to test the waters' so to speak. In Donghyuck world, that meant wearing a shirt should be illegal, bumping into him by 'accident', dropping his stuff, and letting him get a teasing eyeful of his butt.

I wasn't physically there when it had happened, but Donghyuck told me about it later that day, and boy, was he mad. It seems all he'd done was steady to him, picked up his books, and went on his merry way. Though picturing Lee Jeno on his merry way was difficult.

Anyways, what made Donghyuck so mad was that he'd barely given his butt a second glance. The first time was clearly unavoidable, but even then, he said there had been no flicker of lust or anything at all.

Donghyuck was mad for weeks. Because really, what normal teenage boy at the height of hormonal overload didn't react to assy given a free show? Apparently, to Donghyuck's thinking, Lee Jeno wasn't normal. Funny, he was mad that a guy didn't look at his ass much less want to. Maybe it's different when you have a big ass.

But the point is, ever since then, Donghyuck's had this mildly obsessive vendetta against Jeno. Every time there was mention of him, he'd jump the gun to find a way to use it against him.

Personally, I have nothing against Jeno. He'd never done anything to me. Sure he didn't smile. Sure his face was probably carved out of stone. And yeah, most of the time he acted mute, but he'd never done anything against me personally, so I didn't dislike him in the least. But that didn't go to say that I liked him either. I felt for Jeno just like I felt for every other member of the male species other than...well, nevermind. So no, I felt nothing for Jeno.

"Lucky, you could join us, Mr. Vice President," Donghyuck purred. I could feel his breath somewhere near the vicinity of my ear. He was still holding me in such an awkward position!

I pulled back from him and Donghyuck let go of me. But we still stood pretty close to each other. I'd be damned if I let the ice king show me up. We'll see who has the face carved of stone Lee Jeno!

"Lucky isn't the word I'd use Mr. Lee," Jeno replied. I was surprised to see the slightest twitch in his jaw. Oooh. He was ticked off. I wonder what Donghyuck managed to do now. The last time he'd pulled a prank on him was a few months back, during the school-wide assembly.

However, a few months ago, Donghyuck decided to shake things up a bit. It was Jeno's turn to be the key-note speaker since he and Jongin switched off ever assembly. So, Donghyuck, his devious mind working itself into an organized frenzy, came up with some scandal with the jocks and cheerleaders. Anyways, to make a long story short, there was an all-out riot right in the middle of Jeno's speech that resulted in a three-week suspension for the whole baseball team, and Yukhei's crew was put on academic probation.

And through it all Donghyuck and I just sat in the shadows, Donghyuck reveling smugly in his devious genius and me in speechless awe.

So Jeno and Donghyuck had some very bad blood between them. Why were they getting together now? Not that there wasn't an undercurrent of hostility though.

"Then what would you call it, vice president?" There was a mocking lilt in the way he said 'vice president' that made me wonder what exactly Donghyuck had on Jeno.

"I have no time for this," Jeno growled, his voice low with anger. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"What is he talking about?" I asked Donghyuck with my eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Something smelled fishy and Donghyuck's Gucci: Envy Me suddenly reeked. "What have you been up to Lee?"

Donghyuck straightened, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You catch on quick Huang."

"I'm glad I make you feel nice Donghyuck," Ill-masked venom lacing my tone. "No, what the hell are you doing?"

"If you must know, meet your new boyfriend, Lee Jeno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] stream [ridin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c) y'all ( ˙▿˙ )


	18. Twenty Questions

"Excuse me?" I said, mouth agape. "He's my what?" You couldn't imagine my shock, my disbelief. There was no way to phantom the degree of my incredulity. Was Donghyuck actually suggesting that I co– ew! The C-word. Forgive me oh gods that look over all who don't want to be in a serious relationship! Forgive me for I must sin! I must say the evil word! –commit to the possibly evil ice king?!

"You looked surprised Renjun," Donghyuck said smugly. He was obviously enjoying this. He trailed a finger over the nerve ticking at Jeno's temple. "Think about it," he said as he caressed the throbbing vein. "This is all yours. It'll be fun, don't you think?" He looked at me like I should be thanking him. Too bad I wanted to strangle him instead.

"What are you on?" I exclaimed in a loud whisper. It wouldn't do for the rest of the class to notice Donghyuck's most insane moment ever. Really, if he was going to the loony bin, he should at least go with his reputation intact. "Jeno, does he feel hot to you? Maybe he's got a fever or something."

Jeno shook his head. "I would prefer not to taint myself with him any more than what I have already." Donghyuck fiddled with the back of his collar and his vein gave a mighty throb. Clearly, he was enjoying this less than I was.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say Jeno, darling," Donghyuck pouted. I saw his jaw twitched, just a tiny bit. Apparently, so did Donghyuck. He took this as a warning sign and untangled himself from him slowly, taking care to let his hands rove over his obvious musculature.

"I'm going to leave you two together for a little while. I suggest you get to know each other before the bell rings." He started to walk away. I caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"Who said I was agreeing to this?" I whispered vehemently. Donghyuck turned to me with a smirk.

"Why, are you going to say no?" He looked over to Jeno, who stood there with only the slightest expression of irritation. He gave me a prodding look, telling me to see what he saw. And the moment I looked, I saw.

Like a dawning epiphany, I realized what a valuable asset Jeno could be. There he was, obviously as detached as I was. It would be perfect for a fake relationship because then we wouldn't accidentally fall in love with each other like the cliches in the movies. He was smart, so I guess I wouldn't be bored. And I could already sense that he was so much like me in so many ways; maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

There was only one problem though: his eyes. They were a stormy gray that reminded me too much of someone I so wanted to forget.

I looked back at Donghyuck, my eyes doubting. But he stared back at me with a knowing look. He knew I'd noticed Jeno's eyes. "It'll be easier to pretend, no?" Then he neatly wriggled out of my grasp and away from our hiding place. Now I was all alone with Jeno.

He and I stared at each other for a moment, like two lions circling each other, sizing each other up, seeing who was strongest, willing the other to break first. My eyes drank in his image, reveling for just a moment in the fact that yes, this guy was hot.

I had a personal philosophy: lie to everyone else, but not yourself. He was the epitome of tall fair and handsome with fair skin and hair so black it was blue. Jeno was capital H-O-T. And I couldn't deny it.

Apparently, neither could Jeno, because he blurted out "You're hot" the same time I did.

He and I stared at each other in amusement for a few more seconds, obviously appreciating each other's forthrightness.

"I think I just might agree to this," I said in our mutual appreciative silence. "It might be fun, you know?" I smiled at him. To my surprise, he smiled back, making my insides all fluttery.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "This might not be so bad after all."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I said. Jeno might actually be a worthy ally, not to mention a good opponent. "You know what I think? I think that."

"What?" Jeno interrupted. "That you've found a kindred spirit?"

I grinned in excitement. "My thoughts exactly, lover boy."

Jeno grinned back, once again, to my astonishment. "Never been called lover boy before, but I think I like it, sweet cheeks."

I arched an amused eyebrow. "Why, vice president! Is that a reference to my ass?"

The words vice president seemed to remind him of his status and the wide smile on his face faded to only a twitch to the side of his mouth. But still, he couldn't seem to get rid of the pleased twinkle in his eyes. "It really is a nice ass," he replied with his usual severe tone.

The contrast between his words and his tone was so funny I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Through the slits of the bookshelves, I could see the heads of a few of my other classmates turn towards the sound of my outburst.

I took that as a cue to cut our meeting short. "I never would have thought that the vice president of our student body was an ass kind of guy." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly.

"What?" He whispered so only I could hear. "Did you have me pegged as a boob kind of guy?"

I had to pinch myself so that I wouldn't let out another laugh. The word boob coming out of Jeno Lee's mouth was really funny.

"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it Lee?" I asked, my face once again in a mask of indifference.

"Yes, it is, Huang," he replied. "We're a pretty good pair if I do say so myself."

I was a little surprised he knew my last name.

"I couldn't agree more."

After some discussion with Jeno, we decided that for our whole little affair to work, we were going to have to get to know each other better—for show purpose only, of course. So that afternoon, after the last class bell had rung I was sitting on the passenger side in Jeno's car, on our way to his house. It was no small feat keeping my face as stoic as possible as we backed out of his parking space under the surprised gaze of students.

As we exited the campus I decided to find out more about my so-called 'boyfriend'.

"So Jeno." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, not saying a word. "Let's play twenty questions."

One eyebrow rose in query.

"Are you trying to say you don't know how to play twenty questions?" Was this guy for real?

Jeno just stared.

"Okay, I know you haven't exactly said anything, other than stopping in the hallway and grunting at me in the general vicinity of your car, but just answer my questions okay?"

He nodded. Good. Progress, right?

"Hobbies?" I asked.

"Tennis." So that's where he got the gorgeous physique.

"Interests?"

"Computer." That would explain the whole 'recluse' thing.

"Family?" I asked. That was a safe subject, isn't it?

"Parents. Older brother." Ooh! Three words!

"Past relationships?"

"Numerous." Drat! Back to single word answers.

"Intriguing," I replied. "Kind of hard to believe, but intriguing."

Jeno looked at me funny. "Why?"

I grinned. "Why not? I never imagined you to be so full of yourself."

Jeno didn't even bother to look at me. "I'm not ugly."

Oi! Three words again! Four if you count the conjunction. "No Jeno, you are definitely not ugly." Jeno shuddered again.

But as they say: nothing ventured, nothing gained. So full speed ahead! "Why are you doing this?" I asked outright.

The light turned green and Jeno drove on. He didn't look in my direction. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him, but I saw a brief look—what was it? Panic? Annoyance? Contempt?—pass over his face, then disappear in a heartbeat. Damn, the guy was good.

"Can't tell you." Three words again! Score!

"Why?"

"Might have to kill you." Yes! Five words! I've hit the jackpot!

"That was certainly a mouthful wasn't it?" I said. "But I can't help but wonder what exactly did Donghyuck catch you doing. I mean, he's been out to get you for the longest time, but he must have really gotten the big haul if you're doing his crazy bidding."

"I mean, I do it only because most of the time I'm bored. And because I owe him too. But that doesn't explain why you, of all people, suddenly do whatever he says. There are only two reasons why people do his bidding." I held up two fingers. "One is if they're being blackmailed, and two, if they're madly in love with him."

I turned in my seat to face Jeno and looked up into his face. "You are, obviously, being blackmailed, because you wouldn't be truly, madly, deeply in love with him, would you?" I said it with a cheeky grin, intending it to be a joke, but that was quickly scratched out when Jeno turned a deep shade of red.

I stared at him in shock. "You're truly, madly, deeply in love with him aren't you?" Jeno shook his head no." Then why are you blushing?"

"Can't help it. He's got nice ass."

With that, I just had to laugh. I couldn't help it. It was just like a replay of the scene in the library, with he and I sharing a not-so decent conversation about physical attributes. "I knew it," I said when I finally got a hold of my hilarity. "I knew you were an ass kind of guy."

Jeno shrugged again, but this time with the same smile that sent butterflies to my stomach with its radiance. "What guy isn't an ass kind of guy?"

"That's more like it," I said appreciatively. "Why couldn't you talk more earlier?"

"There was nothing to say. Hold on. The road's bumpy here."

I had been so absorbed in picking Jeno's oh so interesting brain that I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going.

I held on to the overhead grip and turned to look at Jeno again.

"If you had nothing to say earlier, what about now?" I peered at him mischievously.

"I don't know. I'm suddenly flooded with words."

"Well then," I said sitting straight again. "Why don't you agree to speak this candidly all the time?"

"All the time?" He looked like he was trying to roll the thought in his head, but couldn't quite get it.

"No, not all the time. You don't have to in front of other people, but at least with me, learn to open up more. It's not like I'll tell everyone you're a closet pervert."

Once again, Jeno looked at me funny.

"What's with the look?" I asked, really interested in just about everything Jeno had to say.

"I always thought you were such a bitch the way people would talk about you. You do realize they call you the ice prince, right?" He glanced at me from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, but with good reason, don't you think?"

Jeno shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm not the one to judge. It's just what I heard."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"I don't," he answered. "But I do keep it in mind though."

"What do you think now?"

"You're not that bad," he said.

I had to smile. "Neither are you."

Silence followed.

"We're here," Jeno announced.

"This is where you live?"

I couldn't help but keep the shock out of my voice because the sight right in front of us was nothing short of-a-freakin-mazing.

We were facing a sprawling, open plot of land that was actually atop a very high hill. A large, three-story house took up most of the space. The house was all shiny steel and glass, glinting in the sun. The windows were large and thick, but hazy to keep outsiders from seeing in. The roof and upper floor railings shone dark obsidian and if my eyes weren't going bad, there was some sort of lounge deck on the roof. The garage was joined to the side of the house, and a cobblestone walkway ran from the driveway to the garage and from the garage to the front door.

The front yard wasn't that shabby either. Unlike the thick, tangled web of trees that formed the path behind us, the plant life in front was more stylish.

The place looked like it was the home of a rich, old lady or some solitary scientist, not a high school ice king.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Jeno asked, rolling up the driveway.

"I didn't know you lived here," I said as he turned off the engine.

"No one does," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. He pulled the key from the ignition and opened the door.

"Why?"

"Dunno," Jeno said, clicking the car remote and locking the doors. "Who would want to know where I live?"

I had to think for a moment before I answered. The guy was a recluse, after all. But I'd have thought that keeping a place like this secret would be freakin impossible.

"Your old boyfriends or girlfriends should know," I said, walking with him to the front door.

"Never brought them here before."

"Oh really? And why not?" My voice held a lilt of interest as well as a whole load of mischief.

Jeno turned to me, giving that curious look like I had said something silly again. "I never wanted to." He turned the key and there was a faint click. "Until now." And with that, he turned the knob and swung the door open.

If I thought the outside of Jeno's house was impressive, the inside was better. Way better. We were standing in a spacious receiving area. The white walls were covered with acrylic paintings of striking, abstract pieces. A dark, varnished lamp table stood at my right, above it a large gilded mirror. On my left was a squashy armchair that matched the table, next to a coat closet. A grand staircase opened up in front of me and spiraled upwards in both directions to the second floor. The tiled black and white floor went lead all the way into the living room beyond the stairs.

"Home sweet home," Jeno said leaving his bag on the armchair. "It's not much."

I gave him a look. All this? Not much? The guy had to be joking, right?

"You hungry?" Jeno asked, ignoring my obvious disbelief.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, shaking my head.

He led the way into the living room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like one of those in showroom sets, complete with a towering glass-door refrigerator, a built-in countertop stove and oven, and a diner-style sitting area with four swivel seats.

Jeno walked around and to a cupboard, took something out, and came to lean in from across the counter.

"What would you like?" He was holding a small frying pan.

I gave him a funny look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cook."

"You can cook?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"My apologies, Ice Prince," he said with a small smirk, "but I believe you're out of questions."

"What?"

"Twenty questions," he said simply. "That was your twentieth question."

"You actually counted?"

"Ah-ah-ah," Jeno said, placing the pan on top of the stove. "No more questions."

I glared at him.

"Well, excuse me for not keeping count," I said, no holds barred with the sarcasm.

"You are excused, my highness," he said, taking out some eggs, milk, and flour. "And if you don't mind, I'll be cooking crepes a la royale."

So I sat there and watched as Lee Jeno turned into Mr. Iron Chef and began making me my crepes. As he mixed the ingredients, he looked up at me.

"It's my turn now."

"For what?"

"Twenty questions."

I probably had an irritated look on my face because Jeno arched a reproaching eyebrow and said, "It's only fair."

"And here I thought you didn't know how to play," I said, eyes narrowed.

"Fine," I said, faking a huffy air. "Ask away."

"Okay," Jeno said, whisking the batter in a bowl. "I'll start with the same three questions you asked me."

"Which would be?"

"Hobbies, interests, and family."

"Judo, complexities, and just my mother," I said quickly, not even pausing to think. I admit I was a bit surprised at my answers, but apparently, Jeno was more amused.

"Mmm," he said. "Complexities? Yeah, you do seem like the type of person who enjoys complications."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," Jeno said offhandedly. He was heating up the butter in the pan and had taken out some bananas. "And you like Judo? Explains why you're in the club."

I wouldn't have let go of the topic of my complexities complex if Jeno hadn't made the little comment on me being in the Judo club. How'd he know?

"Are you keeping tabs on me, Lee?" I asked, half flattered, half suspicious.

"Yes and no."

The answer was unexpected and knocked all words from my mouth. Yes and no? Jeno looked up from his work and shook his head.

"Yes and no because as a student body vice president, I have a list of all SM's organizations and its members. Your name just so happens to appear in quite a few clubs: the Martial Arts Society, the Shakespearean Literature Company, and your class council." Jeno's tone was very formal and commanding, his Mr. Vice President voice.

"Ohhh-kay then." Ahh, the aftereffect of holding power in office: so quick to shift in authority mode. I rolled my eyes, but Jeno didn't catch it. "Next question."

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Mocha almond fudge!" I actually laughed when I said it, but it was short-lived. The thought of ice cream reminded me of a certain someone I really did not want to be thinking about right then.

Funny, could he be avoiding me? Nonsense!

"Nice," Jeno said, thankfully not noticing my grimace. "Favorite subject?"

"Literature."

"Mr. Park?"

"Maybe," I said cagily.

Sensing the suspicion in my voice, Jeno sighed. "No, I'm not keeping track of your schedule. I just have him the period after you and you're always the last to leave his class."

"Oh." The distrustful feeling still lingered, but I put it aside.

"Subject you hate?"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, forgetting my unusual charity and throwing my hands up. "Chemistry!"

"Am I to assume you have Byun?" Jeno asked with amusement in his voice.

"Speak not the deplorable name!" I cried.

Jeno chuckled. "Whatever you say." He had now taken the cooked, fluffy pancake out of the pan and onto a plate.

"Lee, don't even think of trying to drug me," I said warningly. "I'll kick your ass, be sure of it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said vaguely. "Boobs or ass?"

"Ahh, so we come to this, eh?" I was wondering when Jeno would start asking those kinds of questions.

"Yes, unfortunately, we come to this. Your answer, mister?"

"Sorry, Jeno" I slouched back in the swivel chair and lifted my chin up to the side. "I'd pick booty over breasts any day. Regrettably, I don't have any boobs of my own and an ass is all I've got. So since I've got it, I might as well flaunt it."

Jeno rounded on me quickly. He stared at me for a few seconds until I realized he wasn't looking at my face, but at my chest.

"You lie, Huang," he said seriously, putting his back to me again. "You'll look the hottest if you have boobs."

"Charming observation, Lee, but are you sure five seconds of staring at my breasts is enough time to draw that conclusion?" I wasn't sure whether to yell at Jeno or laugh, so I decided I'd humor him.

"Not really. But I don't think I could've gotten any more time" Jeno turned his head to flash me a devilish grin, "because any longer and you would have me pinned to the ground."

"Oh, how you wish," I said, smiling sweetly. "Next question?"

Jeno laughed and returned to his work. "On guys, boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers," I said. "Definitely boxers."

I looked at Jeno who had his back to me again.

"Next?" I still had a tiny bit of humor in my voice as I said it.

"Thongs or boy shorts?"

Oohhh. Interesting question. "Wouldn't you like to know" I teased impishly.

"I have a theory."

"Oh?" A theory, eh? "And what would that be?"

"You stick strictly with boy shorts and would only wear a thong if the occasion called for it," Jeno said as if he was reciting an essay report. "And before you get mad and beg to differ, crepes a la royale is served."

It's true, my mouth was already opened for an argument, but Jeno laid a plate and fork in front of me. I have to say that I was pretty impressed. The crepe looked really good, all fluffy, and decorated with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and powdered sugar.

"Well, I'll be damned!" I cried, after savoring the first bite. "You can cook!"

"Thank you," Jeno nodded his head graciously, and began clearing up the mess. "So am I right in my theory?"

"For the most part," I replied with a mouthful of crepe, "yes. But I'd never, ever wear a thong. They're uncomfortable as hell."

"Not even on dates?" Jeno asked, wiping the countertop.

"Especially not on dates!" I cried vehemently. "That's practically inviting the guy to get into your pants and I don't play that."

"Hmm," Jeno murmured, a look of contemplation on his face.

"What?"

"I'm debating whether or not to ask the next question. It might offend you."

I let out an amused "Ha!" So the guy was still playing it safe with the questions.

"It may take very little to annoy me, but trust me, it takes a whole lot to offend me. Give me your best shot, tough guy."

"Are you a virgin?"

I had a forkful of crepe halfway into my mouth when he said it, and the crepe just stayed there. Did he just...? Was he asking if I was...? A virgin?

"Let me set things straight for you, Lee," I said, laying the fork down. I tried not to burst out laughing, even though I already felt myself shaking with the first few giggle tremors. "Contrary to popular belief, I am, and still remain to this day, a virgin."

"Really?" Jeno looked at me, and for the first time ever he had a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, really!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I know I go out with a lot of guys, but I've never had sex with any of them."

"Not even Na Jaemin?"

At the sound of his name, my blood ran cold.

I was being quite open with Jeno up until that point, but the subject of Jaemin was where I drew the line.

"I never went out with Jaemin," I said, my voice still somewhat level.

"Isn't he your best friend?"

"Used to be," I said, suddenly realizing that yes, the crepe was incredibly interesting.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened," I replied flippantly. "He and I never went out, okay? He was never my boyfriend and I certainly never had sex with him" I tried to blow it off, but I had the odd feeling Jeno could see right through me.

"I'm sorry," Jeno said quietly. "I should have never asked. It's not my business."

"Damn straight," I replied, my tone somewhat frigid. I pushed the plate of half-eaten crepe away from me. "Thanks for the crepes."

"You're welcome," Jeno said, taking the plate and not saying anything else.

As Jeno washed the dishes, I closed my eyes and tried to straighten myself out. This was not the time to be wallowing in my guilt and remorse. If the mere mention of Jaemin could almost set me off, what more if I saw him? If Donghyuck saw me now, what would he say?

Actually, that was a pretty rhetorical question because I knew exactly what he would say: "Huang Renjun, you have a perfectly scrumptious subject at your disposal and all you're thinking about is your ex-best friend?"

I sighed. I'd just have to suck it up. I mean, I did have one of the hottest guys at my service. How hard would it be to try and just pretend to go out with Lee Jeno?

"I noticed you have a lounge deck on your roof..." I said suggestively.

"And a swimming pool," he added warily.

"Well," I got up from my chair and went to him. I linked my arm in his and smiled. "Are you gonna show me or what?"

Jeno broke out in a smile and said, "My pleasure".

We walked out of the kitchen to the receiving area and go up the spiral stairs.

"My dad has his study on the third floor," Jeno explained as we climbed up the balcony stairs to the roof. "He doesn't like being disturbed, so we have to go through the balcony to get to the top."

When we finally reached the roof, I had to admit: The journey was pretty tiring, but the destination was well worth it. One side of the roof was the lounge deck, complete with reclining deck chairs, tables, and a neat awning to be used if it was hot. Right next to the lounge deck was the pool and a small jacuzzi. At the far side, there was a mini-greenhouse with more curious plants and shrubs, and next to it, a loveseat swing.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "You could throw one wild party up here!"

Jeno laughed. "Which is probably one reason why I let no one know where I live."

He walked across to the other side and came to a stop at the guardrail.

I felt drowsy and oddly peaceful. "Huang?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry again for what I said earlier," he paused. "About Jaemin."

"It's okay," I said. For some reason, I was telling the truth.

"He doesn't seem to be doing well."

"Hmmm?" I asked again. I began to stir from my stupor.

"Today at school," Jeno said. "He looked... pissed."

"He didn't come to school today," I said, fully alert. "He's been absent for the last three days." I looked at Jeno who shifted slightly.

"No, he hasn't. He's just been," Jeno hesitated before saying, "skipping."

"What?" Jaemin? Skip? No way! "How do you know this?" I asked. I felt some sort of revelation coming on.

"He was in my second period of Government class two days ago. He was sitting behind Dong Sicheng, so Mr. Choi didn't really notice him. And this morning during first, I saw him hiding out at the back of the library. He looked mad."

I said nothing. So he was skipping his first and second periods.

"Well, what do I care?" I looked at Jeno, giving him my best smile, "I have a boyfriend."

Jeno smiled back and I felt my stomach fill up with butterflies. I never really noticed, but he had a light splash of freckles right above his cheekbones, ones you could only get constantly being under the sun.

Jeno took my hand and gave it a squeeze. It was the first time he touched me, and it felt both strange and comforting at the same time. He bent down and laid a kiss on my cheek.

"You know Huang," Jeno said, gently letting go of my hand, "I think this might actually work out, you and I."

"You think so, Lover Boy?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, Sweet Cheeks," he said, leaning sensually on the guardrail. "Yes, I do."


	19. Keeper Material

The sun shined brightly through the thin curtain of my room, odd shapes of sunlight splattering onto my sheets.

Maybe it was because it was Saturday! The weekend!

Nope. It was definitely the weekend.

Which meant one of two things: 1.) Homework, and; 2.) Donghyuck.

Yup. Definitely homework first.

I quickly got up and took a quick shower. After getting dressed I head into the kitchen only to be hailed by my mother.

"Amazing," I said, truly awed. "You're actually in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. Unbelievable."

Mom gave a sheepish grin. "You make me sound like a bad mother when you say it like that."

"Don't be silly," I quickly reply. "You're not a bad mother." She was quiet for a moment so I decided to see what she was making. "Pancakes?"

"Yup," she said with a nod. "Chocolate chip, your favorite."

I sat thoughtfully watching my mother as she served me up a large helping of chocolate chip pancakes. She handed me a glass of juice and sat across the table.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked. She took a sip from her mug of morning coffee.

"Nothing much," I replied. "School's been busy and that's about it."

"Good," My mother nodded. "Anything new?"

I took time to swallow and take a sip of orange juice. "No, not really. I might join the Judo tournament coming up in a few weeks."

She nodded again. As the silence drew on, I contemplated whether it would be wise or not to tell my mother I had a new 'boyfriend'. My mother had never been really happy about me dating Yukhei. And for me to have a new beau so soon after I broke up with him would surely alarm her.

So, I could tell her, right?

"Actually, there is something new." Slowly, I swallowed. "I have a new boyfriend."

My mother's expression immediately soured. "Renjun, I know we haven't talked about this much, but the boys you're dating are—"

"Relax mom," I said, cutting her off. "This one isn't like the bimbos I usually date. He's nothing like Yukhei."

"I'll believe that when I see it," she snorted.

"No, really," I said, trying to assure her. "He's nice. His name is Lee Jeno. He's the vice president of the student council, he's really smart, really athletic, and not to mention, really sexy."

"You're right," she conceded. "He does sound different. But that doesn't mean he isn't anything like Yukhei."

Awww...how cute. My mother was actually concerned. She was usually so busy with her work she didn't really have time to be concerned for me.

I mean, she knew about Yukhei, and she hadn't liked him right off the bat. But if she knew about all the times Yukhei tried to get into my pants, I think she'd have hated him and then she'd have him castrated and sent off to India to become a Eunuch or something.

I smiled inwardly. Hehe!

"Do you want to meet him then?" I offered. She looked at me a little surprised.

"Are you sure Renjun?" She asked slowly.

I nodded. "Of course! I told you he's a nice guy. I promise you'll like him."

She smiled back at me, relieved and reassured. "That's wonderful honey. But speaking of boys...I haven't seen Jaemin around lately."

The pancakes I was chewing literally lodged itself into my throat.

"Goodness Renjun, what in the world was that?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing," I coughed. "Just a little..." I coughed, "chocolate chip that I didn't chew very well." I cleared my throat and sat up.

"So what have you and Jaemin been up to lately?" She continued. It seemed she wasn't going to let this go.

"Actually, we really haven't seen each other much lately," I began. "Like I said, I might join the Judo tournament coming up, so I'm always at practice, plus extracurricular activities for the Student Council and the Shakespeare club. And Jaemin has his own things too, so we really can't get together."

None of it was a lie. I was busy.

So yeah. Technically, I wasn't lying.

Ahh, the power of omission.

"That's too bad," she replied. Yeah. If she only knew. "You two are really good friends, what you've got is really special. You shouldn't let yourselves drift apart." Honestly, she had no idea whatsoever.

I shrugged. "We can't help it," and really, I couldn't. Commitment-phobia just did that to you. "What happens, happens."

"I know," she conceded, "but you've been friends for so long, you should at least try to work it out. After all these years, I'd hate for you two to be lonely."

Huh? Lonely? Me?

"I'm not lonely," I said, a little confused.

"True," she said slowly. "But that doesn't mean Jaemin isn't. I was talking to his mother and she says Jaemin's been on some kind of rebellious streak lately. She says he's got bleached hair, street clothes, and piercings and all over." She thought for a moment. "I think that's his way of getting over your temporary estrangement."

Estrangement huh? Yup.

"I never thought of it that way mom," I said truthfully. And I really hadn't. Was Jaemin really lonely?

I scowled into my plate of half-eaten pancakes. I quickly shot the optimistic, almost longing, thoughts in my head.

"When do you want to meet him?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Thoughts of Jaemin were never good these days.

"How about tomorrow morning, just before I leave for work? We can all eat lunch together. I'll even make dessert if you want." She winked at me and I smiled. My mother's desserts were fantastic.

"You're not trying to bribe me are you?" I asked warily, my eyes narrowed. "You're not offering your desserts just to sweeten the grilling you're going to give him are you?"

She blinked back at me blankly, eyes unreadable. "I'm your mother Renjun! Why would I want to do that?"

I didn't like the way she said that. It alarmed me. "Mother..." I warned.

"Don't worry, dear," she said while waving me off with a smile. "Why don't you run along and call him up for the lunch date tomorrow? It would be such a shame if he couldn't make it."

She smiled brightly at me. A little too brightly.

"Fine," I said cautiously. I stood and walked out of the kitchen, suspicion written all over my face.

I picked up my phone and walked to my room. I quickly dialed Jeno's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Well, if it isn't Renjun," he said cheerily. "What's up Sweet Cheeks?"

"Good morning to you, too, Jeno," I replied. "Cheerful this morning, aren't we?"

I could almost see his adorable eye smile as he said, "Why wouldn't I be when my darling boyfriend sets aside a time for me out of his oh-so-busy day?"

I grinned. That's one of the things I liked about Jeno. "I know right? You really should count yourself lucky."

"I do honey, I do," Jeno chuckled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My mother actually" I replied.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Yes, my mother," I confirmed. "She wants to invite you for lunch tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just here at the house."

"So she wants to meet me, eh? It's a little early for her to hear wedding bells, don't you think? I mean, who knows? You might dump me faster than I can say 'I do'."

"Don't be cocky," I snorted. "It's just lunch. Color me suspicious, but I think she wants to poison you with one of her specialty cakes."

"I am duly warned mister," he answered.

"Very good," I said. "You know your place. I love the 'mister' part."

"Anything to make you happy Your Highness."

"Hmmm. Yes, and what a load of bull crap that is, isn't it?"

"What, are you trying to say that I'm incapable of making you happy?" He said, pretending to be insulted.

"And if I am?" I countered.

"Then I say it's about time someone put you in your place," he quipped.

I grinned. "Not so fast, Lover Boy. We'll see how you hold up tomorrow, then we'll see who puts who in whose place." Chances are, it was my mother who was going to do the placing, but why should I disillusion him now?

"Great! I just love a challenge," he responded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you do, Jeno, I'm sure you do."

Yes, and what a challenge my mother would be!

* * *

"Remember mom, be nice," I warned, the next day. "If you ruin this for me, I'll make it a point to date only guys with blue hair, all-over body tattoos, and more than three piercings."

"All the Shakespeare is getting to your head, honey. Don't be so dramatic," she said while adding the last finishing touches to the apple caramel fudge cake. "There you go!" She exclaimed. "All finished."

There she'd just finished two hours of diligent work in the kitchen and not even a hair out of place. There wasn't a trace of sweat on her face.  
And then I realized something.

"Mom, where's the food?" I asked tentatively. It had struck me that my mother had spent two hours in the kitchen and only a cake to show for it.

"I hope you like Chinese," she said with a grin. What? We're Chinese? "It should be here any minute now."

Unbelievable! "Mother! You spend two hours in the kitchen and you're ordering a take out?"

"Hey," she said, wagging a finger at me. "I said I'd make dessert. I didn't say anything about the main course."

The doorbell sounded and I didn't have time to make a suitable retort. "This better be the take out," I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe my mother!

"I take it I'm early?" Jeno asked grinning as I pulled the door open with more force than necessary.

"Nope, right on time," I said. "Just getting rid of some pent up energy."

"Right. Note to self: save furniture and other breakable items when Renjun's hyper. Yup, got it." He grinned idiotically and I just had to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in Lover Boy."

"Eager to feed me to the wolves, are we?" He observed as I led him in.

I smiled slyly. If he only knew. "No dear, lions. Rabid, man-eating lions."

And then I led him into the dragon's lair.

As we entered the kitchen, my mother was waiting at the head of the table, posture straight and erect, her hands folded neatly on top of a chair. She had a warm smile on her face, but I knew better.

At first glance, my mother looks like a harmless little kitten, all sweet and nice. But step closer into her territory and you'll find yourself staring all of a sudden into the face of an angry lioness, teeth bared and eyes hungry for meat.

"Hi, you must be Jeno," my mother said before I could say anything. She came around the table, and as she approached us, her smile became even wider.

"Guilty," Jeno replied, returning the grin. "Thank you for inviting me over for lunch, Ms. Huang. It's really nice to meet you."

My mother looked slightly taken aback by Jeno's politeness, but it passed quickly over her face. "It's nice to meet you too, Jeno. Renjun's told me so much about you."

"Oh really?" He said, looking over at me with a smile. "I hope it wasn't all too bad."

"No, no, not at all! Actually," there was a shift in my mother's tone. "Renjun's been telling me a lot of good things. You sound quite the superman: student body vice president and tennis team captain?"

"I'm flattered, Ms. Huang. But I'm no superman, I just enjoy what I do."

I turned to my mother. I wasn't sure if she was satisfied with his reply, but nonetheless, to my horror, she continued. "That's good. But you must be very busy. How do you make time for your studies and your family? And now that you are dating Renjun, will you have time for him as well? Can you make him happy and treat him well with respect?"

"Mom!" I shot her an exasperated look. She was so going gung-ho today on the boyfriend interview. And Jeno wasn't really my boyfriend!

"I am pretty busy," Jeno said after a moment of thinking. He didn't seem one bit daunted by my mother's onslaught. "But I do my best to make time for the important things. The studies go hand in hand with extracurricular activities, so they aren't a problem. As for the family, both my parents have hectic schedules, but we all try our best to make it for Sunday outings to the city. It's been going well so far. And I will always have time for Renjun," Jeno smiled at me kindheartedly, his eyes catching mine. "I want to see him happy. He deserves respect and I wouldn't treat him any other way."

It was all for show, but somehow I knew Jeno was being sincere in his own weird, Lee Jeno way. Of course, it wasn't going to be something I'd be asking him to elaborate more deeply on, but I still appreciated the kindness.

Turning to my mother, I was surprised to see she was being exact same "That was nice!" look. Her face had softened from its hard lioness facade and was that of a truly impressed mother.

"It's really good of you Jeno," my mother finally said. "To want the best for Renjun."

"He deserves it," he shrugged simply.

Before another word could be said, the doorbell rang. "Huang Lee's Delivery!" A heavily accented voice called. Was it for real? Huang Lee? We don't own a restaurant!

"That's lunch," my mother said in a voice that wasn't really her own. "I'll get that. I really hope you enjoy your visit, Jeno." My mother smiled, genuinely warm and inviting.

"Thank you, Ms. Huang."

When my mother was safely out of the kitchen I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Jeno.

"So you alright, Lover Boy?" I asked him.

"For the first five minutes of meeting my new boyfriend's mom, I'd say going pretty well. All body parts still intact," he replied, patting himself.

I laughed. Only Jeno could withstand the mighty barrage of concerned mother and still have the guts to make jokes.

"Hell, I don't know if you know exactly how well of a job you're doing," I admitted, shaking my hand.

"Well, let's see if I can make it pass the meal now, shall we?" Jeno gestured to the figure of my mother, shuffling her way back into the kitchen with an armful of plastic food plates and Chinese to-go boxes.

"Sure," I grinned, as we both went to help.

* * *

"Goodness Jeno! That's quite funny!" My mother replied after getting a hold of herself after a fit of rambunctious laughter. She was red-cheeked and radiant, her pose relaxed and comfortable.

I just sat there still a little dumbstruck. No one had serenaded my mother quite so easily in over a decade, and Jeno had only had an hour and a half with her.

It was really hard to believe.

"Thanks, Ms. Huang" Jeno smiled.

"Oh, you! Just call me MeiGui," my mom said with a hint of blush. A blush!  
I really should be worried from now on. What if Jeno turned that charm on me?

Now I could see why all guys and girls flock around Jeno, even if he was an anti-social bastard. It wasn't just because of his looks.

It was inevitable, unavoidable, and undeniable. You got pulled no matter what you did.

"I don't think I could," Jeno replied with a blush—albeit only a hint—of his own. What a fake!

"How about we move on to dessert?" I interrupted their flirtation session. I couldn't handle another blush—real or not—from either of them.

"I would love to!" Jeno said enthusiastically. "Renjun says you make great desserts, MeiGui."

"Well, I don't want to brag," my mother said with a smile that made me want to throw up the egg rolls I'd just consumed. I couldn't believe it!

"So, who wants cake?" I said, interrupting them again before they could go school-girl blush on each other again. I started to take it out on the fridge.

"Wait," Jeno said, stopping me. "No need for that now. I have a little dessert that I made especially for this occasion."

"Oh no, Jeno. You shouldn't have—" my mother began to say. But he interrupted her.

"No, no," said Jeno, shaking his head. "It was no hassle at all. You supplied the food, the least I could do was bring the dessert."

Wow. Jeno was really pulling all the stops. "It was only take-out," I commented.

"Yeah, but it was a good take out wasn't it?" Jeno stood and wiped his mouth with the napkin at his elbow. "Let me just go get it, it's in my car."

"In your car?" My mother and I said in unison.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I've got a built-in mini-fridge." And then he was out the door.

"You deserve a standing ovation Renjun. You've got the jackpot this time." my mother said after watching Jeno's retreating figure.

"So you like him then?"

"You could do worse," she said noncomittally.

"Ohoho!" I said dubiously. "Those words are an understatement coming from someone who just spent an hour and half blushing like some twittering school girl. Truly mother, I admire your control," I added with more than a little sarcasm.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Jealous are we?"

I wasted not a moment in replying. "Just amazed, just amazed."

"Well then so am I," she sighed in satisfaction. "I had my initial doubts about Jeno, but after talking to him, he really seems like a good guy. My little son's growing up! Picking out real men instead of just the good-for-nothings he normally brings home."

"Will you stop that already?" I said as I cleared the table of the used dishes and set smaller plates usually for desserts. Gosh, did we have to get into the whole Yukhei thing again?

"I'm afraid not dear. You'll never live that one down," she replied. "There's such a difference between those two. Where Yukhei was rude, uncouth, and overly-hormonal, Jeno is charming, the perfect gentleman, refined, well-mannered, and not to mention rich. He's got keeper material to me."

Keeper material eh? Too bad this was all a hoax.

"Yes, yes mother, I get it. Jeno's good. Very good."

"Very good at what?" Jeno spoke from the doorway.

"At everything," I said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied. And then with a flourish, he set down a box. "Lady and gentleman," he said gallantly. "The famed Lee Jeno's strawberry almond tarts!"

My mother and I oohed and aahed as he showed it off. "And, if you've got some whipped cream tucked around here somewhere, I can promise you an even better mouthful than you could have imagined."

"Don't be so cocky" I grinned as I quickly went to the fridge to rummage for the squirty bottle thingy that whipped cream usually came in. By the time I found it, my mother had already helped herself to a bite, straight from the box.

"How rude mom," I said with a mock scowl.

"Sorry kids, but I've got to get dressed for work," she said with her mouth full. "I didn't realize the time. My clients are going to have a fit of apoplexy if I'm late. Its some major project or something."

"Don't choke now," I snickered. She had some whipped cream at the side of her mouth.

"Very funny dear," she said to me. Turning to Jeno, she said "Your tarts are wonderful Jeno. I really enjoyed them. Unfortunately, I've got to go."

"Its okay Ms. Huang," Jeno said as my mother turned to go. "I enjoyed it too."

"I said to call me MeiGui," she called over her shoulder. "Oh, and Renjun, give the neighbors some cake since we didn't get to eat it, okay hon? Jangmi said she'd come over to get it a little later."

Jaemin's mom, of course. I nodded. "Yup, sure."

"Bye Ms. MeiGui," Jeno called out to her. She replied with a resounding chuckle.

"I've got to say, Lee," I began when my mother was no longer in sight. "That was quite an impressive performance."

"Why thank you," he said with a mocking bow. "Anything to please."

"Yes, and I'm a new believer of that."

"I'm glad I made a convert of you," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Don't get too cocky now."

"Who me?" He said with a look of innocence I'd be a fool to believe. "I could never be cocky. I'm the picture of humbleness you see? I'm like—"

I shut him up by smearing a large streak of whipped cream down his right cheek.

He wiped some of it off with a mock look of disdain. "So that's how you want to play it, eh?"

My eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before I had my own streak of whipped cream, this time not only on a cheek but my mouth also. I licked my lips.

"Let the games begin."

Twenty minutes later, Jeno and I leaned panting against the table, our bodies covered in sticky white from the waist up.


	20. What's up?

"You're one crazy chick, Huang," Jeno huffed. I grinned in reply.

"Not as crazy as you," I said when I finally able to speak. "I can't believe we just wasted a whole can of whipped cream." I stood, surveying the damage.

"Hey, you started it," he replied, also getting up. He looked around. "Here, I'll help you clean up." He started to wipe the table with a clean cloth.

"No, it's okay," I said, stopping him. "I'll do that. You'd better take a shower. I don't know how you'll get home in that get-up."

He leaned against the counter. "Eager to get rid of me Huang?" He said with an unreadable look.

"Why, eager to stay Lee?" I answered with an arched eyebrow.

He walked to where I was leaning on the table and stood in front of me. And a little too close than necessary too if you asked me.

"And if I said I was?" He moved even closer, leaning both hands on the table, curling them around my wrist in an iron vise.

Interesting.

Our faces were only inches apart. I searched his eyes, the one that usually reminded me of someone else.

"Then I'd say you were more than welcome."

Jeno leaned in, our gazes locked. Somewhere in the back of my head, I realized that this would be the first time Jeno and I would actually kiss. Would it be rough? Did he kiss like Yukhei or would he maul my mouth like Jisung? Would he inflame me with every touch like Jaemin or would it be...

Gentle?

Of all things, gentle was something I was expecting. Jeno's lips were incredibly soft. Pressing against my mouth, it was almost as if a feather was merely brushing against my lips. At that moment, I wasn't sure how to feel: satisfied or disappointed.

The shift from soft and tender to deep and passionate was pretty much like mental whiplash; it was so unexpected it almost hurt and it left me lost in a haze. Not a bad haze, no. It wasn't bad because Jeno was good, really good.

I groaned, half in surprise, half in delight. I never would have thought that kissing Jeno would have been this good. What in the world had been doing the past few days?

Jeno then broke free from our interlaced fingers, and brought his arms around my waist, pulling us together. Our bodies were pressed into each other, molded at almost every curve.

At that moment, I needed to release some of the adrenaline rushing through me. I let my free hands run up Jeno's well-muscled arms in open appreciation.

The hands trailing his arms made their way up to twine around his neck and play with his hair. We could spend the rest of our day together!

I was cut off from my thoughts again when Jeno all of a sudden caught my hand moving down his arm in his.

"How about that shower?" He asked, planting a last kiss on my mouth. He untangled my arms from his neck and stepped back.

Eh? Was he blowing me off? "What, and that's it?" I asked incredulously.

"You were expecting more?" He answered, face perfectly straight, though he couldn't hide the amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said bluntly. What was the point of beating around the bush?

"I think we can save that for a little date, yeah?" He inquired.

"Really? Like when?" I wasn't going to let this go. My pride couldn't take it.

"Like when we aren't covered in sticky white stuff?" He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I paused. "Point taken. But the cream is a nice touch though," I said wiggling my brows.

Jeno grinned. "Don't I know it."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "The bathroom's down the hall, to your left."

"Got it." He said, walking out of the dining area.

It didn't take long to clean up the rest of the mess. I washed the rest of the dishes and set aside some of my mother's cake for the neighbors.

"Hey, Renjun" Jeno called. "Do you have any clothes I can change into?"

Clothes? I walked to the bathroom door. "I don't really think they're your style Lee," I said through the door.

"Well I can't go walking around your house half-naked now, can I?"

I grinned even though he couldn't possibly see. "By all means, please do!"

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that," was the muffled reply.

"Fine, fine, they'll be on my bed." I walked to my room and quickly looked for an oversized shirt. Fortunately, I believed in comfort before beauty, so this wasn't a problem.

"Renjun?"

"In here!" I said from my room. I went to my closet to get my robe.

"The shower's all yours," said Jeno coming into my room.

Turning around I said "Alright, take your pick. But they're not– eh?"

Jeno stood in my doorway rubbing a towel in his hair. This wouldn't be so out of the ordinary except that he was naked. Or almost anyways.

Standing in my bedroom with only boxers on was like an invitation to sin. Did he want me to jump his bones?

He was well proportioned. His body was lean, sleek, his body truly of a swimmer. However, he didn't lack muscle at all.

Jeno noticed my probing gaze. "What?"

I slapped a smile onto my face, trying to mask my hungry gaze at his delicious body. "Aw, shucks Lee," I said with a snap of my fingers. "It's not fair! You're actually wearing underwear!"

He flushed a little. "That rhymes."

Hmmm...I thought delightfully. So casanova wasn't such a casanova after all. Interesting thought that was. "Why Jeno! Is it just me or do you have a tell-tale blush on your cheeks?" I teased.

"Shut up," he began to vigorously rub his hair dry with the towel. I had to smile.

I shook my head to clear it. This was not the right time, place, or right anything to be thinking about stuff like this. Jeno was only supposed to be a hoax, a willing actor in my play of deception, the ruse in my web of lies.

"I'm gonna take a shower. If the bell rings, answer it okay?" I took my beloved—though unfortunately ratty but comfortable—robe off the hook on my door.

"Sure thing," Jeno answered.

"Don't touch anything, understand Lee?" I asked before I completely left the room. "And don't go snooping around either."

"Come on Renjun, I'm not a kid." He stopped drying himself off and turned to look at me. "Or are you afraid I might find something I wouldn't like?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Please," I said flippantly. "I'm just afraid you might find something you will like." I grinned over my shoulder as I left the room. "Don't look under the mattress." I had a feeling it would be the first place he checked.

When I got to the bathroom I turned the hot water on all the way. I just loved it when the whole room is filled with the warm fog: how the searing mist blanked out the large mirror hung on the wall. It was like my very own sauna; every time the warm air made it just a little harder to breathe, making it seem like I was sweating away all the stress and issues.

What was Jeno to me?

Was he just a thing, something kept, something valuable until proven useless? Was he more than that?

I let the water run even as I undressed. I added some cooler water to the pounding heat flowing from the showerhead. I stood beneath the scorching beat of the hot water, feeling, waiting for the exact moment when it would cool. It wouldn't cool that much; I hadn't added a lot of cold water after all, but it would cool.

I sighed blissfully when I finally felt the change from blistering heat to dull warmth. Why couldn't everything in life be life like that? If it's too hot for you, just add a little cold and bam!

I hated to admit it, but Jaemin had messed me up more than I cared to acknowledge. The only reason Jeno wad with me now was because Donghyuck had some hold over him. It wasn't because he wanted to be with me like all the other guys I've dated, and we didn't have a childhood bond like the one—formerly—shared with Jaemin. He was with me because he had to be, and that pricked my pride.

Now I cared more about what people thought, I gave a damn about things I wouldn't have normally given a second thought to. It was like my security blanket, my shield from the outside world, the only thing left that let me walk the fine line between being realistic and being downright cynical, had been ripped away.

If it hadn't been for him, I would have become a jaded, anti-social, suicidal someone masquerading as a teenager. Compared to me he was so naive, so simplistic, so innocent. It was because of him I was able to keep my skepticism of the human race to a minimum and actually enjoy life a little.

I didn't even want to think about it. Not even here in the safety of my fogged bathroom, where no one could see me, even myself. Especially myself.

Jaemin had been everything to me; I could at least admit that much. I couldn't lie to myself forever, though I could try. And maybe that's why I let him leave.

Hell yeah, I was scared! Who wouldn't be?

And if I was so scared of one person meaning the world to me, what business did I have with Jeno? Was it right to just use him like this? He was letting me use him, but no matter how you put it, it was still using him. Like a toy.

I turned off the cold water viciously, wanting to feel the scorching pain of the scalding water. God, what was wrong with me? Why was I such an ass?

Who knows? I'll probably know.

I did a quick shampoo and body scrub, still using the scalding water. It would be my penance. After all that I'd done, the burning pain on my skin was the least I could do.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stood dripping wet in front of the mirror, not seeing myself at all, just a rough outline. There was so much heat and mist that when I wiped off a small space in the mirror, it just fogged up all over again, not even giving me a chance to glimpse myself.

I was interrupted from my depressing train of thought with the ringing of the doorbell. There was a neighbor. Hopefully, Jeno would be able to get the door without having the neighbors think we were having an illicit love affair. And in my own home too.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Renjun?"

Jeno? "Did you get the door yet?"

"I can't."

"Huh? Why not?" How hard was it to answer the door?

"I need my pants."

"Your pants? What would I have to do with your pants?"

"They're hanging on the door."

I turn to face the door and sure enough, there were his pants. "Honestly Jeno, why didn't you take them before you left the bathroom?"

"I didn't think you'd take so long," was the muffled reply.

I wrapped the towel more securely around my waist and took his pants off the hook on the door. The doorbell rang again as I opened the door and handed them to him. I immediately didn't like what I saw.

"Oh my God Jeno! You haven't even put on any clothes! What have you been doing for the last twenty minutes? Doing autopsy in my room?"

He grinned sheepishly as he put on his pants as fast as he could, his boxers bunching up around his thighs. "Can you blame me?"

No, I couldn't. I really didn't have the heart, or the saliva to open my mouth and tell him off. Not when his whole upper body was rippling with the muscles just beneath the surface with the effort to get the rough denim on.

Luckily, the impatient ringing of the doorbell abruptly cut off my reverie. "Dammit, Jeno! Screw your pants! Open the door!" I literally shoved him out of the bathroom's doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." And he scuttled off towards the door, trying to force up the zipper of his pants.

"I said screw the pants Jeno!" I yelled after him. I think he would have flipped me the finger if he weren't so busy. I hurried to my room. Hopefully, the neighbor wouldn't see Jeno in his obvious disarray and me in my state of undress and start to misunderstand.

Through the closed door, I heard Jeno talking to someone. Who could it be? I wondered. I quickly pulled on one of the large shirts on my bed. It came up to about five inches above my knees. I hadn't dried myself properly and the cloth clung to my skin. A little indecent for company, but who cared?

I could hear Jeno still talking to someone. Why? How long did it take to hand over a few slices of cake? "Hey Renjun, can you come out here for a second?"

Uh-oh. What was with that tone? It was the same tone that Jeno used at school. The haughty, high-handed, anti-social voice.

"What Jeno?" I said as I came out of my bedroom. "I haven't finished getting..." I was suddenly met with a pair of familiar, dumbfounded eyes. And they definitely weren't Jeno's "...dressed?"

Jaemin? What was he doing here? I glanced at Jeno in question. If he knew Jaemin was at the door, why did he call me out of my room? And looking the way he did too! I was right. Jeno had left his pants unbuttoned, unzipped.

Jeno looked like he'd been abruptly pulled out of some high-class women's magazine with a headline of Men: After Sex Look. And it was totally fitting! He did look like he'd just had sex.

God, how we must look through Jaemin's eyes! We must look like a pair of lovers sharing an afternoon romp in the sheets!

Suddenly, Jaemin averted his eyes, cheeks flaming, and not with just embarrassment. His jaw clenched and I thought I saw a vein tick. "Am I interrupting something?" He was so obviously incredulous, so obviously angry, that even if I was really self-conscious, I couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable in his discomfort!

I glared at Jeno, sending him a look that promised retribution. His expression didn't change at all, except a flicker of amusement. I glared at him as discreetly as I could.

"No," Jeno answered. "We just finished." I saw Jaemin's nostrils flare, and I couldn't help but mirror the action. 'Just finished' what exactly? My eyes narrowed as I watched a little smile appear on Jeno's face.

"Yeah, it took longer than it should have. I got bored while waiting for whoever was going to get the cake, and for some reason, Jeno couldn't quite get up." Something unreadable flared behind Jeno's eyes as I said it, and I knew the games had just begun.

"Can you blame me?" Jeno asked severely. "It's not like you were any fun anyways." He made his way to the kitchen. "Where was the cake again?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. Was he insulting me? "You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the ass Lee. And the cake is on the counter." He nodded curtly to no one in general as he disappeared into the kitchen.

And so Jaemin and I were left together in awkward silence. Him silently seething, flushed with embarrassment, and looking really pissed off; me dripping hair and exposing far more leg than even Yukhei had ever seen.  
I decided to cut the silence short. "What's up?"

At my casual tone, his fists unclenched, though it certainly looked like it took a lot of willpower to do so. "What? Like you care." I wanted to fidget with his openly hostile glare.

I ran a hand through my wet hair. It was easier said than done, what with all the tangles and all. "Who cares if I care or not? My mom's worried. She mentioned your mom saying something about a rebellious streak or whatever that you're going through." I gave him a once over. "Doesn't look like it to me." Wow. I really am a great liar!

He snorted in derision. "Oh, and you want me to tell you what you look like?" He didn't have to say it. His gaze raked over me, his gaze lingering heatedly at my exposed thighs.

Not that I said that out loud or anything. Oh no. "No Jaemin, let me tell you what I look like." I stood close to him, so close that I had to tilt my head up ever so slightly to meet his angry gaze. "Something you can never have." I rose up on the tip of my toes and kissed him right on the lips.

"What the hell was that?" He half-whispered, half-almost yelled.

"What do you think it was?" I whispered back slyly. "I kissed you, no duh."

He looked at me incredulously. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Your fucking boyfriend is on the other side of the wall!"

Jaemin rarely cursed, and for him to use it twice in a row only meant that he was too pissed off to even watch his language. "I won't tell if you don't."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said in an angry whisper while looking at me like I'd suddenly grown a second head.

"I think the proper question would be what's right, don't you think?" He looked so confused, so overwhelmed, and so, so very angry he couldn't seem to speak.

"I have the cake." Jeno instantly felt the tension in the room. I mean, how could he not? It was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Took you long enough," I said sweetly. "I'm gonna go comb my hair. Show Jaemin out, would you?" Behind me, I heard Jeno ask, "Did I miss something?" I didn't catch Jaemin's answer.


	21. You Owe Me

"Damn that was fun!" Jeno said as he walked into my room.

"Fun for who exactly?" I said with a glare.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that!"

"What if I didn't?"

He paused for a moment. "Then I'd say you were lying."

"And how, may I ask, would you know that?" I arched an eyebrow skeptically.

He grinned. "Because if it were me, I'd be lying too."

We stared at each other, and it was like a mirror. When I looked into Jeno's eyes, it was as if I was looking into my own head.

"Put your pants on" I huffed.

"Sure. But only because you wanna watch me do it."

"Whatever," I said. He quickly pulled down his pants and started to smooth out his boxers. I looked away. It's not like I could help it. No matter how far I went with a boy, my mother raised me as a decent boy. And decent boys didn't casually drop their pants and fix their underwear. And then I realized that no decent boy would even be alone in the same room with a near-naked boy.

Then what did that make me? This was the second time Jeno and I were alone together in my room. But this time, we were both underdressed. I had a sudden idea. I may have been raised a decent boy, but the part of me that was able to watch near-naked boys was more dominant at the moment.

"You owe me," I said to Jeno. He'd finally got his boxers to stay down enough so that he could pull his pants up.

"For what?" he said as he zipped up the zipper.

"You knew Jaemin was outside the door when you opened it didn't you?"

He fiddled with the button of his pants. "I may have seen him through that hole-thingy in your door."

"May have my ass. And you still asked him in, and you even had the nerve to call me out of my room."

He shrugged. The muscles in his upper body rippling with the motion. "I didn't know where the cake was."

"Didn't know where the cake was my ass! You knew exactly where the cake was! Don't you dare try to deny it!" I looked at him threateningly, my eyes narrowed.

"Fine, fine," he said. "I admit it. I did it only to see you squirm."

"You're such a bastard!"

"What?" He said innocently. "I heard you guys had a falling out or whatever, I wanted to see for myself."

"Donghyuck told you, didn't he?" I said, irritated by the thought that Donghyuck would have told Jeno that much about me.

But Jeno shook his head. "No, some of the guys were talking about it in the locker room about how Jaemin suddenly changed or something like that. I overheard them saying that it was because you cut him off his leash or whatever."

"Leash?" I echoed. "What leash? He was never on a leash."

He gave me a quizzical look. "I've seen you and Jaemin around before Renjun, and let me tell you, that boy was leashed." He shuddered as he suddenly remembered something. "The way he followed you around like that and did everything you said was scary. Kind of like you were married or something."

Married? Now that was new to me. "I never ordered him to do anything. Jaemin was just everywhere I was and offered to do things before I even asked. I didn't leash him at all."

"Let's just say that some leashes aren't done by the owner."

"What's that supposed to mean, eh?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he answered. He put his hands on his hips. "So how do I owe you?"

"Are you trying to say that Jaemin willingly leashed himself to me?" I stared at him unblinkingly.

"Are you sure you really wanna know the answer to that one?"

This surprised me. Jeno had caught me off-guard. "Not fair."

Jeno shrugged again. "Not my fault. But let me make it up to you. I owe you, so tell me what you want and I'll do it."

I looked at him in defeat. He'd dismissed the issue so easily in such a blunt way. I was left with my unanswered questions. Maybe it was better for everyone that way. Jeno and I may have been mirror images of each other mentally and emotionally, but it seemed he was just a little more levelheaded than I was.

"Let's continue what we were doing earlier."

He looked surprised for a moment, just before practiced charm and coyness slid into place. And some people thought I had issues. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

I smiled my own practiced smile. "On this one? Definitely."

Jeno put one of my other shirts. We sat on my bed like a girl and a boy who suddenly realized that they were in a room together.

I felt Jeno's hand find mine and is fingers ran little patterns over my palm. It sent shivers up my arm and I remembered why we were there in the first place.

I waited for Jeno to make the next move, but he just kept on tracing swirls in my palm. Could he just get on with it?

I lightly released my hand from his grasp and shifted an inch away. I'm not an initiate type of boy. But then again, Jeno was going really slow!

Jeno let me move away without a struggle. We still hadn't said anything and when I peered into his face, the darkening afternoon light showed me that he had a very satisfied smirk, indeed.

I turned away from him, aware that my body language screamed frustrated. Screw my pride. It wasn't getting me anywhere. And neither was Jeno.

Before I could bask in my frustration, Jeno laid a hand on my arm and pulled me to face him again.

"What?" My voice held an edge of irritation.

Jeno let out an exaggerated sigh. "Always so impatient. Always in a..." he slid a soft hand down my bare arm, causing my pulse to speed up, "...rush."

"You're such a tease, you asswipe," I shot back, but the effect was futile. You can't call someone an asswipe when your voice is uneven and breathy. Damn.

Jeno laughed and my heart rate jumped even more. I leaned into him, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply of something that was subtle, yet almost overpowering. It was so Jeno.

I opened my eyes to find Jeno staring at me just the way I was staring at him. "Is it starting now?"

For an answer, he lowered his head and slowly kissed me. The kiss was tender, a mere press of lips. Something that hadn't happened to me yet. It was so short, so innocent, so completely new. Not even with Jaemin in that dimly lit closet was the kiss so sweet.

He pulled back slowly, letting his lips linger over mine and leaving me feeling frustratingly unsatisfied. Was that it?

Jeno must have seen the obvious dissatisfaction on my face because he smiled and said in a deep voice "I'm ashamed, Huang, that you think that's all I've got."

"I call it as I see it," I replied, my face only an inch away from Jeno's.

"Maybe you should call it as you feel it instead." And with that Jeno lowered his head down again for another kiss. He pushed me flat onto my back and leaned completely over me.

This time, the kiss was more than just tender. It was... mind-blowing. He placed a hand on my cheek so he could control the angle of the kiss while the other handheld my waist.

Kneeling in front of him, the feeling was breathtaking. Like, literally breathtaking. I had a hard time getting air into my lungs because he was really good at what he was doing.

He braced himself on his forearms, a knee nudging ever so slightly between my legs. It wasn't an indecent position, but enough of his body pressed onto mine so that I was in a very, very, very questionable position, as Donghyuck would call it. It made me wonder. Was Jeno a virgin?

"Believe it or not, Huang, I am," came the husky reply.

I stopped kissing him and paused in confusion. "Did I just ask if you were a virgin out loud?"

Jeno laughed, deep and sexy. "Yeah, you did," he said smugly kissing the corners of my mouth. "Making out is clearly muddling your mind."

"How you wish Lee." And with that, I forced all my strength, and in one quick, flowing motion, I flipped Jeno over. I was now on top, and he was on the bottom. It was a move that took me three months to master in Judo and at that moment, with Jeno looking positively bewildered, I was glad I learned it.

But bewildered wasn't the only word I could use to describe Jeno. By reversing our positions, I had to keep balance on my knees. And quite, unfortunately, one of my knees was placed conveniently at Jeno's crotch.  
It was then that I decided to grab a golden opportunity. "My turn" I grinned wickedly.

"By all means," he replied.

My eyes narrowed evilly as Jeno relaxed beneath me. My, my, overconfident wasn't he? Nothing that couldn't be fixed. I couldn't be the only one breathless and left in wanting now, could I?

I shifted ever so slightly, brushing my knees against him. I heard his breath catch just a moment before he tried to pass it off as a cough.

"I don't like that look on your face," Jeno said. His voice was a little strained and I felt him tense under me.

"Good. You weren't supposed to." And then I leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

I don't have words to describe Jeno's reaction. He knew where this was leading; he knew I was going to kiss him. Still, he didn't kiss me back right away.

He pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and tightening his grip. His other hand massaged the nape of my neck, bringing our mouths that much closer.

I could feel myself slipping away, getting lost in Jeno. I had no problem with that actually. My theory was that if a guy was a good kisser, let him kiss you.

I had to show him that he couldn't always be on top. Jeno and I were playing a game. Call it a pissing contest if you want, but it was a dangerous game.

So I leaned back. I took Jeno with me, pulling him by the collar roughly, never letting our mouths part, not even for a second. I leaned back until I was in a sitting position.

His kisses suddenly became a little more wary, for he was now aware of my precarious position. His hesitation made me smile and I couldn't help but grind into him just a little.

He paused mid-kiss, eyes flying open. His irises, once dilated with satisfaction were now tiny pinpricks of concern. "Renjun I don't think this is a good–"

"Shut up," I said, interrupting him. Using his momentary distraction to my advantage I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He took a sharp intake of breath through his nose and I decided to take pity on him and shifted my lower half away from his.

"Well," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "That was certainly a learning experience."

I smiled wider. "I'm glad that you feel that way." I placed a hand on his shoulder to get up. "Well, that's as much as you owe me for today. I think we can have some ice cream in the–"

I fell on him again as he pulled me back. He pulled me close to him and I could feel something that hadn't been there before.

"Virgin, indeed," I said quietly, flashing a very wily grin.

"And you called me the tease," Jeno replied breathily. "Point for the Ice Prince. May I get back on top now?" He asked courteously.

"By all means," I said, lying down letting him get up. "Impress me."

We resumed our make-out session with Jeno being a very gentleman-like partner, but with an edge of danger. I'd feel him being careful, so as not to insult me or scare me away, but then he'd suddenly do something unexpected, like knead my thigh or caress my stomach, and the word careful would be driven out of my mind.

But the entire time, Jeno never overstepped his boundaries. Despite the fact he was obviously turned-on down there he never unzipped his jeans like Yukhei always did when we were alone on a date.

Jeno finally pulled away and we were able to look at each other. It took a while for my eyes to focus again, but when they did, Jeno was still above me, flashing a very enchanting, all-male smile.

"Cute," I murmured.

He furrowed his forehead. "Shucks. I was going for manly."

"How conceited!" I laughed.

A delighted smile spread across Jeno's face again before he lay down next to me. We both laid in silence, trying to catch our breaths.

"I think I like owing you," Jeno commented.

"You think?" I asked mischievously. I knew quite well that he didn't just think that he liked owing me. If his body language was any indication, I'd say he enjoyed owing me quite thoroughly!

"Did you feel anything?" Jeno finally asked, breaking the silence.

I paused. I waited for some wave to wash over me and make me realize that I was falling madly in love with Lee Jeno. But the apocalyptic wave never came. For the first time, I didn't feel like running for the hills. There was no need this time.

"I don't feel anything," I replied, and as an afterthought. "Except that it was a really good make out."

"Without a doubt," Jeno agreed.

"Did you feel anything?" I had to make sure the platonic feeling stayed platonic. Don't want a repeat with what happened with Park Jisung, now do I?

"Nope," Jeno answered to my relief. "I felt nothing except what you said: It was a really good make out."

We looked at each other and laughed. Now, this was my kind of relationship.

"You know Huang," Jeno said, sitting up. "When all this scheming and devious cheerleader plotting blows off, I wouldn't mind doing this again."

I sat up. "You mean harmless making out?" I said, lifting a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jeno said, running a hand through his dark, raven hair. "Harmless making out or not so harmless making out. It's up to you."

"Oooh," I grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"I had a feeling you would." Jeno grinned back.

"Make out buddies?" I said, extending a hand out to him.

Jeno took my hand and shook it as if we were new acquaintances meeting each other for the first time. "Make out buddies."

Kindred spirits, indeed.

That night, after Jeno had gone home, Donghyuck called. "I had the most interesting proposition today," he drawled.

"Oh?" I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at his tone, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Don't you get interesting propositions every day?"

"True," he conceded. "But this one came entirely as a shock. In fact, I was so surprised that I almost forgot to say yes."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "Now that's funny. What, Lee Donghyuck, the king of comebacks ran out of things to say? I refuse to believe it."

"You shouldn't believe it. It's not that I ran out of things to say, it's that I couldn't think of anything for like, ten seconds. I swear man, my head was totally blank."

"Wow, I'd like to meet this guy. I can't believe he got you to shut up for a good ten seconds without even touching you."

"And that's what's funnier. You've already met him."

"Oh?" I was intrigued. All the guys I knew were Donghyuck's friends and didn't have half a brain cell to their name. "So who is this guy?"

He was more than excited to tell me. "You'd never believe it. It's–" he suddenly stopped. That pause was all I needed to have my suspicions almost confirmed.

"What?" I said impatiently. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"You know what, I thought about it, and I won't tell you. Instead, I'll just show you. Tomorrow." I grimaced. What the hell, he sounded so smug!

"What's the point?" I asked, slightly irritated. "I'm going to find out anyway, so just tell me already." Inside I was hoping the phone call had never happened.

"No," he said adamantly. "I know you'll find out, but this way is more fun for me."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be a bittersweet pain that I'll enjoy immensely!"

"Immensely huh? S. A. T words again?" I couldn't help but sound just a little biting.

"Mock me all you want now, but I assure you, the bittersweet pain will be all yours tomorrow."

"A little vindictive aren't we?"

"Nope, just sadistic," I smiled. Only Donghyuck would so openly admit being a sadist.

"And you're damn proud of that aren't you?" I teased.

"Hell yeah!" He said with a chuckle. There was a pause and I heard him talking to someone in the background. "I've gotta go Renjun, my parents are actually home for once. They want to have some family bonding time. Ha! What a joke."

"And that's the difference between you and me. I'm cynical, you're jaded." And he was. Poor Donghyuck believed in love and marriage even less than I did.

But who was I to talk? I didn't know any better than he did. In fact, I ran away with the first sign of alarm, bubbly feelings. Just look at Jaemin.

"Mmm," he said. "I don't believe we are cynical or jaded. Just realistic."

"Fine," I said, not willing to argue. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Only because it floats yours too. We're more alike than you think Renjun."

"That's scary," I said lightly. I could tell that Donghyuck was about to head into dark, serious matters. "Don't remind me. Let me stay ignorant."

"Don't worry, I will," he said, sounding for all the world like a cat who'd caught the canary. "But only because I enjoy the look on your face when you're forced to actually acknowledge it."

"Like tomorrow?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Like tomorrow."

I nodded to myself grimly. "Well, we'll see then won't we?"

"Oh no, no, no, Renjun, my sweet. The only one who will be seeing is you."

"I should be scared shouldn't I?" I could feel the little hairs on my neck rise in apprehension. The giddy feelings Jeno had made with our joyous afternoon of mutual physical exploration were all gone.

"Very," he replied. Then he hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

Rude bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] renjun, honey, calm down Σ(°ロ°)


	22. Not Your Prince Charming

The next morning I did indeed get a surprise. Just not one I was expecting. "Hop in," Jeno said as I stared at him. "You need a ride to school right?" I nodded. "Then get in." He leaned over the passenger's seat and opened the door, not even bothering to get out to open it.

Was this the surprise Donghyuck had for me? Was Jeno the one who had propositioned to him? He'd better not be. Especially not after making out with me. That was just insulting. And besides, when did Donghyuck and Jeno get so chummy anyways? I'll tell you when. Never.

I shook my head to clear it. This was too much thinking for a Monday morning—any morning actually.

"So, have you talked to Donghyuck lately?" I asked conversely as we drove off.

He didn't answer me right away. "You could say that." He kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but here goes," I took a deep breath. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Do you have Chemistry today? I think I forgot my book." I arched an eyebrow. Changing the subject was he?

"Don't change the subject Jeno. And if you're going to lie, think of a better one. I know you have Physics, not Chemistry."

"Okay," Jeno said slowly, eyes still on the road. "I should have known better than to use that tactic with you. Damn too perceptive if you ask me."

"Get to the point Lee."

"Look, you know how you're always asking what Donghyuck has on me?" I nodded, suddenly fascinated with his topic change. His expression looked pained as if it was something he really didn't want to talk about.

All I could think of was wow. Jeno's such a hypocrite! All that talk about Jaemin being on a leash and here he was on the tightest one I've seen.

He glanced at me. "To put it bluntly he'd keep my secret, so long as I became his...slave."

"Uh-huh," I said eagerly. The subject was obviously a sore spot for Jeno, but watching him squirm was so much fun! I guess I'd been hanging out with Donghyuck for way too long. My sadistic side was showing.

"I've been his... slave," he grimaced at the word. "For a while now. And a few weeks ago he just said to pretend to be your boyfriend. I didn't—couldn't refuse. I couldn't even ask why. Now every time we meet I have to give him every detail."

I thought for a moment. "So then you did talk to him. You told him about yesterday?" Jeno nodded. "Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I just needed you to understand that there are some things I need to do, even if I don't necessarily want to."

"What, you don't want to talk to Donghyuck?" That was a little extreme if you ask me. But then again, no one was asking me.

"I want nothing to do with him," he said vehemently. "In fact, if he hadn't–" he quickly stopped himself from saying what he was about to say. He breathed for a moment, trying valiantly to collect himself. "If he hadn't had this thing over my head, I'd avoid him like the plague."

I found this strange. "But why? Why does it seem like you really don't like him? I mean, I know he's made school annoying for you sometimes, but why is it you hold some kind of immeasurable hate for him or something?"

Jeno scowled. "I just don't like him," he said flatly. "The way he plays with people, the way people let him play with them. The way he thinks he could just do whatever he wants. I hate people like that. He has no consideration for others' feelings."

I stared at him, a little surprised at his sudden display of anger. I knew he didn't like Donghyuck, but having a first-hand account of it was really something else." Wow. You really don't like him do you?" He nodded fervently." Can I ask why? I mean, what's Donghyuck ever done to you to deserve such...such...blatant dislike?"

He scoffed. "You mean other than what's he's doing to me now? He's freaking blackmailing me Renjun. If he were anyone else he'd just mind his own business and let it go. But he's not. He's this conniving little witch that wants to control everything around him."

"Look, I agree with everything you're saying. He's high-handed, nosy, controlling, and sadistic. But that doesn't mean he's a bad person." Really, he wasn't. Donghyuck was helping me now after all.

"If that wasn't a description of a bad person, I don't know what is." Jeno turned his attention once more to the road. We were nearing the school and whatever it was that Donghyuck had planned for me.

Any kind of distracting thought brought my mind back to my impending doom and made me want to hurl. What if it was who I thought it was?

"No, just listen to me first," I said with a hint of pleading. The only answer was a skeptical glance. "The reason Donghyuck does all these crazy things is because he actually cares, you know?"

Jeno snorted. "No, I don't know."

I sighed and tried again. "Seriously, come on. Donghyuck likes to play with people. He twists us around and pulls us apart like clay until we're nothing but putty in his hands. And yeah, half the time he does it all for his personal enjoyment, but the other half—the one that people hardly ever see because they're too blinded by his almost cruel ways—the other half is pure concern." Jeno stayed silent and I took it as my cue to go on.

"I've been in crap almost as big as the one I'm in now, but Donghyuck's helped me out every single time. Sure, almost all of them were half his fault, but he got me in and he got me out. On the way always got beat up, emotionally and physically, while he barely got a scratch. But you know what? The one moment it counted the most, Donghyuck was there. He's a total guy when it comes to the emotional crap; he doesn't know how to deal with people and all their baggage. But if it were anyone else, I think I'd end up more scarred than I already am."

Jeno glanced at me again, his eyes unreadable." You really like him don't you?"

"Half the time. The other half I hate him so much I wanna break him in two."

"Good to know that you share some of my sentiments, despite having waxed poetic notions, and about the evil Lee Donghyuck of all people."

I shrugged. "He's not evil. He is what he is. That's just his way. But if it's any consolation, not all of it is his fault."

Through the rear mirror view, I saw Jeno lift an eyebrow. "What, it's not his fault that he's an evil conniving witch who enjoys nothing better than torturing the people he thinks are beneath him?"

"Well..." I was a little speechless. "I don't know about the evil witch part, but I do know that if he's a little rough around the edges, it's not really his fault."

"Oh? And why not?"

"He's always alone," I said simply. "He's an only child. His parents really love him, but they're always in some foreign continent. He doesn't know how to show affection in any way, other than the painful kind."

"Are you trying to say he likes me?" Jeno looked highly skeptical.

"With Donghyuck, you never know," I said honestly. "All I'm trying to say is that he doesn't hate you, not at all. If he hated you, you'd definitely know it. And for whatever reason he's blackmailing you, although the first half is certainly for his enjoyment, I'll bet my year's allowance to say that the other half is for your own good."

Jeno gave me a searching look, longer than would have been safe while driving a car, but I kept his gaze. I willed my eyes to show him just how unwavering my trust in Donghyuck was.

"You really believe what you're saying don't you?"

I shrugged. "I've known him for a while now and he hasn't done anything to hurt me, at least nothing that I haven't brought on myself."

"I never knew you of all people could trust another person so much."

"Yeah, well, Donghyuck's just one of those people you know? He likes to take charge, and he doesn't disappoint. So I can't help but let him pull me along."

"Yeah, I know," Jeno nodded. "I understand most of what you're saying even if I don't want to. He did introduce us. Maybe he isn't such a psycho after all."

I laughed. "That's where you're wrong, Lee. He is a psycho—a stark, raving mad, lunatic. But I can't help but love him anyway."

"We'll see how much you still love him after you find out what he's cooked up this time," Jeno muttered grimly. He said it low, but not low enough for me not to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had to say, Jeno was pretty good at the whole bipolar thing. One minute he's dissing Donghyuck, yelling at me the next, and now he's all dark and foreboding. And I thought I had issues. The more I thought about it, Jeno and Donghyuck were made for each other.

Jeno carefully pulled into the parking lot. I unlocked the door to get out but he stopped me with a hand on my arm. I turned to him. "What?" I asked. To my surprise, Jeno didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me closer With a hand on my arm and the other at my neck, he kissed me. I was a little surprised at first, but soon enough I was kissing him back.

It was very different from the ones we'd shared yesterday. This kiss held a sort of...desperation, a kind of frenzy. It was as if Jeno was trying his damnedest to shake me up, pull me into him...and to...forget?

"Mmm. Jeno" I said softly between kisses. I pushed against him gently, trying to get him to slow down. "It's too early for this," I said with my eyes closed.

He leaned his forehead against mine, unable to look me in the eye. "I know," he sighed and I breathed the minty freshness of his toothpaste. "I care about you Renjun." He said frankly. "I'm not your Prince Charming, but I'd still do anything to avoid seeing you get hurt badly." Jeno's expression alone was enough to tell me that what I feared the most was coming true.

"I'm in some serious shit aren't I?" It was kind of obvious. I mean, really. Jeno and I didn't do sentimental.

His grip on my arm tightened involuntarily. "He knows it's going to hurt you," he ground out angrily, "but he's going to do it anyway." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Is that what you call a friend?"

What did I say to that? Hell, I didn't know! I shrugged like it was nothing, but it sure as hell didn't feel like nothing. "Whatever it is, he must have a reason for doing it right?" Jeno stared at me hard, and I could tell from the way his eyes changed to the color of dark thunderclouds that he didn't understand. "You know how you said there are some things you've got to do, even if you don't want to?" He didn't answer. "For Donghyuck, this might be one of them."

He shook his head in frustration. "God! How can you have so much faith in him?" He slammed his hands onto the steering wheel and gripped it till his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know either Jeno," I said wearily. "But I know that no matter how twisted things get, Donghyuck is still my friend. And he wouldn't hurt me in any way that I couldn't take. And if he did, it's probably for the best anyway."

"What is he, God?!" He cried out.

"No!" I said firmly. "No, he isn't. But...he's just..." I didn't know how to explain it. "I don't know how to explain it Jeno," I said, defeated by myself. "It's just who he is, who I am. This is what we are."

"That makes no sense at all," he released his death grip on the steering wheel and I was glad to hear that he sounded a little less angry. "But you don't hurt someone you care about."

The moment those words left his lips, I realized something about Jeno that I never would have believed before. He was incredibly naive. Did he really think that caring about someone was the only thing in a relationship? I never would have guessed that the Jeno who would kiss me—and probably every other boy out there—to oblivion could be so...so...adolescent.

Could Jeno have ever dated? At all?

Not if he still thought you didn't hurt people you cared about. I guess we weren't completely kindred spirits after all.

I sighed. "I don't know how to explain it Jeno," was all I could say. And that was plenty, considering I'd just had an epiphany.

"Then don't."

"I'm not going to."

We didn't speak. "I'm sorry," he finally said, eyes closed and breathing deeply. "I didn't mean to pry like that, or to...I've never..."

It suddenly dawned on me that Jeno was trying to apologize for lashing out. For actually showing that he was angry. For showing me any emotion at all.

I leaned over to put my chin on his shoulder and wrap both arms around his neck." I know Jeno, I know. I care about you too. It's funny, but even though I've only gotten to know you for a few weeks, it's like we've been friends for years."

He relaxed a little and put his temple on my forehead. "I know what you mean. It sounds cliche, but it's like I've found my other half or something."

I grinned. "That's one way to put it. If it helps, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"That sounds like a confession," he turned his head to look me in the eyes.

"Does it?" I asked quizzically. "A confession of what I suppose?"

"Of your undying love?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"I don't know. Do you love me?" I stared at him as he took his time to answer. I had a feeling he was picking apart everything he'd felt for the last few weeks, going over every feeling he'd felt in the short time we'd spent together.

"I don't know," he said finally. "It's kind of...different. I think I might love you, but I think it's... different."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. It's not love  _ love. _ It could probably be love  _ love _ if we let it grow, but you're not going to let it grow are you?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "I meant it when I said I wasn't your Prince Charming."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I never was Cinderella anyway. The way I see it, I'm Prince Charming and some poor deluded guy out there is Cinderella. Or Snow White. Or Sleeping Beauty."

My list brought a small smile to his face. "Poor guy."

"Whatever," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "You wish it were you."

For a second Jeno only smiled at me enigmatically. "Maybe," he said vaguely. "Maybe." I looked at him, sort of panic-stricken.

I should be hung by the ankles!

"Wipe that look off your face Huang," he said with his usual teasing tone. "It's maybe, maybe not. But even if you find your Cinderella, or your prince or whatever, we're still make-out buddies, right?"

I grinned at him, probably idiotically. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Lee."

"Good," he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I wouldn't have let you say no anyways."

"Possessive, aren't we?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Very," he said cheekily. He got out of the car and went around to open my door.

"Such a gentleman," I teased.

"I figured it's the last time could do before aiding in your ruin," he said as he helped me out of the car.

"I'm not going to be ruined," I replied as I got out. And if it was who I thought it was, then I'd only be close to ruined. Or maybe a mental breakdown.

"You keep telling yourself that," he took my books to carry them. Taking hold of my hand and twining our fingers, he said, "Shall we go meet the wicked Witch of the West and whatever he has in store for you?"

I gulped, just a little. Prince Charming or not, I was still kind of scared. "Lead the way, brave knight."

Jeno saw them before I did. Like, way before I did. I was too busy saying hi to people I barely knew, but Jeno...well, Jeno was like a guard dog on the lookout. Or maybe he just knew where they would be because Donghyuck told him.

"Ow, Jeno!" I exclaimed quietly so that only he could hear. I looked up into his face and he turned me away from the front of the school to look at him. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Don't look at the entrance," he murmured. But of course, the moment he said not to look, I looked. Good thing Jeno was too fast for me. He'd already blocked my view with a hand that was supposedly caressing my face to anyone who cared to look. "I told you not to look," he scolded quietly. "The moment you look, it'll be over for you." There were catcalls and choruses of 'Get a room!'

"Jeno," I sighed. "I'll be fine. Whatever it is, it's not like it'll be the end of my world."

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Jeno mumbled roughly. He was still staring in disgust.

"Ugh. Let's just get it over with." I turned myself to go, but again, Jeno was there to stop me. Suddenly, he was way too close. "Oi, what's with the physical contact?" I was getting a little irritated. The catcalls were getting louder and I had no idea who they were.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jeno said, his eyes dark, unreadable, and stormy.

"What for?" I said. I wasn't really into PDA out in broad daylight. Yes, there were exceptions, but I didn't think this was one of them.

Jeno shook his head. "Just listen to me. I'm going to kiss you, understand?" He said it in a tone that brooked no argument, so I couldn't help but agree to what he was saying. "But you've got to keep your eyes open."

I looked at him strangely. "My eyes open?"

"Yes, your eyes open."

"Hmmm...okay..." I said slowly. "I have to admit Jeno, this is kind of kinky. Is this a challenge?"

"Call it what you want," he said grimly. "But just do it, okay?" I nodded. And that's about all I had time before Jeno was kissing me. It was a simple kiss, just lips and nothing else. I hate to admit it, but Jeno is a fantastic kisser.

But thanks to Jeno, my eyes widened in surprise. I was so into kissing with Jeno that I hadn't even realized he'd turned me and we were now facing the school. And then all of a sudden I couldn't breathe.

And then it was more than a kiss.

Kissing Jeno was like sex on hardwood. Standing up, sitting down, laying down; it didn't matter. It was just that good. It blurred the loudening catcalls that were most assuredly for us. Most of all, it blurred the sight of Donghyuck and Jaemin making-out at the door.

"Alright, break it up, break it up" Mr. Do, the principal. Jeno quickly straightened and slowly detached his mouth from mine. He needn't have done it so quickly though, Mr. Do was in no way walking to us.

"Mr. Na, Mr. Lee, this isn't something you can do in the morning," Mr. Do chastised. Jaemin was quiet and Donghyuck answered for them both.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Do," he said as he put a little more space between his body and Jaemin's. If only old Hawkeye had seen what they were doing earlier. It was bad enough that Jaemin was sitting on the banister with Donghyuck nestled quite comfortably right in between his outspread legs, but the little show they had on just a few seconds ago would have been flagged and rated triple X.

With Jaemin sitting on the banisters and Donghyuck standing up in front of him, the two were the same height which allowed for some hot and heavy physical contact. It was like sex but with the clothes on...for the most part. Jaemin's letterman jacket and button-up shirt were already laid forgotten next to them, leaving Jaemin in a plain white tee that clung to his toned arms. I wasn't able to see where Donghyuck's hands were exactly, but I knew they were sandwiched somewhere between the front of his body and Jaemin's pant zipper.

I don't know how he got Jaemin to agree to it. I guess people do change. Or maybe the only persuasion Donghyuck really needed was a flip of hair and a little wiggle of his rather large bottom.

"We won't do it again," he said sweetly.

Mr. Do eyed Donghyuck suspiciously for a moment before saying "Best make sure of that. The both of you." He shot a hardened look over the two before stalking away.

Jeno once again put an arm around my waist. I was guessing that he didn't want to be bested by Donghyuck and Jaemin's mildly orgasmic foreplay. Gluing me once again to his side, we made our way to where Donghyuck and Jaemin were standing quite indecently close to each other.

As we passed by I kept my face blank, trying not to show just how shocked I was. Good thing it wasn't much. I knew Donghyuck had been planning this. I really should have seen it earlier.

In contrast to mine, Jeno's face was openly hostile. I didn't have to guess who he was looking at. Only Donghyuck could make Jeno have such a scary face and I already knew what kind of expression Donghyuck would give him back: Triumph.

I didn't have to look to know that. Not that I could look. Not when Jaemin's face looked like that.

He had a sort of dazed expression on his face, the face of someone who'd just been thoroughly kissed. His hair was tousled by the wind and his eyes were large and dilated, deep dark pools of satisfaction.

I watched him as Jeno and I passed by, and what hurt more was that he wasn't watching me at all. His arms were wrapped around Donghyuck's waist and he was staring at him like he was the only person in the world.

"Are you alright?" Jeno asked me for the millionth time since the bell had rung for the first period.

"I'm fine Jeno," I said when he made a face to tell me otherwise. "It wasn't bad at all. I didn't know why I hadn't realized it sooner."

"Don't try to be okay when you're not."

"But I'm okay," I really was. If you didn't consider the fact that I was on autopilot and the fact that I could hear myself speaking in monotone.

"Look, I'm vice president of the student council and I don't condone skipping, but we should skip school today. I hear the new ride at the amusement park just opened and it's fantastic."

Awww. That was really sweet. Jeno could be a million things, but he was still a star student of SM High School. Skipping class was out of the question. And for him to offer to skip class and go to an amusement park all for my benefit was really something.

"That would be great Jeno," I cut him off with my index finger on his mouth. "But I can't afford to skip school either. I may not be on the student council, but I'm still a straight-A student."

He fidgeted, his eyes on the ground, just like a little boy. "I know, but–"I shook my head.

"No buts Jeno. If I skipped today, it'd be like I was running away. And I sure as hell can't run away. Cause Donghyuck would rub it in my face," at Donghyuck's name, Jeno's face darkened.

"You still care about that?! Did you not see his face when we passed by?! He looked so smug it made me sick!"

"Yeah, I did see his face," I lied. Actually, I didn't. I was too busy looking at Jaemin.

The bell rang again, signaling that we would be tardy if we didn't get to class in the next five minutes. Fortunately for me, Jeno had walked me to class. Unfortunately, it was geometry. Great. Just great.

"My offer for the amusement park still stands," Jeno said suggestively as he noticed my grimace for the oncoming geometry lecture.

I wanted to go. I really did. Go on a newly opened amusement park ride or go through a period of torture with triangles? I'd take the amusement park ride any day. But today was not any day, that much was obvious. And besides, if I skipped this period, or even the rest of the day, then when would I have the chance of fly kicking Lee Donghyuck halfway to China?

"I told you Jeno, if I skip today, it would be like running away. And Huang Renjun doesn't run away."

Jeno huffed, clearly to put out. Maybe he wasn't such a star student after all. "Sure, anything but your feelings right?" I stared at him confounded.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked a little offended.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that Renjun." I frowned and Jeno immediately made amends. "Alright, alright," he said. "Don't mind the sarcasm. You aren't the only one pissed off. I am too you know, just a little."

I sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into my shit. You should get to class now. You're going to be late."

"You're right. About being in your shit and being late. But if it's any consolation, if it's you, then I don't mind at all."

"Shucks Lee," I said. Somehow, I was able to muster up a lightly teasing tone. "Don't get all mushy on me in the middle of the hallway."

He kissed me lingeringly on the forehead. "Anything to ease the headache I know geometry is going to give you." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up after class alright?" I nodded and watched him leave.

I sighed as I made my way into class. Jeno was a great guy. He was so...so...nice. I didn't deserve him. I mean, he wasn't mine, but he was still with me. Did that make any sense?

I knew that. Jeno knew it too. He said so himself: I'm not your Prince Charming. And we were both fine with that.


	23. Doing You A Favor

Could my life get any more twisted?

Yes, actually, it can.

How the heck was I supposed to find the measurement of angle B? What the hell was a transversal? Who'd ever heard of a linear equation?

I groaned in frustration. There was no way I was going to be able to get this lesson. Or any other lesson for that matter.

Fortunately, my phone started to vibrate. Glancing quickly at the teacher, Ms. Kang, I covertly took out my phone. It's not that they didn't let you use the phones in school, it's just that I felt weird using it while everyone was so serious.

** From: Donghyuck L ** .

_ Geometry? A bore? Meet me at the rec room. I can promise you a better way to spend your time. _

That was the whole message. No hello, no goodbye.

Great. Just great. I didn't know, should I skip geometry, the most torturous subject known to man, or go and meet the devil incarnate? I was truly at a loss as to which was the lesser evil.

I quickly put away my phone and quickly pinched my cheeks. Hopefully, I at least looked feverish.

"Ms. Kang," I murmured with eyes slightly closed. "I don't feel very well." She took one look at me and I guess I was convincing enough because she said, "Oh, that's too bad. You need to know today's lesson, but would you like to go to the nurse's office?" I nodded a little shakily and even furrowed my brows a little to make it look like I had a headache.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took the pass and walked to the door unsteadily.

The rec room was like a second gym, but also half an auditorium. It was a large space, air-conditioned, with one half a court and the other half a stage.

Why was I meeting him again? I know I told Jeno all that crap about not running away, but it's not like I wanted to confront it either. Ignorance is a bliss you know? And denial? Well, denial can sometimes become your best friend.

But really, it was way too early for this. The first bell had rung and already I'd been kissed twice, shaken to the core by seeing my ex-best friend make out with the head cheerleader, been to hell and back in the evil class of Geometry, and I was now being forced to face my denial complex.

Talk about a rough morning. Don't you just hate Mondays?

But, the moment was like the icing on the cake. To top it all off, I was about to head into a confrontation with the equivalent of Mount Doom, the true devil that wears Prada, and basically the epitome of all things evil, conniving, and manipulative. The irony of it all is that despite all that Donghyuck was, all that he's done to me—is doing to me—no matter how evil he can be, he'll always be beautiful.

But wallowing in my mistakes would have to wait for another time. For now, I had to deal with the confrontation with the evil cheerleader.

As I entered the Rec Room, Donghyuck did a complicated-looking handspring-like-thingy in front of me. "I've done my whole cheerleading routine for this Friday's football game and just perfected my back handspring to full-twisting layout. All in the long while it took you to get here."

Great. While I was contemplating the riddles of my emotions, here he was practicing backflips and full-twisting whatchamacallits. And people called me the Ice Prince.

So I didn't deign to give him an answer. He smiled, knowing the reason for my silence. "I'm guessing you enjoyed this morning's show."

His tone was so obviously taunting that I couldn't help but take the bait. "How could I not enjoy it?" I asked stonily. "Just think Donghyuck, you've gone through the whole football team already, including their newest rookie. That's quite an accomplishment. You should get an award." I smiled at him, but it sure wasn't friendly.

"Ah! So frosty for so early in the morning," he teased. I didn't answer him. "Just a few weeks ago you were practically throwing me at him and now I've finally got him. Isn't this exactly what you wanted?" He turned around and did three consecutive handsprings. "You shouldn't be mad Renjun."

"I didn't say I was mad," I said when he landed. He didn't even face to answer me.

"You don't have to say anything, my dear." I knew I didn't. But what was he expecting me to say?

"Then what'd you call me here for?" I asked him evenly, literally sucking the life out of my tone.

"Doing you a favor."

I let out a snort. "Really now? Some favor it's turning out to be."

"For shame Renjun," he said wagging a finger at me. "And here I thought you knew me better than anyone else." He walked to the stage and gestured for me to follow him. "Nothing is ever as it seems."

I looked at him pointedly. "Nothing with you ever is. I know that better than anyone else."

"Exactly! So what's with the cold treatment?"

"It isn't a cold treatment," I said looking away. "I have nothing to say so what do you want me to do?"

Donghyuck sighed in exasperation. "I want you to do what you want to do Renjun."

I looked at anything but him. "What's that supposed to mean?" From the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me like I'd suddenly grown two heads. Half in incredulity and the other half with mingled fury and irritation.

He slapped both hands onto the hardwood. They landed with an echoing thwack! He jumped lightly off the stage in all his graceful glory. If he weren't my friend I would hate him right then and there.

"Screw it Renjun," he said standing in front of me with his arms crossed and his body language screaming ready for war. "No more playing around."

I scoffed at that. "Now that is funny! Who are you to tell me to stop playing around when you play with people all the time? You toy around with their lives, their emotions like you could just reset it all with a press of a button?"

"What, and leave your lives to people like you who don't even know what to do with it?" He ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

I could feel the tension accumulating in my shoulders. "It's my life Donghyuck. I'll do what I want with it."

"You don't even know what you want!" he retorted heatedly.

I felt my anger shoot up my back and seize my entire body. I stood and strode up barely an inch away from him. Donghyuck was about 2 inches taller than me, but I didn't care. "I don't know what I want?" I repeated, my voice low and tight. "Since you're so smart, you must know then, right?" Donghyuck didn't even flinch, but instead merely raised an amused eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I know exactly what you want."

I blew up then. "Hah! Really now? You know exactly what I want? Damn, Donghyuck! I never knew you were that smart! I thought you were just all ass!" I was extremely angry and I didn't give a shit what I said to Donghyuck.

"Enlighten me then, Donghyuck if you're so fuckin wise. Go ahead! Tell me, what is it that I want?" I knew I was pushing him dangerously close to the edge, but I also knew what was going on in his mind. He'd hinted at it more than once. He'd been dying to say it right from the beginning.

I would've still died if he'd said it now, but I wanted so much to retaliate, to lash out, that I dared him to do it anyways. I got what I wanted.

"Jaemin." One word and I paled. Donghyuck's eyes were narrowed in biting triumph.

"What?" I asked dumbly. I felt all my anger flush away, almost as fast as the blood had emptied from my face.

"You heard me. You want Jaemin." He dared me to say otherwise.

I tried to look at him directly without flinching. "And I would because...?" I was literally grasping for straws. I should have seen this coming earlier.

"You tell me Renjun, you tell me."

"Why should I tell you? I thought you knew." I tried my hardest to put every ounce of malice back into my words, but I knew it was a losing battle.

"Oh I know Renjun, I know. But it feels so much more empowering hearing it come out of your mouth."

I'd run out of things to say. If I didn't come up with anything soon, I was going to lose a lot of face in front of Donghyuck. And I had too much pride for that, especially after my blow up." I should have never come here. It was a waste of my time. I have nothing else to say to you." I turned to leave.

"Ooh, running away now?" Donghyuck sneered as I made for the door. I scowled as I remembered Jeno saying something almost identical just a little while ago.

"I'm not running away," I said, not even bothering to look back. I couldn't even remember why I came in the first place. I should've have known.

"Then what are you doing now?" He called to my turned back.

"I'm walking."

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Is that any better?"

"Does it matter to you, Donghyuck?"

"Whatever," he said, his voice fainter now that I was almost to the door. "Come find me when you wanna finally admit what it is you really want."

"Sure, when hell freezes over," I said pulling the door open and walking out. Unfortunately, I didn't walk out fast enough. I heard his faint, lingering words like an ominous curse.

"It already has Renjun, it already has."

As I headed back to geometry, the bell rang for the next class. And just as my luck would have it, my next class was Byun. My day had officially gotten worse.

I met Jeno just as the door to Geometry was in sight. "Renjun?" he asked, suitable surprised. "What were you doing out of class?"

"Ah...nothing" I quickly fibbed. "I just stopped by the nurse's office. I thought I had a headache, but it went away." I silently prayed that he wouldn't ask about it. I was usually a fantastic liar, but I didn't have the energy of the drive to think of a good lie right now.

Instead, Jeno put a hand to my forehead feeling my temperature.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever," he said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded.

"Of course," I reassured him. "It's just that the tumultuous events of this morning and all that geometry just didn't mix well, you know?"

"If you say so," he said, giving me a look that wasn't quite sure. I gave him my best smile and walked into the classroom, taking my bag where I had left.

There was a different teacher writing on the board. He turned around as I walked into the classroom. Jeno lagging behind. Mr. Qian the board read. He seemed young-ish, late twenties maybe, and since I'd never laid eyes on him before, it was safe to say he was probably a substitute. He smiled at me. "Hello, was that your bag?" He nodded at the knapsack in my hands.

I know it probably sounds cliche and totally fictional, but something magical happened. The moment he smiled and opened his mouth to reveal a set of perfectly straight, perfectly white, pearly whites, it transformed his whole face from ordinary to well...extraordinary. It wasn't just his face, but that one smile seemed to magnify all his other features too. His dark blonde hair cut relatively short suddenly seemed shinier, more blonde.

He seemed nice. Really nice. More than nice actually.

Shiny hair, beautiful smile, and twinkling eyes aside, I couldn't help but think he was sort of an idiot. I mean, of course, it's my bag!

Because behind those twinkling eyes and blinding smile I saw a glimmer of something dangerous. Like what I'd picture the Big Bad Wolf would wear when he started to blow the little pigs' houses down.

I made a mental note to steer clear of Mr. Twinkle Eyes and Shiny Hair aka Mr. Qian. Outwardly, however, I returned his smile. "Yes, I'm sorry. I had to go to the nurse's office."

"Oh, well then, I hope you feel better," I nodded again and quickly exited the room, pulling Jeno along.

"Hurry up Jeno, what are you looking at?" His eyes lingered on Mr. Qian as we quickly left.

"Nothing," he murmured. "He just sort of looked familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, you know like I've seen him somewhere before."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Jeno, but I know what familiar means." He didn't notice my sarcasm. It looks like he was too busy thinking of something.

We walked side by side to my locker where I got my dropped off geometry book and traded it in for the dreaded Chemistry book. Honestly, the thing was a pain in the ass.

Jeno took my Chemistry book the moment it was out of my locker. I couldn't help but smile at his gentlemanliness. I didn't usually let my boyfriends carry my stuff because I liked to carry my own weight and no one could make me think otherwise.

I didn't know what Jeno had being open with anyone but I thought it was a pretty fair deal. Someone carried my stuff and I didn't spend my days with a virtual mute.

We walked slowly towards Byun's class, my arm looped through Jeno's free one. It was really comfortable and I almost felt calm and at ease. It was just sad that an almost perfect mood could so easily be spoiled.

Yup. That's right. Jaemin.

Talk about the worst day ever.

"Isn't Jaemin in your Chemistry class?" Jeno asked all of a sudden.

I sighed. It's like he'd read my mind. "Unfortunately."

"Well, it can't be too bad," he said, though he didn't sound convincing, not even to himself. I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Ah! You're right" He agreed after seeing the look on my face. "Who are we kidding? It's probably going to be the worse hour and a half of your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the encouragement Jeno."

He shrugged. "Hey, I did offer to skip school, but no!" He exaggerated. "You didn't want to." He put on a pouting face that made me smile.

"Whatever," I said as I hit him playfully on the arm I'd looped mine in. "I wouldn't feel very nice knowing I ruined your perfect attendance."

To my surprise, Jeno put on a mocking face and said, "Blasphemy! You feel now?!"

"Ugh!" I said, pretending to be offended as I swatted him again on the arm. "I can feel!"

It was Jeno's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a very pretty girl."

I gave him the once over. I took in all that beautiful musculature and would have drooled on the spot if I hadn't been aware of my surroundings. His complexion contrasting with his dark hair, which shined and gleamed under the lights in the hall.

Very pretty indeed.

"I have no objections with the pretty part," I said. "But you are definitely not a girl." I gave his muscled arm a little squeeze. It was firm.

He squeezed my arm in his. "I'm glad you're smiling." I looked at him it was like I was seeing someone else.

He looked into my eyes, and there was an odd connection. One we'd never let connect before. "I think you look better smiling," he said softly.

Jeno looked away quickly then, a slight—thought telltale—blush forming on his cheeks. He was by no means flaming red, and I doubt anyone but me would even be able to notice it. "Ai...don't talk nonsense in the morning, Lee," I said squeezing his cheeks as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as I pulled. "Leggo!" I did but couldn't keep the smile off my face. "What was that  _ for?" _

I gave him a look that said 'are you an idiot?' and said, "I'm a man. Do I need a reason?"

"Are you sure about that?" Jeno said as he rubbed his cheek. Now it was nicely red—though not from embarrassment.

"What, being a man?" I wagged a finger at him. "Jeno, Jeno, Jeno," I said condescendingly. "You of all people should know quite well just how manly I am." I pictured Sunday afternoon.

"Yes, I do know," he said coyly. "And it's not entirely horrible."

"Liar," I shot back. "It wasn't horrible at all." I spied Byun's classroom just down the hall. Great. Almost to the classroom of horrors.

"And this is why we can't be in a serious relationship!" Jeno suddenly exclaimed as if caught in a momentary flash of genius.

"Because we have a fantastic making out?"

"No, stupid," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Because you read my mind every time. Doesn't that shoot a relationship right from the start?"

I shook my head. "Or it could boost it. Kind of like a make-it or break-it gig."

"Oh?" He said with an arched brow. "Is that a confession?"

I grinned. "Nope. Merely an observation."

We finally reached Byun's door and I didn't want to go in. I mean, yeah, the whole Jaemin thing was a pretty big chunk of why I didn't want to go to Chem class, but it wasn't just that. It was Byun in general! He was such a perv! Not only did he not know how to teach, but the only people he liked in the class were boys and girls with big boobs!

And as it turned out, I was neither of them. Great. Like my penis envy wasn't enough. Stupid Byun.

"Going in now?" Jeno asked as we stood outside the door. The bell had yet to ring, but it was going to any minute now.

I nodded. "I guess. Byun's an ass about tardiness."

"Isn't Byun an ass about everything?" I smiled.

I put an index finger to my lips. "Sshhh...don't let him hear you," I said with a wink. Just then the bell rang in a deafening ring all around us. I sighed. I guess it was time to face the music.

Jeno gently handed me my Chemistry book. Kissing me lightly on the cheek he said, "Don't kill anyone alright? I'll pick you up after class."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the encouragement Lee," I replied sarcastically. He left with a moronic grin on his face.

I entered Byun's class with my usual plastic smile, purposefully large, and as fake as I could make it. "Hi, Mr. Byun!" I said with sickening sweetness.

Because underneath my large grin, I was cursing him to hell and back. Not to mention planning his castration and contemplating just how I should get him fired.

Just as luck would have it, I was one of the first to come into class. There was barely anyone there. And if the lack of other students in the room weren't enough, I sat in the second row, just in front of Byun. There was a guy on the basketball team who sat in front of me. He had a wide, rather impressive set of shoulders, so most of the time Byun couldn't see me.

And so I was left to fend for myself, under the gaze of the desperate-looking, more-than-a-little-lecherous Mr. Byun. I did everything to keep Mr. Byun from acknowledging me.

I quickly took out my notebook and copied down the notes on the board. People were filtering in and still no sign of Jaemin. I relaxed, just a little, and allowed myself to breathe. Maybe he'd skip this class again.

But like I've said before, today was just not my day. Just as I finished copying the notes on the board with record speed, the tardy bell rang. Students rushed in with Jaemin bringing up the rear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n]  
> it's ending soon~ (((o(*°▽°*)o))) i hope you're all still enjoying this like i do ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ[CC](https://curiouscat.me/JustMeanTea1323/)


	24. You Were A Mistake

The moment I caught sight of his highlighted hair, I turned away. I was suddenly interested in erasing all my little pencil marks.

"Mr. Na," Byun said when he saw Jaemin. "Long time no see. Glad you could join us."

I tried not to look at Jaemin as he answered. "Sorry Mr. Byun, I didn't realize you'd miss me so much." Half the class snickered and I could swear Byun's mouth twitch.

I, on the other hand, tried my hardest not to gape. Where did this confidence and bravado come from? Dang! People really did change. Jaemin had barely spoken three words to Mr. Byun the last semester. Could Jaemin be flirting with Byun?

Oh God, please no. That was just...just gross. It couldn't be. I was thinking too much.

God, how I hope so.

I caught a whiff of a familiar scent as Jaemin sat with a scraping of his chair. It was a faint smell, but one I knew well. Gucci's Envy Me. Donghyuck.

Perfect. Like I needed a reminder of him just now.

I wiped away the little shreds of eraser with the back of my hand.

I decided to do nothing. Doing anything else would look suspicious like I was trying to purposefully ignore him or something.

So, I was left with nothing to do but stare ahead, something that I can assure you was not a very nice thing to do. I mean there was only Byun up there. Good thing Mr. Wide shoulders were there.

He was wearing a white shirt today. It was almost see-through.

Hmmm, I thought with a small smile. This isn't so bad after all. The view was extremely pretty and I couldn't help but scoot my chair in a little further to get a better peep. The only bad thing was, it inexplicably brought me closer to Jaemin.

"Why so cold!" He spoke so softly it was almost a breath. He was crouched very low upon his notebook as if he was positively engrossed with the notes; he wasn't looking at me. "You can kiss me when your boyfriend's in the next room, but you ignore me elsewhere?"

I tried not to twitch as he leaned towards me, pretending that he had reached the end of the line on his paper. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel the shiver that ran up my spine at his words.

I tilted over, ever so slightly, just enough so that I could whisper and only he could hear me. "Does that mean you want me to notice you?" I said shamelessly. "You have a boyfriend now Jaemin. I never figured you for a cheater."

I was saved from saying anything else by Mr. Byun suddenly overcome with the urge to talk about the lab we were going to do. I tuned out most of what he was saying, and soon we were sent to go to our individual stations.

The lab stations were fairly spaced apart, allowing many workspaces for each pair. Now, this wouldn't usually be a bad thing, but seeing as Jaemin was one of the last people I wanted to see, it was a bad thing right now.

The beginning was relatively silent, though a little stiff but not awkward— yet. Our lab experiment was supposed to be testing certain chemicals with a phenolphthalein acid or base indicator.

Getting the materials together was the easy part, but actually, doing the experiment? Easier said than done. It was like Jaemin was purposefully goading me! He kept standing closer than he needed to be, especially when I was labeling the beakers.

I tried to shake him off as unnoticeable as possible, but when I rolled my shoulders to get him off my back, he just smiled and leaned closer, pretending to get the droppers and fill the beakers.

I tried not to breathe as he readied to drop the chemicals into the beakers. I stuck the labels as fast as I could and moved away so he could drop them.

I think it was Old Spice or something, but one of the things I could never forget about Jaemin was that he smelled really good. I used to love sitting on my couch, sharing ice cream and fighting over the remote and then catching a whiff of the dark, slightly woodsy, spicy smell.

Back to the present. The middle of an experiment with potentially harmful chemicals was not a good place for cologne flashbacks. "Twenty drops in the large beakers," he said with a grin.

"I know," I said through gritted teeth. He was just trying to get me to come closer, something I so did not want to do. But what could I do? Mr. Byun was making his way to our station, supposedly to monitor our progress.

I hadn't noticed while I was trying to record observations, but the beakers had suspiciously moved closer to Jaemin. And as I moved towards them, it didn't look like Jaemin was going to move any farther away.

I chewed the inside of my lips as I bent to watch and counted my drops. They were inconsistent; I couldn't seem to squeeze the right amount properly.

I inhaled sharply as he trapped me between his arm and the table. His other hand closed over mine and said, "You do it like this." He put a light pressure on my hand that was squeezing the dropper.

Like my hand, my breathing couldn't seem to function properly when Jaemin was close. I held my breath as I felt the warmth of his hand.

I could feel the heat of the body bending over mine and I suddenly lost count of the number of drops. "How many drops was that?" I asked, my head feeling kind of fuzzy.

"Seventeen," he replied. I could swear his mouth twitched. "You need three more."

I nodded curtly and moved to administer the last three drops, but he was there again, just behind me. "Need help with that?"

"No," I said evenly. I was getting a little irritated. "If you don't mind stepping out of my personal space, I should be able to do it just fine," I said with an unfriendly smile.

I guess it was as good as it was going to get. At least he wasn't behind me anymore. If he was beside me, then I could at least see his hands.

Resolving to not let Jaemin disturb my peace of mind, I swiftly, and perfectly did the last three drops. It wasn't that hard, really. "Pour it in?" He asked innocently.

I nodded tersely and watched him pour the liquid into another beaker. The mixture slowly turned pink.

"Turn it clear next," I said without looking up from my paper. I heard him set down his beaker with a soft thunk.

"You should do it," He said.

I looked up and stared at him. "Why?"

"Why not?" He asked me back. "It is our experiment." I couldn't exactly argue with that now, could I? Not if I didn't want to show just how flustered I was.

I took the other beaker and walked closer. Once again, Jaemin was standing too close for comfort. I was seriously getting irritated and poured the contents of my beaker way too fast.

"It's pink," Jaemin commented.

"I can see that," I replied.

He ignored what I said. "What does that mean?"

"It indicates the presence of a base," I said. I tried not to notice how close Jaemin was by being serious about the lab.

"Why is that?" He asked, his breath suddenly at my ear. I dug my nails into my palms to keep from shivering. Too close. Way too close.

I turned my head, making it look like I was reaching for the smaller beakers. "The phenolphthalein indicator turns pink with a base. To turn it colorless again, we have to add an acid. Some vinegar will do."

"Cool. Let me help you with those." Jaemin moved the rest of the beakers of vinegar closer to the pink beakers. "Here, pour first and I'll watch, then do the same thing."

"I don't think it really matters," I said matter-of-factly. "Just pour the bases into the vinegar."

"But we're supposed to observe and then record what we saw."

"Go record by yourself," I said a tad too heatedly. It brought Byun running.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "No fighting near the equipment."

"No, there's no problem," Jaemin answered just as I was about to answer that yes, there was a problem. "I was just suggesting that one of us should pour and the other observes."

"That shouldn't even be a suggestion. That's exactly what you should be doing. One of you pours and then the other observes and records." Byun said to my irritation. But what irritated me more was the smug smile on Jaemin's face.

"You pour and I'll observe," Jaemin offered. Directed, more like. With Byun standing right there, how could I refuse? Pen poised, he smiled at Byun, and, quickly assured, Byun moved on.

I started to pour the pink liquid into the vinegar when Jaemin said, "He's not my boyfriend." I didn't answer right away but opted to continue pouring.

"What do you want me to say with that?" From the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just didn't want there to be any misunderstandings."

I scoffed. "So making out on the school's front stairs is a misunderstanding? Where's the misunderstanding in that?" The liquid turned clear and I started to pour the other half into another beaker. "With a demonstration like that, if he isn't your boyfriend, then what is he?"

He answered me in a way I never would have thought Jaemin was capable. "I don't know, target practice?"

I couldn't help it. It's like my hands reacted on their own. It was the final straw. He was playing with Donghyuck the same way he was playing with him. The next thing I knew the mixture of phenolphthalein wasn't going into the beaker of vinegar anymore. Instead, it was all over the front of Jaemin's lab coat, and maybe even a little on his shirt.

Mr. Byun was suddenly there yelling at the both of us, asking what the hell happened. He quickly instructed Jaemin to strip off his lab coat to see if the mixture had made any contact with his skin.

The whole class was staring, and all I could do was clean up the chemicals as best I could. I didn't think vinegar and a bit of alcohol were anything bad, but Byun was going to start yelling at me again any minute now.

Byun ordered the class to start wrapping up their own labs. Seeing that I'd already cleaned up the spilled chemicals, he called Jaemin and me outside.

We were out the door, and Byun went straight to the point. "What happened in there?" He asked, eyes wild and accusing.

I opened my mouth to let out the dirty deed, but just like earlier, Jaemin beat me to it. "It was an accident, Mr. Byun. You know how you said one of us had to pour and the other had to record?" Byun nodded in recognition. "Renjun was getting the beaker with the phenolphthalein, and I was really trying to observe. I guess I was standing a little too close, but I think I accidentally knocked his hand when he was pouring."

I had no idea what to say. I think I was a little impressed. "Is that what happened Mr. Huang?" Jaemin shot me a furtive look, one that said I should agree or get into major trouble.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Byun scowled. "Fine. But I want to see you both in detention today after school."

Jaemin and I nodded in agreement. We were being let off pretty light considering what had really happened. I probably owed Jaemin a thank you, but I didn't ask for his help.

Byun walked into the classroom first and Jaemin and I followed. We said nothing to each other as we cleaned up the rest of our station.

The bell rang and I was still ignoring him. However, he caught me just as I was passing through the door. "See you after school." Then, as if he hadn't been holding me, he was gone.

I was anxious and fuming. How could I not be? Byun didn't seem like the kind of person to wait around doing nothing while a bunch of kids cleaned his room. Chances are he'd leave us to our own devices while he went to do something else. And maybe after an hour or so, he'd come back to check on us.

God knows what we'd do to each other. I wonder if either one of us would be dead.

It was going to be a scary afternoon.

* * *

"And that's fate for you," I said in resignation. School was now over and I'd just finished telling Jeno about the whole sorry ordeal.

"That's what you get for not thinking things through." Okay, so maybe he wasn't being wholly sympathetic, but it was him or no one else.

"You really think I had time to think?" I exclaimed. "It happened before I even knew what I was doing."

Jeno sighed. "If you ask me, you were being a little too overexcited."

"Good thing no one asked you then," I retorted.

"Well, what can you do?" Jeno said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You asked for it, so face your actions like a man."

"But I'm not a man! I'm just a boy!" I wailed. Good thing there were no longer any students to hear me say that.

"Puh-lease!" Jeno scoffed. "We both know you've wanted to be a man since the day you were born."

"Yes, but wanting and actually being, are two different things." I sulked at my impending doom. I really should be getting to Byun's class.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Jeno said as he put an arm around my shoulders and held me close to his chest. "I don't think it'll go too badly. As long as you don't kill each other, I think it'll be fine."

I pouted. I so did not want to go. "Can I kill Byun?"

"You wish."

I widened my eyes as far as they would go. Looking at Jeno and said. 

"Would you do it for me then?"

"Unfortunately, no." He took hold of both my shoulders and turned me to face him. "I've got some student council things I need to finish before heading home. I'll see you later okay?"

I looked at him in dismay. "You're not even going to walk me to the door?"

Jeno grinned. "You're a big boy, walk by yourself." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Bye Sweet Cheeks!" He gave my rear a squeeze and literally sprinted down the hallway.

"Bastard!" I yelled after him while rubbing my behind.

"I'll call you when you get home!" His reply echoed through the empty halls.

Why was it only now that being alone was such a bad thing?

I walked the halls at a steady gait. I didn't slow down or speed up. There was no use in dawdling because my clash with Jaemin was inevitable.

I arrived at Byun's door with my heart beating a little too hard for my own good. Could I possibly be nervous? Nah.

Still, my palms were sweating and I did my best to slow my heart. There were voices on the other side of the door.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

I inhaled, put my hand on the knob, and just turned.

It wasn't that bad actually. Byun was sitting on his chair behind his desk. He was leaning back on his chair as far as it would go and had both feet on his desk, legs crossed at the ankles. Mighty comfortable position if you asked me.

Jaemin sat where Mr. Impressive Shoulders usually sat, upfront, right in front of Byun's desk. And under his darting, over-bright eyes. I had obviously walked in on something because the moment I came in, the grin on both their faces died down considerably.

Must have been some joke. Glad I was able to ruin it.

"You're late Mr. Huang," Byun said as I walked into the classroom. I nodded with an apologetic smile. Choruses of I know  _ I'm late you bumbling idiot!  _ traipsed behind my smile. I placed my bag on the table and sat the opposite of Jaemin.

About ten minutes after, Byun let up. "Clean all the beakers, test tubes, and glass equipment. Sweep the floors and straighten up the desks. Put back all the equipment where they belong. Finish all that before four o'clock and I'll let you both off." His rat-like, watery eyes tried staring at us intimidatingly.

I glanced at Jaemin to gauge how he was taking all this. He seemed quite impassive, smiling insanely at Mr. Byun.

The first half was relatively okay. Byun didn't try to talk to us. Well, to me anyway. He chattered mostly about how insanely boring he was.

Oh, and how Mr. Do was like, picking on him or something. Something about not giving him a raise. If you ask me, Mr. Do was pretty justified in that.

And after my comment about how Mr. Do actually really liked him that's why he was picking on Mr. Byun so much, no one wanted to talk to me either. What goes? I was just trying to lighten the mood.

I slipped the earphone into my ear. Jaemin was moving the desks so I could sweep the floor. I used the lull to pick out one of the loudest, most deafening hard rock songs I could find. Leggo NCT! Hmmm, maybe not now.

Ironically, I chose I Hate Everything About You.

I never knew the words applied to me so well. If I had known that even a little earlier, I would have deleted it, it was my godsister's recommendation, it was her generation. Damn!

Suddenly, my earphones were ripped out of my ears. I whirled around to see who it was. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Mr. Byun said with an irritated expression as Jaemin held one of my earphones.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I apologized. "I couldn't hear you."

"Of course you couldn't hear me! Your music was so loud!" He said in a nasal accusation.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again through gritted teeth. "What were you saying?"

"Start with the glass equipment now," Mr. Byun said impatiently looking at his watch. "You have about twenty minutes left. I want to go home before the gate closes." I checked my own watch. It was indeed almost four.

For the first time since detention started, I actually smiled at Byun. "Yes Sir!" I said as I walked to the closet to store the broom and dustpan. "But what about the dirt on the floor? I can't just leave it here."

"The janitors will clean it up later," he replied gruffly. He looked at his watch impatiently, tapping his foot.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jaemin watching me. It raised goosebumps on my arms to be watched like that. How oddly psychotic of him. I put away the broom and dustpan, but not before picking up the accumulated dirt on the floor.

I so did not want to imagine Mr. Byun's house.

Jaemin beat me to the glass equipment, an assortment of about sixty or seventy different sized beakers, test tubes, and graduated cylinders.

I got the clean rags out of some cabinet near Mr. Byun's desk. It annoyed me just going near him. He was tapping his foot and checking his watch pretty impatiently. What was he so impatient for?

I stuck my earphones into my ears again and started working. The music just sort of washed over me. Most of it was too loud and too fast for me to make sense of, and right now, that was perfectly fine. I whizzed through at least twenty beakers in three minutes.

Another 3 Days' Grace song came on again and it started off slow and not too loud. The words once again caught me by surprise.

What was this, a free for all? Why did it feel like everyone wanted a piece of me? First Donghyuck, then Jaemin, then Byun, and now, even my music? Unbelievable. Suddenly, my earphones were once again ripped off for me.

"Where's Byun?"

"Bathroom. We need to talk." Jaemin said flatly. I stared at him in momentary shock.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk. Time to turn on the flirt in me since no one was around. "Last I knew, we had nothing to talk about." I finished off one of the smaller beakers.

"We have plenty to talk about," he said in a tone that I was so not appreciating.

"Could you move?" I said injecting some impatience into my voice.

"I don't get it Renjun," he said ignoring my words.

"You don't get a lot of things Jaemin," I said through narrow eyes. "What is it this time?"

"What happened to us?" He said softly. Nonetheless, his words still held pain.

"There's no us, Jaemin." I moved away. As I turned around, he caught my arm. "Ow!" I exclaimed at his vise-like grip. "Let go!" I walked backward, trying to pull my arm away. But Jaemin was strong.

"No.," he said adamantly. "You have to stop running away from me dammit!"

"I'm not running away! Why would I run away from you?!" I said it in a tone that said he wasn't important enough for me to run away from. I quit trying to pull my arm away. He was just too strong.

The next thing I knew, I was flattened against the wall with both my wrists caught in his hands. Jaemin's face hovered just inches over mine. His body, not only the lower part held me pressed against the wood. His legs were pressed intimately between mine, spread just a tad so that even my thighs were secure between him and the wall.

There was no chance I was going to be able to kick him in the groin again.

"You're losing it Renjun," he said smugly, his eyes black with something more than triumph. "Who do you think helped you with that move?" He said it just above my ear. "Who do you think spent a day after day wearing a groin cup and getting himself thrown into a mat for you to practice?"

Ah... "I think I remember," I struggled to free myself. "I never did get that groin cup back." I tried to move my legs next and great surprise, I was completely trapped. "Dammit! Let me go!"

"No," he said firmly. "You don't want to listen to me or talk this out. So I'm going to make you."

I raised a brow at that. "Oh, and you're going to use the most violent way to do that? This is a little drastic, don't you think?" I said angrily.

"If that's what it takes, then I'll do it. And this is hardly violent."

"Never mind drastic," never mind angry, I was positively livid! "This is just plain desperate! And your definition of violent is twisted."

"Maybe it is," he said with as much anger, "but I have to know Renjun." He looked me in the eye with much more pain than I'd ever thought to see. "What made you want to ruin a perfectly good friendship and turn it in to..." he couldn't seem to find the words. "...to this." With his eyes, he indicated his body pressing me against the wall.

I had to look away. This wasn't something that I could even ask myself, much less answer Jaemin. We had had the perfect friendship. All fun, games, camaraderie. Until that perfection was ruined by one-afternoon realization.

"...mistake," I said out loud, though quietly at first. "You were a mistake."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jaemin's face darken. "I was what?" He said in a soft, pained voice.

Time for the final blow. "Read my lips," I told him slowly, implying that he had a mental disorder. "You. Were. A. Mistake."

My hands, my arms, my whole upper body was slammed none too gently against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to injure, but definitely hard enough to hurt.

"Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I winced in pain.

I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't even Jaemin anymore. He looked at me with eyes that were so cold. So unfeeling. They were scary. They were almost black with suppressed rage.

"You know, I've been asking myself the same question for a while now." His voice was low, filled with so much anger. "And then I realized that it was the wrong question. The real question was what's right?"

He looked down at me and I couldn't help but look back in horrified fascination. Where was Byun? How long did it take to stand in front of a urinal and pee?

Jaemin loomed over me, my head trapped between his arms. His brow was furrowed in suppressed anger, as were his pursed lips. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have provoked him so much.

"You've played with me too long Renjun," he said, tipping my chin to meet his gaze.

I tugged my face away. "Your point is?" I stared at him disdainfully.

"That again," he said harshly. "Your tongue is poison." Hmm. Poison-tongue. Not bad. I've been called worse.

"Again, your point is?"

Something in his eyes seemed to harden and the fingers on my chin were no longer gentle. "For once Renjun, I've got you right where I want you."

I looked at him, eyes wide with confusion. Damn! When I spilled the chemicals I knew they were bad for the brain, but it's like Jaemin had gone off the deep end!

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked, seriously getting pissed off.

He growled, a sound deep in his throat, frustrated. "You still don't get it do you?" He slammed a fist into the wall above my head. My eyes widened and this time not in confusion. When did Jaemin become so violent?

"No," I answered. "I don't get it."

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Then let me make it clear to you." He looked at me in the eye, his own pair ones riveting. I couldn't look away.

"Just because you hate me doesn't mean I don't love you." And then he kissed me.

There was nothing gentle about it. He forced his way into my mouth, pushing me harder into the wall.

He kissed me hard, my mind going blank. I almost forgot to breathe. He was rough and demanding, forcing me to kiss him back. It almost hurt.

God, it was good! It was like kissing Jeno, but ten times better. It was like sex on a roller coaster.

And just like that, it was over. He let me go and took a step back. He wouldn't look at me. I was slumped against the wall, my breathing none too steady. I could barely hold myself up.

"Do you understand now Renjun?" He asked me in the same low, angry voice. I couldn't even speak. I just closed my eyes and turned my face away.

Did he really...? Was it just my imagination, or did he really say that he might love me? Just because you hate me doesn't mean I don't love you, he'd said.

I pushed myself off the wall, keeping one hand to steady myself. I hoped he didn't expect me to say anything, because I still couldn't seem to find my voice or my brain.

I couldn't look at him either. When I didn't answer him I heard his footsteps walk towards the door. Dear God, was it over?

He stopped with a hand on the doorknob. "And one more thing Renjun, so that you don't misunderstand." I looked at him then, because I could feel him looking at me with the same angry, unreadable gaze.

"I may have been a mistake to you, but for the record, you were everything to me Renjun. Everything. It was probably all in my head, but I could've sworn that at one time in your life, I was everything to you too."

And he left. He walked out. Just like the first time I trashed him, he left. Just like that. Except this time, instead of leaving me with guilt, tears and ice cream, he left me with confusion and a bewildered Mr. Byun, and the yet to be cleaned beakers.

The bastard.


	25. No One To Call

After another round of fruitless reprimanding from Mr. Byun about responsibility and cleaning the remaining beakers, I was finally allowed to go home.

Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into? I thought as I walked out of the school doors. I was a conflict-free kind of person. I was the one who watched intriguingly from the background.

It was the classic tale of a boy falling in love with his best friend and spends years in the agony of unrequited love. What a cliche. I hate being cliche. I go out of my way to not be a cliche, yet trying not to be a cliche nowadays was cliche itself.

I could only console myself with the knowledge that I hadn't fallen in love with my best friend—yet. Or at least I don't think so. Dear God, please don't let it be! And from what I gathered from what happened in the classroom, Jaemin was the one who'd spent years in the agony of unrequited love.

I didn't know if I should be grateful because it wasn't me, or if I should feel bad because Jaemin had to go through with it.

A carton of Baskin Robbins would be so good right now.

Unfortunately, Baskin-Robbins were in my freezer at home, the home I had no idea how to get to right now. Damn. I didn't dare try to use the bus. Jaemin might be riding it too. It was way too soon for us to clash again.

I could call Jeno I guess, but I had no idea where he was right now. He said he'd be in a meeting. I wouldn't want to bother him. I've troubled Jeno way too much these past few weeks.

My wrists were red, bruising slowly becoming obvious. My hair was a mess, and as much as I hate to admit, I was practically on the verge of crying. What I wanted to cry about, I wouldn't know.

I sat outside on the school's front steps. There was no one else around, and right now, I didn't give a damn if I looked for all the world like a bum. My chest hurts. Yup. Right over the place I supposedly had a heart.

I contemplated calling my mother. If I told her to pick me up, she'd do it. Because just like Jeno, she'd know there was something wrong, just with the tone of my voice.

Did I really want her to know right now? If I told her anything, she'd probably just make things worse. Like call Jaemin or something and tell us to get over it. She'd think she was helping, but with the way today was going, she'd only be making things worse.

So I guess the answer was no. I could not call my mother.

Who else can I call? The question stuck in my mind, the answer coming far than I'd expected. The black hole where my heart was supposed to be hurt again.

Because my answer was no one. I had no one to call. My phone's address book had almost everyone in school and yet I couldn't call any of them.

I crossed my arms and bowed my head into my lap, a self-deprecating smile forming on my face. The tears I'd been trying so hard to keep were dangerously threatening to fall.

A crunch of gravel in front of me momentarily took me out of my increasing depression. I didn't pick up my head though. The tears had already fallen; it would be too embarrassing if anyone saw me right now.

I ignored the footsteps that were obviously coming towards me. But I couldn't ignore the voice that came with them.

"Hey," Donghyuck said softly.

My head jerked up in recognition. "Shit, what the hell do you want?" I wiped at my eyes furiously, knowing that it was useless. Donghyuck had already seen the tears, but my pride wouldn't let me acknowledge the fact that he did.

He shrugged and stayed standing, which was a good idea. I so did not need an invasion of personal space right now. Especially from him. "What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said curtly. Donghyuck was one of those last people I wanted to hear or see. Why was he even talking to me? It was bad enough that my day was the worst day ever. I couldn't even get home.

My life was officially capital S-A-D. Sad.

Minutes passed by with neither of us saying a word. The tension in the air was thick, so many unspoken insults, jabs, and obscenities between us. When finally the silence was broken, it took us both by surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said. They sounded foreign to my ears, and from the way Donghyuck said it, I knew it was a 100 possible that this may have been the first time he'd ever said them.

He sighed. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person on Earth you want to see right now," that was oh so true. It was like he could read my mind or something, "but someone had to say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't know," he said in a slightly exasperated tone. "What you want? What you feel?"

"That's a bunch of guesswork don't you think?" I looked at him with a semi-hostile expression. "How are you supposed to know what I want or how I feel?"

He hesitated before answering. "You're right. I don't know how you feel or what you want. There's a lot that you could want and a lot that you can feel. But I do know one thing: you're madly in love with Na Jaemin."

I was so stunned I just looked at him incredulously. That was Donghyuck for you: nothing like the direct approach.

"Well, maybe halfway there," he added.

"And what makes you think that?" Heck, I didn't even know how I felt about Jaemin and here Donghyuck was telling me I was head over heels for him.

"I don't just think Renjun," he said. "I know it. I've always suspected you were in love with him, but that time I took you to Jaehyun's party after you made out with Jaemin in that closet, I was sure." A small smile formed on his face. "You're the kind of person who doesn't really care much about anything. Like all those guys you've dated. You cared so little that it was almost cruel. But I always thought it was cute the way you threw them away and could care less about them afterward. But Jaemin was different."

He pierced me with a fiery gaze. "Instead of casually throwing him away like all your other boy toys, you wanted to destroy him. You wanted to make him hate you enough so that he'd walk away on his own."

My mind immediately rejected what he was saying, but it was as if some part of me understood perfectly what he was trying to say. "Why would I do that?"

My voice came out hoarse as I asked. But I didn't need to. I knew the answer. I've known it all along.

"Because you couldn't do it yourself," he said as if he was so sure. "I mean you tried, you called him clingy, wounded his pride, everything. But he still came back, didn't he? He came back with a vengeance if you ask me. He changed almost everything about himself. And do you know why Renjun?" He pinned me with his hazel gaze.

I shook my head no.

"Because Jaemin knows you almost as well as I do. He knew that the worst thing that could happen is if you ignored him. Cause then he'd be like every other guy in your life. Virtually non-existent. So he changed his hair, his clothes, joined the football team. Just so that you'd notice him. He'd rather have you hate him than ignore him. All of that so he could be something to you, anything to you."

There was a constriction in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I pressed the heel of my palms to my eyes biting my bottom lip. I was trying so hard not to cry because everything Donghyuck was saying made sense.

"And do you know why he'd rather have you hate him than be dead to you Renjun?"

That was it. He'd finally approached my greatest fear, and quite possibly my greatest desire. "Yeah, yeah, I do," I said holding back a sob. The tears flowed freely now.

"Good. Then I'll say it with relish: because he loves you."

My breath stopped and it was as if time stood still I could feel Donghyuck watching me, curious as to what I'd do next. I was biting my lip so hard I could taste blood.

He was right. God, how he was right! Donghyuck may not have been the smartest person in school, but dear Lord, he was right about everything. Jaemin did love me. And from what he'd said earlier, he'd felt that way about me for years.

Why didn't that make me feel any better?

Soft cloth was suddenly shoved into my face. I took my hands off my eyes long enough to see that it was a silk handkerchief with a monogrammed D in one corner. "Come on, wipe your face and I'll give you a ride home." Donghyuck quickly turned around and walked to his car.

I dried my face and picked up my stuff. There was no arguing with him. I might as well get a ride, it's not like I had any other way home. I walked quickly to his car and got in.

We drove in silence for the most part. I knew Donghyuck was giving me space, trying not to push it too far. I was glad. There was nothing I could say.

"I'm sorry too," I said after a while. "You know I'm not good with...with– I'm not– all this emotional crap is..."

"It's okay Renjun, I understand."

I shook my head. "No. I need to say it." I took a deep breath. If I didn't say it, I'd forever be a coward.

"I have a hard time expressing how I feel," I said slowly. "I don't really...stuff like this, I just..." I faltered and gathered my thoughts. "My parents had an extremely bad relationship. They still do. Their marriage was rocky at best, and after the first time my mom caught my dad with another woman, it all just ended." I could feel my face getting hot again.

"I've never told anyone this before, not even Jaemin, but I'll tell you Donghyuck. Because for some twisted reason, I know you'll understand." He didn't make a sound, but I knew he was watching me from the rearview mirror.

"My parent's marriage was an utter failure. I grew up watching an argument after an argument, and after a while, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Before knew it, I didn't care. About anything. My mom started working late, and it was just too awkward being home alone with my dad, so I found ways to stay out of the house. Kill time you know? I joined Judo, did extracurricular stuff. And then in junior high, I was old enough to date. Guys kept asking me out, and I always said yes. To me, they were just another way to kill time so I didn't have to go home." Junior high was practically a blur to me.

"Everything is still the same," I said wearily. "Nothings changed except my dad lives in another state. I don't go out as much, but I'm still the same person. No matter how many guys I go out with, I still don't know what it's like to be in a serious relationship because I don't know how. The only examples I have are my parents, and that's a sad affair in itself."

There was a moment before Donghyuck said, "Why didn't you go over Jaemin's house? Or mine even? If you'd come over I wouldn't even have asked. I would've just let you in."

I thought a moment before answering. "I guess I was just too embarrassed. But there was no way I could've gone to Jaemin. We weren't even that close back then. I wasn't close to anyone. I mean, I was friends with both of you, but it was just a dark period of my life Donghyuck, I didn't want anyone. I just wanted to...forget I guess."

Donghyuck nodded in understanding, and it was like a wave of relief passed through me. I was so twisted and Donghyuck's family life was perfect.

But he did understand, and I was thankful.

"So what are you going to do now?" Donghyuck asked as he drove on. I had a vague feeling of deja vu.

I shrugged before answering him. "I don't know. All I know is, I just want this to be over." I wrapped my arms around myself, but not like I was cold. "I'm tired of running away, feeling bad. I'm just tired. I kind of look back at it now and feel like I had a chance, I'd just leave everything alone."

"I don't think you should," Donghyuck said with a shake of his head. "If you hadn't pushed Jaemin away then, what makes you think he wouldn't have pushed you into a relationship?"

I shrugged again. "I guess I'll never know. Jaemin never made a move when we were together; I seriously doubt he was going to make a move anytime soon. Or if I even wanted him to you know?"

"Why wouldn't you have wanted him to?" He asked with a curious glance.

"It would have complicated things. I like to keep things simple and where I can see them clearly. I'm not like you who loves messing people up. If Jaemin had made a move, I think I would have hurt him more than I am now."

Donghyuck suddenly smiled. "Point for the Ice Prince! So you do know that you're hurting him. And here I thought you were dense! Since when did you realize?"

"I didn't," I said with an embarrassed flush. "He had to corner me in detention today for me to finally get it."

"He cornered you?!" Donghyuck said with mild disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded. I showed him my wrist, were already showing signs of bruising. "I'm going to hurt tomorrow."

"Amazing," he said, staring at me instead of the road. "He's passive-aggressive, but he's passive most of the time. Who knew he could bruise you like Yukhei? I think only you can bring out the aggression in that guy."

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road," I said before we could hit an oncoming vehicle. "I've got too many regrets in life to die now," I said when the blue minivan had passed.

"That makes two of us," I heard Donghyuck murmur as he gripped the steering wheel to keep control of the car.

I glanced at him in mild skepticism. "What would you possibly regret Donghyuck? Aren't you the Great Donghyuck Lee? Captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and most popular guy in school?" Really, his life was like something out of a fairytale.

"Trust me Renjun, I regret plenty."

"Whatever Donghyuck."

"Who cares what I regret? Mine can't be fixed like yours can."

I looked at him oddly. "Fixed?"

He nodded. "Yes, fixed."

"Fixed, how?"

He smiled a not so friendly smile. "Leave that to me."

"I don't know about this Donghyuck..." I said warily. Donghyuck was an extremist.

"You don't know a lot of things Renjun, but that never stops you, or me, does it?" He smirked again, and it was as if I could see the little cogs turn in his head.

"Can you at least tell me what you're planning?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. But I will tell you one thing: it started with a party, and it'll end with one."


	26. VIP Room

"What the hell is this?" I asked incredulously. It was Friday night and we were in Donghyuck's bedroom. "I hope you don't think I'm actually going to wear this in public," I told him.

"I don't hope Renjun, and neither should you," he answered riffling through a large bag of what I assumed to be makeup. "You are going to wear that thing, so get over it."

"I don't even know what the hell this is and you want me to wear it?" I shook my head defiantly. "No way. If these are men's clothes there is no way I am leaving this house for a party full of horny high school boys." I was dense, but my mother had raised me right.

"You're lucky it isn't a dress then, aren't you?" He walked over to me and flipped the thing over. "There, wear pants with it. I think I have a shirt somewhere."

"Hell no!" I protested. "There is no way I am wearing shorts or anything to a party you planned. God only knows what kind of people you invited."

"The kind of people I invited are the same people you see every day at school, you dimwit. I only invited everyone who's anyone at SM High."

I rolled my eyes. "And what is that, like, half the school population?" I asked him ad he swiped his lips with super shine gloss.

"No, seventy-five percent of the school population."

"Oh, and you think that makes any better?" I glared at him angrily. "I didn't even say I wanted to go!"

"Good, cause I never asked you." I looked at him in disbelief as he walked around his humongous room looking for clothes, accessories, and Lord knows what else.

"I have no idea what this party is for," I grumbled. "And why do I even have to go? This has nothing to do with me!"

"Oh my God Renjun!" Donghyuck exclaimed exasperatedly. "Will you just shut up and get dressed already? You better finished by the time I'm done with my hair."

I didn't argue with Donghyuck, but I made damn sure he could hear my not so subtle grumblings and protests. By the time Donghyuck finished his hair, I was finally dressed. The shirt was cropped. As for the ripped skinny jeans, well I wore it but I kept feeling the wind on my ass.

Donghyuck finished my makeup, which consisted of more eyeliner than a boy should wear and almost nude type of lip gloss. Donghyuck was a magician when it came to my hair. He managed to curl them with a straightening iron. The overall look wasn't so bad.

When we were both done getting ready, we headed out. "Where is the party anyway?" I asked as we git into his dad's BMW.

"My uncle owns a club downtown. He let me use it for tonight."

"Uncle huh?" I looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of club is this exactly?"

"It's a club," Donghyuck shrugged. "You dance, you drink, you look for hot guys. And don't worry, it's all perfectly legal," he said, anticipating my next question.

"It's usually for 21's and over, but uncle closed it to the public just for me. It's by invitation only, and yes, there will be alcohol, but no, they won't serve any tonight."

"Why doesn't any of that make me feel better?" I mused.

"Maybe because no matter how much you ignore it, you know exactly what's going down tonight." He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, a knowing look, devoid of all fun and games.

"Shut up," I said, slightly irritated. Almost a week had gone by, but I hadn't forgotten what Donghyuck said about fixing my problems.

And really, not serving us booze? If there was booze there like Donghyuck said, it'd find us somehow. I even had the number of the taxi company on speed dial if the party got out of hand.

"Really, Renjun, you've done this already. You've tried to ignore Jaemin and his undying love for you, but it hasn't worked." He grinned smugly. "Just give it up already. I know you wanna jump his ass, so just do it. You've never hesitated before."

"FYI. I've never jumped anyone's ass before, so I have no idea what 'hesitating'," I made annoying quotation marks in the air, "you're talking about, alright? And stop being dramatic. Jaemin so did not declare his undying love for me okay?"

"Oh please. Get over yourself," he said with a roll of his eyes. "He obviously likes you. You used to be friends. And he's a nice guy, no matter what his hair looks like or how he dresses. How bad could a relationship with him be?" When I didn't answer he glanced at me.

As if suddenly coming to an epiphany, he said, "Or is it how good a relationship it could be?" His eyes grew like saucers and his mouth gaped in disbelief. "Oh my God. You're afraid of having a meaningful relationship aren't you?"

"What?" Donghyuck was so not making sense. Or making too much.

"Oh hell no," he said, suddenly speeding up. "We cannot get to this party faster. I cannot believe that you're actually shying away from the best thing that could ever happen to you!"

"Donghyuck, slow down!" I said, gripping the seatbelt around my waist. "What the hell was that for?" I said loudly when we came to a stoplight. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh my gosh! If you're really this stupid you probably deserve to die!"

"What?" I cried indignantly.

"Why are you running away from such a good thing? If you like someone, aren't you supposed to want to be with them? Why are you running away from this?" He spared me an agonized look just before the light turned green.

I sighed. How could I explain this? "Donghyuck, I didn't even know if I like him, so I have no idea if this is running away. All I know is, the thought of Jaemin right now makes me feel so uneasy."

"Uneasy? Uneasy how?"

I hesitated, half because I wasn't sure what to say, the other half because I wasn't sure how'd I take to hearing it said out loud. "Uneasy...uneasy like I feel like I'm coming down with something. My hands sweat, my chest hurts, and all of a sudden the room gets way too hot." To be honest, I was surprised by my words.

"Renjun," Donghyuck said slowly as if he just realized something but didn't really want to believe it. "Have you ever liked any guy before Jaemin?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Do. Not. Like. Jaemin." I said it slowly, just so he'd finally understand.

"Oh my God!" Donghyuck murmured. "He's stupider than I thought."

"Who's stupid!" I glared at him threateningly.

"No one," he said and ignored me.

"I can't believe you're talking to yourself," I said, baiting him. He looked at me, an array of expressions on his face.

"Right now, talking to myself is way better than talking to you."

The club looked like some swanky restaurant that didn't bother to hire a gardener. The building was made of cool red stucco.

After checking in with the bouncer at the door we entered into what appeared to be a cross between a high-end hotel and a jungle.

To my right in a small niche was the check in valuable stand. To my left was the bar, stretching out for a good 15 feet, the swivel chairs made to look like they were carved from bamboo. It took me a good two minutes to realize that the shiny metallic green vine that broke off into smaller tendrils was in crude terms a collection of stripper poles.

"No one will be using that tonight," Donghyuck whispered teasingly in my ear. "Well, none of our hired performers will, that is. But I can't promise about the crowd..."

My eyes widened in disbelief, and I wasn't quoted over my shock when Donghyuck was hailed by a very handsome man. It was immediately obvious to me that they were related. They had the same hair, though his was more vibrant shade of black, as if his hair hadn't been exposed to sunlight in a long time.

Donghyuck walked towards him and I followed. They hugged each other in the familiar way family hugged, and then Donghyuck introduced us.

"So this is the Renjun I've heard so much about," he said with a friendly smile. My breath went out in a swoosh. "It's wonderful to meet you. It's not often that Donghyuck introduces his friends." He offered a hand and I shook it.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said dumbly when I could breathe again. "It's nice to meet you too."

Wow. If I thought he was handsome from afar, he was like a god upfront. Seriously. He looked everything more up close. More handsome, more friendly, more...young.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two boys to mingle with your friends," he said suggestively. "Donghyuck knows darn well how to plan a party, don't you Donghyuck." He winked at him and I wondered vaguely if I'd missed something.

"Well, I learned from the best," Donghyuck said cheekily. "See you later, Uncle." And we walked passed the dance floor to a spiral staircase at the far corner of the room.

As we climbed the metal steps, I realized we were quite early. I found it odd because Donghyuck was one of those fashionably late kinds of people, meaning he liked to come in with a bang.

"We're kind of early, don't you think?" I asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I needed to make sure the VIP room was ready before the party started," Donghyuck said as he walked down the hall, his shoes clicking on the floor.

"VIP room?"

"Duh," he said, giving me a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't expect me to hang out with seventy-five percent of the school population did you?" He scoffed when I nodded. "Puh-lease. Not even half the idiots invited are worthy to be in my presence, much less actually party with me."

I arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Then why'd you invite them?" I asked, my tone conveying my exasperation and incredulity.

"Renjun, do I look like someone who needs a reason to do anything? I'm Lee Donghyuck for God's sake!" He said haughtily as if that in itself were an explanation.

"Right," I said, shaking my head. "Like that's supposed to be a legitimate reason."

"Whatever," he replied as he opened the last door. We walked in and I was slightly awed.

The room was the size of a small ballroom, big enough to hold maybe a hundred people. It was circular, decorated with the same dark metallic green motif as the dance floor.

The furniture, which consisted of lounge chairs, love seats, six chairs at the bar, and a circular couch in the middle, was all black leather, with dark green silk pinned and draped haplessly on each one.

It was, in short, an amazing room.

"Wow," I said, unable to properly describe the room.

"If you think this is great, check out the view," he then proceeded to pull open dark drapes on the right side of the room. "Its a view of the entire dance floor." He grinned as I walked over to see. "From here, you can see everything that goes on. It might not be much now, but when the real party started, it'll be one hell of a show."

"Nice," I said appreciatively. "Can they see us from down there?" I began to wave at one of the uniformed employees who'd just come in.

"And that's the beauty of it," he smirked. "Its one-way glass, we can see them, but they can't see us. It's perfect for spying."

There was suddenly a low buzzing sound. "What's that?" I asked looking for the sound.

"That's the intercom," Donghyuck replied and walked to the door. "Yeah?" He said after pressing a blinking button.

When he finished, he closed the box with a flip of his wrist. "What was that about?"

He grinned. It was a grin I didn't trust at all. "That, my love was destiny come a callin."

"Destiny?" I asked bewilderedly.

Then, with a soft, maniacal chuckle, he said, "Let the games begin."

It was before the club turned into a real, full-blown jungle. By 10 o'clock, the place was packed, with more people still coming.

We walked around the club and for the first time ever, I was able to witness first hand the infamous Lee Donghyuck in party mode action. I've seen Donghyuck party before, but never when he was in control of the reins.

"Ah, I see our Mr. Yogurt Head is back," Donghyuck purred as we stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching bodies move to the music. He was, of course, referring to Wong Yukhei. The surprise didn't end there though, because tailing right behind Yukhei was none other than Park Jisung.

With an amused reminiscing smile on my lips, I watched as Jisung and Yukhei, along with the rest of the football posse, made their way onto the dance floor, sidling up to a group of cheerleaders. I caught two flashes of matching dyed, beach-blonde hair and I didn't have to see the face to know that Kim Jungwoo and Zhong Chenle were among the twittering lot of cheerleaders.

"You invited them?"

Hearing the edge of disbelief in my voice, Donghyuck sighed. "Yes Renjun, I did. Personally, I'd have left them out of the invite list, but they're still part of my squad. Don't worry though, I've taught them both their lessons after the whole fiasco at Jaehyun's."

I would have liked to ask Donghyuck what he meant exactly, but at that moment I felt two very familiar arms wrap around me from behind.

"Something on your mind, Sweet Cheeks?"

I turned in the oh so familiar arms belonging to Jeno and let him embrace me, right there next to Donghyuck.

I must have been holding on to Jeno for dear life because he whispered against my hair in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I murmured, breathing in the sweet smell of him. "Everything's fine."

"Renjun..." Jeno clearly wasn't buying it. Perceptive bastard.

"Alright, alright. Devious plot... cheerleader... him..."

Jeno tensed against me but then relaxed. "As flies to wanton boys are we to the gods: they kill us for sport."

"You've been brushing up on Shakespeare," I said, impressed.

"Just for you, Renjun. Just for you." He gave me a squeeze before saying, "Don't worry. Things will be okay."

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were a calm gray tonight, the color of the sky right before a storm. I wasn't sure, but the look in them didn't comfort me one bit.

"Mmm, sorry to disturb you two lovebirds," Donghyuck said with an amused tone, "but could we save all the gooey dramatics for later?"

"My apologies," Jeno replied tartly. "We'll withhold ourselves until it's convenient for you, Donghyuck." I admit I was sort of shocked.

Something was up.

"No problem at all, my lovely Mr. Lee! Anyways, the night is still young to stir up some trouble!" Donghyuck piped up cheerfully.

I saw Jeno's jaw clenched and a vein throb at his neck. "Hey Jeno, do you wanna dance?" I pulled on his arm and gave it a squeeze which I hoped he'd understand as calm down.

"Sure, Renjun. That is if Donghyuck here doesn't have any objections." I felt little angry tremors shoot up Jeno's arm and it felt odd beneath my fingers as if invisible needles flowed under his skin instead of blood.

"None at all," Donghyuck said, opening his arms in a wide flourish. "Go enjoy yourselves. But make sure to meet back at the VIP room at around 11-ish okay? I have an extra special soiree planned for my extra special guests. Have fun, my loves!"

For the life of me, ad we watched Donghyuck whirl away, I don't think I'd ever meet another boy who could inject so much sneakiness into such a seemingly innocent sentence.

"What's going on, Jeno?"

We were at the far corner of the dance floor, away from the DJ and most of the crowd.

"Nothing, Renjun." I didn't believe him.

"Jeno..." He wasn't the only perceptive bastard in the place, nor was he the only one with an iron will.

If he was hesitating to answer, he hid it damn well.

"Jeno, I'm not gonna wait forever," I was irritated and I let him hear it.

"If you knew anything at all about Donghyuck had planned, you'd tell me right?" I made my voice soft, reaching deep inside for whatever feminity my body possessed to make me sound demure and helpless.

His eyes wrenched open and he stopped dancing. Without a word, he took my hand and led me off the floor.

When we reached the last booth, we sat down, Jeno across from me. He made sure his face was stony and unreadable, but I was catching small hints of something else.

"Shit, Jeno. You're freaking me out. Is it that bad?"

He looked down at his hands and then back up at me. "I'll be honest with you, Renjun."

Ooh. Not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah?" I braced myself, felt my chest constrict.

"I honestly don't know what Donghyuck has planned. Not fully, that is."

"What?"

Jeno inhaled deeply. "I overheard him talking to Mark Lee and Liu YangYang during government class, inviting him to the VIP room as well. Said something about a show they couldn't afford to miss."

"I don't get it," I said, shaking my head.

"I didn't hear everything Donghyuck said, but he did mention something about a certain new quarterback and a good boyfriend of his on the show themselves. He has something planned for you and Jaemin."

I sat stunned for a moment, my mouth agape. It was like someone turned the gears in my head a little too fast and I couldn't keep up with the information.

I looked at Jeno. His face was a mixture of concern, sympathy, and anger. I approved of the concern and anger, but I would not take the sympathy.

"Thank you, Jeno, for being honest with me." My voice was monotonous, mechanical. I had shifted into Ice Prince mode and I didn't even realize it. I was angry. Angry at myself for agreeing to tonight, angry at Donghyuck for sinking so damn low.

"It's a quarter to eleven," Jeno said quietly. "What do you want to do? I can take you home if you want."

"No," I replied suddenly. "No, I'll stay. I'll go to the VIP room."

"Are you sure about this, Renjun?"

"Positive," I said, getting up. Jeno stood up too.

"Are you going to head up there now?"

"Yeah, I think so. The puppet in the show's got to be early, right?" Bitter? Who, me?

Jeno followed me wordlessly to the stairs and up to the second floor. As we walked down the corridor, I only had one thing on my mind: payback.

Before we reached the VIP room, Jeno stopped me to face him. "Wait, Renjun."

"What?" I didn't mean to sound agitated, but if someone didn't get hurt soon, I'd be really pissy.

"I don't think you should do this. I... This isn't..."

I ignored him and turned to enter the room, but all of a sudden, Jeno grabbed me harshly and kissed me.

"God, Jeno," I said trying to regain my breath. "I really love making out with you, but this isn't the time."

"Whatever you're going to do in there, I won't stop you, Renjun. But you don't have to go just yet. Please, just stay here with me first."

"What's up with you tonight, Jeno?" I asked him suspiciously. The kiss had my pulse speeding, but it hadn't clouded my mind– yet.

Jeno sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I don't want to see you hurt, but I know I can't stop you. God, you and I are so much alike."

I couldn't even begin to ponder what he meant by that and I wouldn't even try. "Is being alike that bad?"

"No, it isn't. It's kind of a relief to know there's someone else out there who is just as twisted as I am."

Despite myself, I laughed. "I promise I'll try not to cut myself up too badly tonight."

Jeno rested his chin on top of my head. "I know. But it's not you I'm worried about." I didn't reply.

We stood like this for a minute before Jeno said, "I have to go make a call real quick. Will you promise to stay here until I get back?"

I eyed him warily.

"I won't stop you from going into the VIP room, but I want to be there with you. I'll just take three minutes. Please?"

I looked into his pleading eyes and conceded. "Hurry."

"You're an angel," he said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Hah," I murmured to the emptiness. "Sure."

The room I was in wasn't that big, probably a little larger than my bedroom. There was a long dark green couch on the far end of the room the size of a small bed, flanked by potted palms on both sides. Since Jeno was probably going to make the most of his promised three minutes, I sat down on the couch.

I was about to turn my head upwards to check the ceiling design when the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. A noise cracked from the inside of the room and I realized it was the intercom.

It was Donghyuck on the mic. "Hey folks, I was just told that one of our power mains is busted. We're working on getting the lights back on, but for now, just kick back till we can get this party started again. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

I groaned. Great, just great. Where the hell was Jeno?

I stood up warily and steadied myself from the vertigo of the darkness. About a quarter of a minute into this, I felt a cold breeze of air blast in from the direction of the door.

"Jeno? Is that you?" I was a little nervous. "Jeno? Jeno? Are you— ooomph!"

I crashed into something hard. I was caught by two strong hands that steadied me. For a second, I thought it was really Jeno but the firm grip, the familiar touch, and the intoxicating smell of old spice.

I was in the hands of Na Jaemin.


	27. He what? You what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] welcome to the final chapter _(:3 」∠)_

We stood there for a good thirty seconds before either of us could say anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I pushed against the warmth of his chest. "Where's Jeno?" I demanded.

Jaemin stood there just looking at me. "If you needed to talk to him, I don't think he's coming."

"How would you know that?" I asked, hostility lacing my tone.

"It's a little too convenient, don't you think?" Both his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you obviously dislike me, and for a few weeks, I didn't like you too much either." I huffed.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, isn't it a little odd for two people who dislike each other to suddenly just end up in a room together? If you ask me, I think we've been set up."

I narrowed my eyes. What he was saying wasn't entirely preposterous. Actually, it was most likely true.

...Jeno! That bastard! He set me up! VIP room and three minutes my ass!

"I'm leaving," I walked to the door and tried turning the knob. "What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"It's no use," Jaemin said, coming up beside me, still as calm as a rock. 

"This door locks from the outside. Unless someone opens it for us, we're pretty much stuck here."

I scowled. "Donghyuck! You stupid cheerleader! Get me out of here!" I yelled into the intercom. "I swear, if you don't open this door, there'll be hell to pay! And you too Lee Jeno!"

There was no response, but I could swear I heard Donghyuck's maniacal laugh echoing from only God knows where.

"Renjun, I think we should talk," Jaemin said, holding me by the elbow and pulling me away from the intercom.

"Let go of me," I said, slapping his hand away. "I don't want to talk to you" I flopped down onto the cushioned couch, making sure there was no space for Jaemin.

"You're being unreasonable," he announced.

"Who cares if I'm unreasonable? I'll be unreasonable if I want," Dear Lord, I sounded whiny.

"Fine then," he said, a slip of anger beginning to creep in his voice. "Let me talk and you just sit there and listen."

I looked at him directly. "So talk then."

He inhaled deeply as if readying himself for something.

"I want to apologize," he began. "These past few weeks have been a rollercoaster ride of bad decisions for me, going from bad to worse." It was a different sort of confession this time, and I was more than a little surprised.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm not confident at all. And that night, when you said all those things to me, calling me clingy, I really couldn't help feeling worthless."

All this time he'd been looking away, but he looked me in the eyes when he said, "It might sound creepy, but I practically worshipped the ground you walked on. You're amazing, you know?"

No, I didn't know.

"You're smart, popular, and even though you try to be cold and unfeeling, I know you're one of the nicest people on the face of the planet. I guess you've got to be if you're stuck with such a useless guy like me." There was a small smile on his face, but not like he was happy at all.

It made me want to sit next to him, pat his head, and tell him he was wrong.

"That's why I'm apologizing," he continued. "Because I was so stupid. I should have known better. A few days ago you said I was a mistake." He looked at me again. "To tell you the truth, when I heard you say I was a mistake, I thought the world tipped on its axis."

I tried hard to breathe.

"But I should have trusted you. I should have known that you wouldn't have said anything like that if there hadn't been anything wrong. Now that I've had time to think about it, I was really selfish."

Selfish?

I almost choked on my saliva.

"It occurred to me that something really bad had to have happened if you couldn't even talk to me about it. I mean, there I was, in a virtual pity party for almost two months, when I could have been helping you get over whatever problem you had."

He turned to face away and I could see he was blushing furiously. "How could I have been in love with you for the longest time and not even realize that something was bothering you?" he shook his head and rubbed two fingers at his temple." I'm so  
stupid."

I looked at him in utter shock. Screw my pride, he what?!

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. "I don't think I heard you properly. Did you just say you were in love with me?"

"Yeah," he said, facing me, a determined glint in his eyes. "That's right. You heard me. I'm in love with you. In fact, I've been in love with you since the day you spilled paint all over me in second grade."

"Shit," I couldn't help saying. "I don't know what to say Jaemin." This time, I was the one blushing.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "I've known for a long time that you might never feel the same way about me. And right now, I'm pretty sure you never will. But I really don't care." He said earnestly.

He looked at me with pleading eyes and it was all I could do not to rush over to his side and give him a hug.

"I'm content with being friends with you. The same day I fell in love with you was the same day I resigned myself to that. Right now, I'm just happy to be in the same room with you, without either of us walking out. And if we could ever be like the way before, I think I'd die happy."

It was just a little too pitiful for me. "And you'll be happy with that? With just being friends forever? You'll be fine knowing that I could be messing around with every other guy in the world, but never you?"

"I'm not saying I'm going to be happy, but if it means seeing you every day, talking to you, being with you, I can take it. I've been able to handle it so far. And you haven't been serious about anyone yet, so I'll hold my breath."

It was my turn to stare at him, but this time not in shock, but in rising anger. "And what if I do become serious about someone? In fact, how are you so sure that I'm not already madly in love with Jeno?" I watched him visibly flinch, but I had to go on. "He's smart, athletic, well-built, and a damn good kisser, not to mention the perfect gentleman. What makes you think I'm not in love with him?"

We stared at each other.

"Are you in love with him?" It was a simple question, yet it held so much suppressed emotions.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Is that a yes?" He looked at me with an almost pained expression, I swear I could feel it boring into me.

"What if it was?" I countered.

"It's a yes or no question Renjun."

"Answer mine first," I watched as he sighed, leaned forward, and brought his elbows to his knees.

"Then I guess I'd have to be happy for you, right?"

I pursed my lips, his answer not what I had predicted.

I was beginning to hate the nice guy.

"So, you're going to be okay with seeing me with Jeno every day, watching me make out with him, holding his hand, being his boyfriend. You're going to be okay with that?" I couldn't keep the slight disbelief from my voice. "What are you, a saint?"

"No, I'm not a saint, but if being with Jeno makes you happy, that's all I want. It doesn't matter if I'm happy." Forget saint, he was being a martyr.

"Why shouldn't you be happy?"

"You mean, I should be happy that the boy I love is in love with someone else?"

"I never said I was in love with someone."

He looked at me oddly. "But you're in love with Jeno."

"I never said I was in love with Jeno."

"Sure," he conceded. "But you implied it, so you might as well have declared it to the world."

"No," I argued. "Just because I implied it and used Jeno as an example doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"But that doesn't change the fact that if you were in love with Jeno, I definitely wouldn't be happy."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm in love with you and not Jeno, right?"

His eyes jerked abruptly to look at me. "You what?"

"You heard me," I frowned, the heat rushing to my face telling me I was blushing hard. "I mean, I'm new to this thing and I don't really know how to go one about it, but there's no way I could be in love with Jeno. There's just no way. We're too alike and you've been my best friend since–"

"Renjun. Wait. Say that again."

"We've been friends since–"

"No, not that, the other one" He looked really excited for some reason.

"There's no way I could be in love with Jeno. We're–"

"No, Renjun! Not that one!"

"Then which one you dumbass?!" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant, but unable to face it because it was just way too embarrassing.  
He smiled, knowing I knew, but still in disbelief. "The one about not loving Jeno because you were in love with me."

"See? You heard it just fine. Why do you need to hear it again?" I was giving him a hard time, but I would never be able to say it for absolutely no reason.

"Please? I need to hear it, just to make sure I'm not going mental."

"Why would you be going mental?"

"Because I feel so happy right now that it couldn't be real. So please? I just need to hear it." He sent me such a pleading, hopeful look that I had to say it.

"Fine. I love you, alright? There. Are you happy now? But that doesn't mean anything you know?" I said when he got up and took a step towards me. "I mean, this could end really bad, you know?"

I looked away again, unable to contain my utter embarrassment. 

"I have no experience in things like this. I have no idea what to do. And I'm really not nice at all. I'm mean, I say hurtful things, I don't know how to express myself. I'm not even sure if I'm actually in love with you! All I know is, whenever I see you, I feel really uncomfortable. My hands sweat, my heart races, and I can't seem to string two words together," I was blabbering and I knew it. "It's either that or can't stop talking. Like right now for example. So I'm going to shut up now."

I glanced at Jaemin and was irritated to find an idiotic grin slapped across his face. "This is not funny Jaemin. This isn't a laughing matter. I'm totally serious. You love me and I love you, yet we've never been on a date. And technically, you haven't even asked me to be your boyfriend. I'm not even sure how I feel about you, so how could this possibly end up being a lasting relationship. If we–"

I was abruptly cut off with Jaemin's index finger on my lips.

He kneeled in front of me, his other hand on my shoulder, steadying him.

"I came into this room with nothing in my head but an apology for all the stupid things I've done, and the hope that we could be friends again. Instead, I got the surprise of my life. The boy I love loves me back."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no! Just very, very surprised. That's why I'm sorry that it's late, but Huang Renjun, will you be my boyfriend?"

For a few moments, I let the last seven words that came out of Jaemin's mouth sink in. I stared at him kneeling there before me. I stood up and walked away from him, to the other side of the room.

"Do you know what you're asking?" I didn't have to face Jaemin to know that that excited look he was wearing had suddenly faded.

"Yes," he replied, but his voice was a little crestfallen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jaemin was silent for a moment before saying in a more certain tone. "I'm sure. But just in case, let me know."

"You're asking for a whole load of work. You're asking to put up with me more than ever—mood swings, cranky attitude, the works."

"I know," Jaemin said calmly.  
"You're asking me to move our relationship from friendship to a...well, a relationship. A romantic relationship. Because we love each other."

"I love how you say that."

"Getting off-topic," I hoped he heard the slight warning in my voice because I still wasn't looking at him. "So you also know that there might be a chance this won't turn out in the end. We both have to work on it, give it time, and such. Because what you're asking Jaemin, is a promise from both of us. A promise to..."

"No, Renjun," he cut me off gently. "I'm not asking you for that. I'm not asking you to commit," how he knew I was about to say the dreaded C-word, I wouldn't ask, "but to just try. Give us a chance Renjun."

I was silent for a moment. My blood was pounding in my head and I knew I had to say something soon. I turned to find Jaemin sitting on the couch. I crossed my arms and let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"Yes. Yes, what?" Jaemin looked thoroughly confused like someone had slapped him across the face.

I groaned, throwing my arms up. "Honestly, you put all the effort into getting us locked up in here, making a speech and getting down on freakin' bended knee, and you don't even realize when I say yes to being your boyfriend."

In the quarter of a millisecond, it took me to look at Jaemin's face, there was already a smile there. Before I knew it, he was standing over me, pulling me in a tight embrace.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know," my words were muffled because I was speaking right into Jaemin's chest.

He pulled away and looked at me. When I stared up into his eyes, it struck me for the first time in weeks– I missed them. But before I could stare at them any longer, Jaemin lowered his head and kissed me.

It was the first kiss we ever had that wasn't violent, that wasn't done in the heat of angry passion. To think about it, it would be our first kiss as boyfriends.

It was as if everything Jaemin had been holding in for the past weeks just came rushing out in a flood of electricity that he passed to me through our lips.

Jaemin broke the kiss slowly. "I know this won't be easy. But for you, I'll do anything."

I pulled back to look at him. "The first thing we're gonna do is work on your corniness."

Jaemin laughed and the sound made my already weak body shiver. Everything seemed to be spinning, and it took me some time to realize it was because for the first time, I was happy. I wanted to live in the present, and that meant just enjoying being with Jaemin.

"Let's make this work," I said to him. The moment I did, there was a loud creaking noise and the sound of rushing air.

"Finally!" Came the loud cry of Donghyuck's voice from the intercom. "Now was that so hard?"

"Slut." I murmured, smiling.

Jaemin laughed and took my hand in his. "Let's say we get out of this place."

"By all means," I kissed him again.

We walked out of the room, hand in hand, leaving behind all the baggage from the past weeks. Where are we heading off to? Who knows. We'd just have to see.


	28. Epilogue

"See, isn't this so much better than chewing each other's heads off?" Literally lounging on my couch, across from me and Jaemin, making sure I didn't forget it.

"Whatever!" I told him, turning my head away in mock-irritation.

"Deny it all you want, Renjun, but you know I'm right. I mean, it's only been, like, a week, and I've never seen you so...so...smiley. It's kind of sickening if you ask me."

I threw him a throw pillow which he dodged with ease. "Thanks a lot! But you can only blame yourself. You are the one who locked us in that room!"

"Are you complaining?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms under his chest.

I laughed, turning to Jaemin. "No, I'm not complaining," I said begrudgingly. "But you're lucky I'm not suing you for holding me hostage!"

"Hah! Don't talk to me about suing, love! I should be the one suing you for that little vandalism stunt you pulled at Uncle's club!"

I let out a small gasp and looked about the room, trying to feign innocence.

"What's Donghyuck talking about?" Jaemin asked curiously.

"This!" Donghyuck whipped out his phone and handed it to Jaemin.

"It isn't bad," he remarked, passing the phone to me.

I stared at the image of my own handiwork. It was a picture of Moomins, Donghyuck, Jaemin's, Jeno, and I's versions.

"Hey, it's your background display pic."

"I never said I didn't like it," Donghyuck replied, taking his phone back. "Actually, Uncle called it—what was the word—cute. He told all the employees to leave it there."

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jaemin said.

"I hope you don't completely demolish the boy," he said. "After I've worked so hard on getting you two together."

"Funny," I said, but Donghyuck didn't know that deep down, I'd be keeping his words in mind.

"Renjun, you've got a visitor," Jaemin came back into the living room, and behind him was none other than Lee Jeno.

"Well, well," Donghyuck said perkily, standing up. "I guess my visit is over. It was nice talking to you both. Jaemin," he nodded in his direction before turning to me, "Renjun, be dear and walk me out, will ya?"

"Sure," I said carefully. "I'll be right back," this to Jeno.

As we were passing him, I heard Donghyuck in front of me say, "I'll be seeing you soon, my little sex kitten."

"Sex kitten?" I laughed as Donghyuck and I reached the door. "Oh man, you're really baiting the poor guy. Give him a break."

"I should be telling that to you, my dear. But honestly, Renjun," Donghyuck's face suddenly went serious. "Take it easy with Jaemin. This boy would actually go through hell and back to be with you. Enjoy him, alright?"

I looked at Donghyuck, and for the first time, saw that he was actually being sincere. I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll try."

"Good," he leaned over and kiss me on the cheek. "That's all I ask. If you need me, just call." And with one last glimpse of a flash of red hair, Donghyuck was gone.

When I returned to the living room, I found Jeno sitting by himself. "Hey," I said, sitting opposite of him.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Jaemin's in the kitchen getting something. I came here to talk, but I guess Mister High and Mighty beat me to it."

I laughed and said, "Yeah. But it's okay. What's up?"

Jeno bent over and rested his elbows on his knees. "Just wanted to say congratulations. On you and Jaemin. I'm glad things are going great for you two. He's a good guy and I know he'll treat you right."

Inside me, I let out an awww! "Thanks, Jeno. It's nice to know you care."

"Of course," he said, leaning back into the chair. "Kindred spirits, remember?" It was amazing how Jeno showed no expression on his face when he said it.

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, I remember. And Jeno? Thanks for everything you've done these past weeks. I really appreciate it. All of it."

"Ah, getting all mushy on me now, are we, Ice Prince?" Jeno teased.

"Shush!" I laughed, throwing him the same pillow I threw Donghyuck earlier.

Jeno laughed. "Well, I guess I gotta be heading out. It was really good talking to you again, Renjun."

"You too," I said, getting up with him.

"Take care, Sweet Cheeks." He whispered in my ear.

Letting go from the hug, I stepped back to get a better view of Jeno, of his handsome face, and stormy eyes. "You too, Lover Boy."

"Leaving already?" Jaemin was back in the room, holding a large bowl in one arm.

"Yeah. I've got a meeting with the student body members. Catch you later." Jeno walked over to Jaemin and they did that weird pound it guy handshake thing.

"Shoot," Jaemin responded.

Jeno smiled at both of us before turning away and leaving.

When he was gone, I sat back on the couch and Jaemin came to join me. Once he placed the bowl on the table, I put an arm around his neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek. God, I was going soft.

"You guys had a talk?" Jaemin asked.

"Yeah," I said, kissing the other cheek just as soundly. "Jeno just wanted to say congrats."

"Mmm. That's nice."

"What, the kiss or the congrats from Jeno?"

"You already know the answer to that Renjun."

I smiled. "What's in the bowl?" I asked sitting up, hoping to change the subject.

"Ice cream," Jaemin smiled. "Mocha almond fudge."

"Ahh... Now that's nice." After that, we slowly seeped into an awkward silence.

Fortunately, Jaemin broke the silence first.

"Did Jeno say anything else?" He said cautiously, spooning, then feeding me a ridiculously large amount of frozen dessert.

"No. What else was there to say?" Okay, maybe not so delicate. "Why, were you expecting something else?"

"Yeah. He might have...maybe he..."

"What? Asked me to be his boyfriend again? To take him back?" I tried not to sound defensive.

"To be honest?" He said with a sigh. "Yeah. I know how he must feel right now. I remember the first time you practically threw me away a few weeks ago," he said, unable to keep the slight tinge of red from his face. "He must feel like crap right now."

I looked at him, mildly surprised.

"That's really nice of you Jaemin," I smiled at him.

Cue maniacal laughter.

"I know, but sometimes I don't wanna be the nice guy," he said earnestly. "I know I should be irritated that he even showed his face here. I should be angry that he had you. But I can't help but feel bad for him."

"Why is that?" I asked, genuinely curious, though oddly touched.

"Because I feel like I stole you from him." He put the ice cream aside and moved closer to me, crisscrossing his wrists behind my neck. "Because I have the best thing in the world. And especially because I don't plan on ever letting you go." He kissed me then softly, sweetly, as if he still didn't believe it was me he was kissing.

Pulling back, one hand went to his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "I'm going to be honest with you Jaemin," I said softly. "What Jeno and I had was really something different. And if, for the smallest possibility you and I go horribly, horribly wrong, he's the one I am going to run to."

"I know," he nodded. "And I'm fine with that. I just don't think it's possible for you and me to go horribly, horribly wrong," he said mockingly.

I eyed him seriously. "Really? We're still trying this out Jaemin. No one ever said this was going to work. You believe so strongly in us, but what if I were to stray...stray once in a while, what would you do?"

He thought for a moment, seriously contemplating the scenario. "Let me tell you what I'm not going to do," he said. "Even if you were to stray I wouldn't just turn you away without an explanation."

"What if there's nothing to explain?"

"Then nothing," he shrugged. "But whatever happens, I've waited too long and too hard for this, for us to happen. I'm not about to just throw it away for a little infidelity."

All I could think was wow.

"And, if it becomes more than just a little infidelity, then I guess I'd just have to resign myself to the fact that I couldn't make you happy, so you went to someone else who could. And," he looked a bit piqued when he said this, "if it comes to that, I guess I'll just have to let you go, right?"

He looked at me so sadly, so resignedly that I couldn't help but reply. "You're giving this everything you've got. You're giving this, us, me, your heart," just saying it made the heat rise in my face. "You're trusting me with a part of you that I shouldn't even be qualified to pine for." I looked at him directly. "I might drop your heart, trample it even. But I promise to fix and take away any hurt or pain I might cause you, okay?"

We looked into each other's eyes searchingly.

"The boy I've been dreaming about every night and day for the past seventeen years is finally mine. What else could I possibly want?"

Jaemin looked so incredibly adorable at that moment that I just had to kiss him.

"Thanks," I breathed, our lips still melded together. "Because you're perfect and I don't deserve you." My eyes were closed but I could feel his lips curl into a smile against mine.

"I love you."

My breath hitched at his words for a moment, my brain suddenly refusing to function.

"Maybe, just maybe, I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [f/n] the end (⌒▽⌒)♡  
> hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did o(TヘTo)  
> thank you so much for reading!! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡


End file.
